


Demons

by permanentsmile



Series: Professor Snape and Lucy Geller [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hogwarts, Hurt, Love, Romance, Sex, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentsmile/pseuds/permanentsmile
Summary: Post-war. Lucy Geller returns to Hogwarts for her Seventh year and decides to do something about her crush on her surly Potions master, who is still trying to recover from the war. SS/OC. AR / OOC Snape. Future lemon. Warm and Fluffy with (attempted) humor. Mischief all around. Hurrah.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is a story I originally wrote about six years ago. My apologies for the poor writing - it does improve as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy!

Since I was a little girl, something that amazed me more than the wonders of the world that I lived in were the people that inhabited it. I had witnessed, literally my whole life, all of the different kinds of evil that it had to offer. Whether it had been someone ripping off my beloved father from a deal they had promised him, to someone bullying my younger brother at school, to the most ugly kind of evil that our world had witnessed in its darkest times.

In the midst of evil, however, there is always someone that is a hero to another person. The world I lived in had an infant as their savior to make the darkness temporarily bright. When that baby grew into a man, he had rid the world from the most hateful person it had ever seen for good. While he may have had the power to do so, he also had help from some of the bravest people of our kind.

Whether it's the darkest times, or even the brightest moments in life, there would always be a hero for someone, even if it took years for one to see them. Sometimes it took devastation and destruction to reveal one's true colors. Sometimes someone you thought was heroic ended up being the villain from your childhood nightmares.

Then sometimes...the ones you never believed in surprise you for the better, and finally show their inner lion. The ones you thought to be the most cruel people on the planet ended up being the unsung hero of the day, or your lifetime. Most of my peers feared the man that ended up playing a role in saving us all from a reign that would change our lives for the worse, thinking him to be the scum of the earth before the war. I, however, took to his defense when others would say the most vile things about him.

This man...was my teacher, my brave hero, and the love of my life. He just didn't know it at the time.

* * *

The sun, bright and warm, illuminated the most brilliant shade of forget-me-not blue that I had seen in years. Not a cloud was in a sky which, mind you, was a rare thing to see in England. For a little over a week straight, there was not a cloud across Britain. Just clear, hope-filled skies that reflected the souls of the magical world and our recent end of a dark era, and the dawning of a beautiful new beginning.

Harry Potter, only seventeen years old at the time, had defeated Lord Voldemort, for the final time to free all of us from his takeover, over a week ago. The Dark Lord was the most evil wizard in our recorded history, and to finally see light in the endless dark tunnel...it seemed too good to be true. Of course, Harry did have help from many witches and wizards along the way, and many did die trying to protect him and the rest of our world.

There were endless celebrations across Britain, all in honor of Harry Potter and those that had lost their lives in Battle. Pubs were filled with wizards and witches, toasting to Harry and the fall of the Dark Lord for the last time. They drank to their deceased loved ones, crying tears of both joy and sorrow.

Those that had fallen during the Final Battle were honoured like those surviving them, and those that had faced life-threatening injuries were recovering with optimism, even if some of their injuries would have had no hope before. Many were laid to rest under the setting sun, all those that attended with their wands in the air, sending their soul skyward to be freed from the agony they had faced in their lives, and as a proper thank you for giving their own life to protect many more of the innocent and helpless.

In the midst of all of the glory and all of the pain, I felt complete relief that those that I cared for had survived the Final Battle. One of my closest friends fought alongside Harry Potter and had witnessed the life being taken away from one of the most important people in my life -- thankfully, she was one of the brightest and most talented witches of our generation, and had managed to save him before it was too late. For that, I owed her my whole life.

Hermione Granger, the brilliant witch, had only made contact with me twice via owl and patronus since the battle ended and we had parted. The last time I had seen her was in the Great Hall of our school, Hogwarts, just shortly after it was announced that the Dark Lord was dead. I would never forget the scene... countless people that we had gone to school with laid before our very eyes, dead. Alex, my younger brother, was devastated by the loss of his fellow Fourth Year Housemate and friend named Trynt Garson.

We were given orders by Harry Potter himself to leave the Castle and to go home. Being seventeen at the time, but still in my sixth year due to being born so late in the year, I was able to apparate my brother and myself back home in Clavering, Essex while our friends remained in Scotland.

* * *

I was walking down the dirty, busy streets of London with my boyfriend of two months, Robbie, close by and a wrapped parcel tucked under my arm. Being in Muggle (non-magical people) London, we didn't wear our wizarding cloaks so we wouldn't draw attention. We arrived at our intended destination: Purge and Dowse Ltd. Well, it was mine, anyway. Robbie was more fixated on going to Diagon Alley, which was a bit of a distance away.

"Lucy, you know that I'm about to try out for England!" Robbie whispered to me as we walked alongside the building through a dirty alleyway. "I've got to visit _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ to get a new racing broom! My _Nimbus Two-Thousand and One_ just ain't cutting it anymore."

"Later," I said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Robbie had already completed his education at Hogwarts and, at age eighteen, was planning to play Quidditch for England. He was the Ravenclaw House Beater since his Third year at school, and he was very good. I was never too big into Quidditch, but I did occasionally attend a game if I knew someone that was playing.

"What'd you buy for him, anyway? I thought he hated you," Robbie said as he tried to grab the package from under my arm.

I jerked it away from him and hugged the rectangular gift to my chest.

"It's a book, Robbie. It's a 'Get Well' gift that I thought he'd like."

Robbie rolled his icy blue eyes.

"He doesn't like anything, Luc! The old dungeon bat'll probably use it to wipe his greasy hands on after he itches that oil well of a head..."

My blood was boiling as we reached the front display window of the old, broken-down building. Robbie could get like that sometimes (or...often...), so I just ignored him when he was being childish.

"How do we even know that he's here?" Robbie questioned as I stared at the dummy with long, peeling eyelashes that wore a hideous green dress.

"Hermione told me," I said quietly as I quickly glanced around at the muggle shoppers that didn't even give us a glance.

"Well, before we see the git, can we see my nan real quick? I haven't seen her since I was about twelve, but she might like the company..."

"Alright, alright," I muttered as I turned toward the glass again. "What's her name?"

"Edna Springfield."

"We're here to see Edna Springfield," I said quietly.

There was a short pause before the dummy nodded. It reached forward and took hold of Robbie and me and pulled us through the glass, making us appear in the front reception area of a waiting room, which was quite crowded for a Thursday afternoon. I paid no attention to the witches and wizards that had managed to do some sort of strange disfigurement to themselves, or to those that were blowing odd shades of purple snot out of their noses.

"Where would she be?" I asked as I looked up at the floor guide.

"Spell Damage - Fourth Floor," said Robbie as he led me through the double doors that were a few feet from the receptionist desk, which was currently being taken up by a young witch with an arm growing out of her head.

We climbed four flights of stairs, then made our way down the hall and stopped at the second to last door on the right: Ward _Forty-Five_.

Robbie knocked twice, then went inside; I followed him closely behind, peering over his shoulder as we entered quietly. A very small, slightly shriveled witch was sitting on a bed with a licorice wand in her hand, attempting to bewitch teacups and bedpans.

"Hi, Nan. How are yeh?" Robbie asked as he closed the door behind us.

The elderly witch, who I thought appeared to be at least a hundred, looked up at him with wide, unnaturally light blue eyes.

"Eh?" she muttered as she stared at us. "Oliver? Is that you?"

"She once had the holy hell hexed out of her when I was a kid. Lost her marbles, so we stuck her in here," Robbie muttered to me. "No, Nan. It's me, your grandson, Robbie."

"Bobby?" she questioned as he stared at him with those puppet-like hollow eyes.

"Robbie," he said in a louder, clearer voice.

"Robbie? Are you the son of the shit-ass gamekeeper that wants to take my Galleons for a cheap night? _Dream on_!"

I was...well, not fully surprised, but just sort of put-off by her kind words. It was a touching moment to see this grandmum and grandson get reacquainted with each other, really.

Robbie didn't seemed surprised. In fact, he didn't seem to care at all.

"Meh, she don't remember me. Let's go see the dungeon git so we can get out of here. I hate this place." He forced a toothy grin at his grandmum.

"Bye, Nan. See yeh in six years."

"Tell Jimmy that he needs to fix a better cup of tea! Last time I had to use Fire Whiskey as a chaser to wash that horrid shit out of my mouth." She muttered some nonsense under her breath, seeming to think that it was going to bewitch a lonely piece of cheese that rested next to a chipped teacup on her nightstand.

We left her room and made our way down to the ground floor to ask the receptionist where we were supposed to go.

"First floor - Creature-Induced Injuries. He's in Ward ten," she said in a bored tone. "Next!"

* * *

We made our way back up the steps, Robbie complaining the whole way about how he was getting hungry and wanted some of the hospital's steak and kidney pie.  
I ignored him because...well...he was just a pain in my ass that day.

I tapped on the door before slowly entering the ward, bracing myself for what we would see. A Healer was looming over his patient, updating his chart while bandages wrapped themselves around the injured neck of the unconscious man.

The Healer looked up from his chart and raised his eyebrows, seeming to be surprised.

"Hullo. Wasn' expectin' anyone. Haven' seen a visitor in 'ear since this poor bloke got 'ear. 'Ave a seat. Whazzat?" He pointed at the package I still had tucked under my arm with the end of his red quill.

"It's a book -- a 'Get Well' gift for him," I said as I handed it over to the Healer.

"Lemme 'ave a look. I'm sure it ain't anythin' dang'rous, but y'know the rules..." he muttered as he opened the package to examin the Potions book.

"I've bin try'na get me hands on this fer a bit! 'Choo find it?" he asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Had a friend owl it to me. The Apothecary in Diagon Alley's supposed to be getting copies next month," I informed him as Robbie leaned against the wall, looking bored.

"Oy, lucky bloke, this one... I'll keep me eyes out. 'Ear yeh be. Sorry for undoin' the wrappin's. Lemme fix that." He pulled out his wand and gave it a quick wave over the package, which instantly wrapped itself, looking as though it'd never been touched. "'Ave a nice day. Doubt 'e'll be wakin' anytime soon, though..."

"You too," I said, watching the Healer leave the room.

Once the door closed, I conjured a wooden chair and sat next to my Potions teacher, who seemed almost innocent as he laid there, seeming to have more color to him in that condition than I'd seen during my six years at Hogwarts.

"So, you've seen him, you've dropped off the package. Wanna get outta this place?" Robbie asked as he snooped around the room.

I turned my gaze onto Robbie, giving him a dull look.

"We just got here! Besides, you heard what that Healer said, we're the only ones that have visited him since he's gotten here." My hazel eyes shifted back to the man Robbie used to run away from with fear in his veins.

"For a Slytherin, you sure act like a Hufflepuff," he murmured as he stared out the window.

I ignored him and lowered my gaze to our unconscious teacher, who probably hadn't a clue what was going on or what great he had done for us. There was so much that I wanted to say to him, but couldn't. Especially with Robbie in the room.

* * *

After about half an hour had passed of me watching the Potions master, Robbie got fed up and made his way toward the door.

"I'm starving. I'm going to go get some food, so come out when you're done staring at the bat like he's a zoo creature." Robbie left, slamming the door behind him, which surprisingly didn't wake our professor.

I sighed as I stared at him. His skin was still pale, but didn't have the unhealthy grayish complexion that it once had. It was more of a milky glow, making him look more alive. Perhaps, in his coma, he was more at peace? His black, shoulder-length hair was the cleanest I'd ever seen it -- it was shiny, and looked as healthy as his skin. He was wearing a white hospital dressing gown, which was a change of pace since I was used to only seeing him wearing black teaching robes.

"Professor? I don't know if you can hear me, but... I hope you get better soon. And I hope, after they rebuild the school, that you'll continue to teach. You're brilliant and there needs to be more teachers in the world like you. And no, I'm not trying to suck up."

I smiled weakly at him, imagining all of the insults he'd be hurling at me if he had been hearing me speak. I slowly frowned.

"Professor, I just want to say...on behalf of the entire wizarding world... I'm sorry for the way you've been treated. Everything you've been through must have been terrifying and so lonely. But now, the Dark Lord is gone. You're free. You don't have to be an espionage anymore."

Hesitating, even though I knew he wouldn't know it, I reached forward and took hold of his much larger hand. His skin was rough with scratches and bruises. For a moment, just a fraction of a second, I thought I felt his hand twitch.

"I got you a little gift... I figured you'd probably be bored in here once you wake up. Of course, you could always harass the Healers..." I snickered. "But for the first week or two you might want to be less snarky with them."

He remained still as a board, looking so innocent. It was heartbreaking.

A few minutes passed in silence, and I continued to hold onto his hand. Finally, I looked around the room and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll go now. If you can hear me...you're probably annoyed and forcing yourself to stay asleep for a little while longer. ...and you're probably calling me a 'dunderhead.'" I smiled weakly again, then stood up and pulled my wand out of my pocket and gave it a quick wave, making the chair disappear.

"I don't know when or if I'll be able to come back.... But I hope I'll see you soon, and I'd prefer it if you were awake."

I pocketed my wand and hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should dare to do what I'd been wanting to do since I was twelve years old.

 _He won't know_ , I thought. _It's safe. He won't hex the hell out of me or anything..._

Slowly, in case he woke up (which seemed highly unlikely), I leaned down by his ear and rested my forehead against his temple.

"I appreciate everything you've done to protect us and save us from the Dark Lord. You're a true hero, even if you don't want to be recognized as one." I took my hand off of his and rested it on his bruised, scratched cheek. "Thank you...Severus Snape."

I lifted my head up enough to leave a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping he wouldn't know about it so he'd have a reason to curse me.

As my lips left his cheek, I felt something grab my hand. I pulled back and looked down at him, only to see him staring back up at me with those hauntingly dark eyes, weakly holding onto my hand that cupped his cheek. I swallowed hard, afraid of his reaction and what he could have been thinking.

"H-Hi," I whispered, feeling like someone had dumped a thousand butterflies into my stomach.

He parted his dry lips and made an odd grunting noise, like he was trying to form words. He closed his mouth after a few failed attempts and continued to stare at me in his glassy trance. Slowly, his eyes rolled a bit and he was out again, his hand losing whatever weak hold it had on mine, and fell back down to his side. His chest slowly raised and fell with each breath he took, looking peaceful once again.


	2. One Year Later

* * *

"You're sure you wanna do this? Yeh don't have to go back, y'know. You're old enough and don't necessarily need your N.E.W.T.S. ..." my dad said as we were parting on Platform Nine and Three Quarters at King's Cross Station in London.

"Dad, you _know_ that in order for me to get any _decent_ jobs I'll need my N.E.W.T.S. Besides, I'm curious to see how the castle looks. Took 'em a whole year to rebuild it! Surprised it didn't take longer..."

"Speaking as someone that volunteered two summers of helping, it'd better be done by now. Merlin, that job was a right pain in me bum." Dad grinned, the lines in the corners of his hazel eyes deepening.

"All right, Luc? Haven't seen you in ages! You look good," said a Sixth year Gryffindor girl that would have been in her Seventh had the school not been shut down for a year to be rebuilt.

"Nice to see you again, Stella." I smiled politely at her, then turned back to my father, who was watching my younger brother mingle with a few friends that had spent a great portion of the past summer at our house in Clavering.

"Y'know you got a couple of new teachers, right?" said Dad.

"Yeah. I heard that Professor McGonagall didn't want to teach Transfiguration and run the school at the same time, and it wouldn't be a new year at Hogwarts if we didn't have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..."

Dad chuckled.

"I know who it is," he taunted.

"Who?" I raised my eyebrows.

He grinned.

"Prepare yourself, daughter. You'll be excited."

"Who is it? Peeves?" I snickered, recalling the meddlesome poltergeist that existed purely to annoy the students and staff members of the castle.

"No... He'd make a good teacher though, wouldn't he?" Dad smiled -- he did always have a good sense of humor. "Professor Lupin's coming back. Apparently there was some sort of agreement made...I dunno the details."

I smiled, feeling quite happy to hear the news. There was still one question in mind...

"Dad, d'ya know if Professor Snape is going to teach?" I asked quietly as I glanced at Alex, my younger brother, who was having his dark hair ruffled by his friend's dad.

"No. I haven't heard anything about Professor Snape returning. Nobody really knows much about him these days. Seems to be keeping quiet... Probably sick of people butting into his personal life."

Over the previous summer, Professor Snape had been making quite a few appearances in the _Daily Prophet_ in regards to his trial. He had barely made a full recovery when those Ministry bastards immediately tore at him for his work as a Death Eater, even if he was on our side and helped saved the whole wizarding world. The only things that allowed him to escape a sentence in Azkaban were Dumbledore's pensieve and several witnesses coming to his defense. He walked away with a nine-hundred Galleon fine and a slap on the wrist.

"I don't blame him. I feel so bad for him..." I said quietly, looking down at our feet.

I felt my father's eyes on me.

"Something tells me that's not all you feel for him." He snickered.

"Father..." I muttered.

"I didn't say anything! Anyway, the train's about to leave. You'd better get on board." He pulled me into a hug.

"Alright. Bye, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous. Oh -- one more thing... Why isn't Robbie here to send you off?" He pulled back from our hug and rubbed my shoulders as he stared down at me.

"He's training. He sent me an owl this morning, going on about how a Bludger nearly broke his arm yesterday..."

Dad rolled his eyes. "How he's playing for England is beyond me..."

"Dad! He's not that bad."

"I'm sure he's alright and all... He's just a bit of a twit." He grinned.

I smiled a bit. "Well, that's true..."

* * *

After boarding the train, I changed into my robes at once so I wouldn't have to later. I got an empty compartment and sighed as the train moved, carrying all of us off to the newly rebuilt Hogwarts. I felt nervous, excited, and slightly depressed at the thought of returning. I had missed it there, even if it was scary at times.

The compartment door slid open to reveal Alex, who was changed into his robes as well. The difference between our robes, aside from the sizes (his being longer due to him being about four inches taller than me), were the crests on our chests. Mine had a silver snake to represent Slytherin House, while his had a silver eagle to represent Ravenclaw House. Our family, which had been strictly Pure-blood until a few of our mother's and father's siblings had married some Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, were mostly Ravenclaws and Gryffindors (with the occasional Hufflepuff). I was the first one to be sorted into Slytherin in six generations. Well, six on our father's side -- it was unknown about our mother's.

My family was certainly more pleased about my brother getting into Ravenclaw than they were with me being sorted into Slytherin. They weren't ashamed, just...not too enthusiastic. Understandable, because Slytherin did have a bad reputation for turning out a lot of Dark wizards. Little did my family know, I had a strong interest in the Dark Arts (nothing that would push me over to the Dark Lord's side, but...) -- in fact, hardly anyone knew. The only person that knew about my fixation on Dark Magic was my friend and fellow Slytherin Housemate named Samantha O'Hara, who was in my year.

"Nervous?" Alex asked as he closed the door behind himself and took a seat across from me.

Alex was quite a handsome boy, to be honest. His wavy, dark brown hair was short and always slightly messy. At age sixteen, he was five foot eight and still growing, and his thin frame was beginning to fill out so he looked less lanky. Since he was very young, I had always noticed a resemblance between him and our older cousin named Bane, who was also a Ravenclaw student during his days at Hogwarts.

"Slightly. Are you?" I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable, trying to keep my nerves as calm as possible.

"Well...a bit. I mean, I've been studying the past year and stuff, but it's just... wh-when You-Know-Who was really gaining power and the battle happened, I just kinda thought that was it -- no more Hogwarts. When you apparated us back home, I thought it was going to be the last time I'd ever see the castle. Going back now is just surreal and I...I can't fathom all of it." He narrowed his almond-shaped eyes (a feature a father passed on to both of us, color and all) at the compartment door.

"I understand how you feel. It was a scary time for all of us. The best thing for everyone to do is just try to move on and make the most out of what we're given."

He turned his head forward and faced me again.

"How'd you end up in Slytherin, Luc? I swear, you're too nice to be in that House."

"Not all Slytherins are bad," I said coolly. "Most just do it for show. Y'know Draco Malfoy? All talk. I saw him in the common room in my third year with Crabbe and Goyle, and y'know what they were doing? Eating cauldron cakes and sipping tea, going on about how they think Flitwick's a good teacher. ...well, Draco was; Crabbe and Goyle just nodded along because they're stupid."

Alex laughed.

"Draco the-flaming-git Malfoy?! Serious?"

"Serious!" I smiled at him. "Never judge a book by its cover."

He smiled at me, his crooked left canine tooth more visible than usual.

"I'm going to go find some of the boys. You alright on your own?"

"Of course. Tell them I said 'hullo' and I hope they're well." I reached into my black messenger bag and pulled out my Potions book.

"Will do. See you later, sis."

Alex got up from his seat and left quickly, the ends of his robes nearly getting caught when the door shut. I snickered quietly and flipped through some of the pages.

"You'll have to work on your grace, Alex..." I muttered as my eyes wandered over to a section dedicated to Amoratentia.

Over the past summer, Alex had gained an interest in working for the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable. Of course, nobody knew what they did, and the pamphlet that our mother had brought home from work (she worked as an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic) was nothing short of useless. The only thing the pamphlet contained was moving question marks in various colors and designs across the page. This, of course, appealed to Alex since he was always one to be curious.

While our mother worked as an Obliviator, our father was a Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Officer for the Ministry of Magic. Unlike my parents and brother, I had no desire to work for the Ministry. I hated the bastards. Well..."hate" wasn't exactly the proper word, but I strongly disliked them and, in my opinion, they were a very corrupted operation like any other politically-based outfit in existence.

* * *

 

A little bit after Alex had left, Samantha entered the compartment and took a seat across from me, right where Alex had been sitting. She was dressed in Muggle street clothes (a light-blue jumper, some khaki pants and a pair of navy blue Converse sneakers). Her wavy, dark blonde hair fell past her shoulders in beautiful light curls; her bangs swooped across her forehead and the sides of her hair feathered into her lightly-tanned, blushing face, shaping her square jawline beautifully.

"Honestly, you never pull your nose out of that thing. Training up for your boyfriend now that he's out of hospital and ready for some hot, sweet lovin' from his Slytherin mistress?" She smirked.

I gasped and lowered my book. I clapped a hand over my mouth, feigning shock.

"How did you _know_?!" I exclaimed, marking my page (" _The Dangers of Long-Term Use of Polyjuice Potion_ ") and quickly closing my book.

"I've mastered the art of Legilimency over the last year." She grinned in her usual joking manner. "I've missed you, you dirty trollop! Why haven't you written?"

"I've been busy with my family and doing a bit of work at Flourish and Blotts to pick up some money. I'm sorry that I haven't written to you in... in..."

" _Six_. Months. D'you know how heartbreaking that is for me? I thought I was your right-hand lover. Clearly I've been replaced by... by... _Family_! And _work_! _Hmpf_!" She crossed her arms and stuck her up-turned nose into the air.

I smiled at her; she broke character and giggled.

"How's Flourish and Blotts? I'm surprised I didn't see you at all when I'd visited there."

"I only worked three days a week. How often did you visit?"

"Well...like, twice. But that's beside the point!"

I rolled my eyes. "Twit."

"Old bitty."

"Knobhead."

"Tosspot."

"Inarticulate bubblehead."

" _Oohh_ , that was _very_ Professor Snape of you."

"Thank you."

"Git."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, you harlot. C'mere!" She stood up and opened her arms.

I stood up and embraced her, feeling happy to finally be with one of my few friends.

* * *

 

Hours later -- I had no idea how many -- we arrived at Hogwarts. It was already nighttime; the inky, velvety sky was scattered with millions of brilliant stars, and a beautiful moon was shining exceptionally bright overhead. Hagrid the half-Giant, who taught Care of Magical Creatures and was the gamekeeper, led the First years to the Black Lake while Second years and older went to the carriages that were pulled by Thestrals (invisible to those that had never watched someone die -- I had never witnessed a death before, so in my eyes the carriages looked like they were pulling themselves). We rode the trail from Hogsmeade Station up to the giant, stone castle that contained many towers and stories that it'd nearly take an average person's entire lifetime to discover every secret, nook and cranny that the thousand years-plus castle contained.

Once arriving at the castle, we went through the main gates that looked the same as they had before the final war. We followed the stone path up to the main entrance, which led into a very large, open room that could have fit the entire school and a maybe the population of Hogsmeade in it at once. There was a flight of stone stairs off to the right of the room that led to the Great Hall, which was where all of the magnificent feasts were held and where everyone dined. The stairs in front of the entrance door led you to the main corridors where one could venture off to different classes, secret rooms, and the Grand Staircase.

To the far left of the room, there were two different doors. One led to the dungeons where Potions class and the Slytherin common room was located, and the other led to the basement where the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room were. Also, if one knew where to look, there was a secret passage that led from the basement into the Boathouse that was located out on the Grounds.

"Didja hear that Professor Lupin is back?" a Seventh year Gryffindor boy whispered behind Samantha and me.

"Yeah! He's also Head of Gryffindor House!" whispered another Seventh year Gryffindor.

"Wonder who's teaching Potions?" I muttered.

"Dunno. I know it ain't Slughorn," said Samantha.

"Thank God. I never liked him."

We entered the Great Hall, which was a room as large as the main entrance that was lined with four very long tables (one for each Hogwarts House). The staff table was elevated on a platform at the end of the room with all of the teachers and the Headmistress. All but two chairs were filled -- Professor Lupin was not present, and I saw no sign of Professor Snape. The only unfamiliar face was the new Transfiguration teacher, who was a stout witch with red hair and a very friendly face.

Headmistress McGonagall, who was once Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration teacher, sat in the middle of the staff in the chair that Samantha and I had always called "The Throne." During our previous year at Hogwarts, Professor Snape had been Headmaster on Dumbledore's (the previous Headmaster) orders. While many were outraged, people eventually warmed up to him leading the school. Some (Slytherins) faster than others (Gryffindors).

Once Samantha and I took our seats at the Slytherin table, we watched as the First years (which there were twice as many as usual) were led up to the front of the room where a small stool rested with a beat-up, patched wizard's hat perched on top of it. It was the school's old Sorting Hat, which was placed on top of your head and sorted you into your House. It whispered into your ear as it went through your thoughts, then it would shout your House out to the school.

Professor Lupin, who looked to be in the best health that I had ever seen him in, stood in front of the school and called out each student's name. One by one little eleven and twelve year olds marched up to be sorted.

"Barker, Nick!" Lupin called from the long roll of parchment.

A timid-looking eleven year old with messy black hair took a seat on the stool and had the hat placed onto his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Everyone in the hall, especially the Ravenclaw table, erupted into loud applause.

"Barnes, Loki!"

A tall boy with blond hair walked up and took a seat. The hat went over his head and within seconds it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was an outbreak of very loud applause from our table. Loki got off the stool and walked toward our table, and took a seat next to a couple of Fifth year boys.

  
After the sorting, Headmistress McGonagall gave a speech about the rebuilding of the castle. She toasted to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley (who all had returned to take their N.E.W.T.S.) in honor of their noble work in bringing down the Dark Lord. After the toast, McGonagall gave another toast to the staff members that played part in the downfall of the Dark Lord, and when she dropped Snape's name, Samantha nudged me and made dirty, sexual hand gestures that earned her glares from some of the prissy girls at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.

Then her speech droned on to toasting to the dead... Then she finally welcomed everyone that was returning, and those that were there for their first year. She warned us about the Forbidden Forest, and told us to mind the caretaker, Argus Filch, and give him no grief, even though most of the student body was going to anyway. Finally, after what seemed like hours of endless rattling, the feast began. There were hundreds of silver platters lined with chicken, treacle tart, roasted potatoes, yorkshire pudding, ham, turkey, spaghetti bolognese, roast beef, lamb shanks, bubble and squeak, yams -- it was hard to keep track of everything.

While the food was mouth-watering, and from what I had seen of the castle at that point in time, it all looked the same as it had before. Still, the absence of Professor Snape concerned me, and it was all that I could think about while I stared up at the staff table, ignoring different classmates that tried to speak to me ("How was your year, Geller?", "All right there, Luc?", "Lucy! It's been too long! What've you been up to?"). There were a few times that Samantha had snapped at a couple of particularly annoying Sixth years that wouldn't stop cracking jokes about my zombie-like, unfixed stare at the empty chair next to Professor Lupin.

After dinner, Headmistress McGonagall gave a final few words and sent us off to bed. Classes would begin the following morning and I knew that being in my final year meant having to study harder than I had ever done so in the past. Yet while I laid in our dorm that night, tossing and turning in my four-poster bed that was right across from Samantha's, all I could think about was where Professor Snape was, and if he was okay wherever he was.


	3. The Mysterious Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved Professor finally enters the story.

The following morning was just a premonition of how the rest of my day was most likely to go. First evidence: I woke up to Samantha going through her trunk very loudly, cursing everything inside it because she couldn't find her school ties (all students were required to wear ties with their House colors on them). After spending five minutes helping her sort through all of her junk, we managed to recover one of her ties.

The next thing was missing my opportunity at first dibs at a shower. Harley the Harlot (as Samantha and I liked to called her, because she was a whore that had fooled around with many of the boys in our year) used a jelly-legs jinx on me so she could get in there before I stood a chance. I got my revenge though -- I conjured some leeches and frogs in the shower while she was halfway through what I guessed was her shampooing cycle, because she ran out of the bathroom in a very short towel, shampoo running from her red hair, screaming.

Of course... Harley the Whore Wonder retaliated at breakfast. Both squeaky clean and our spirits rather high despite the minor set-backs, Samantha and I went up to the Great Hall to have breakfast with the other students and were met with a horrid surprise when we went to reach for some delicious-looking green apples that were in a bowl in front of us. When we had bitten into them, there were several worms crawling inside of them, and a few seats down from us we could hear that bitch snickering with her friends.

"We'll get her back," Sam whispered to me as she waved her wand to dispose of our disgusting apples.

Professor Lupin walked over and handed us our course schedules like a dear. When he gave me mine, he smiled and leaned down by my ear.

"Lucy, I'm so happy to see you came back! Would you like to join me for a bit of tea after classes?"

"Of course, Professor. That sounds lovely." I smiled at him.

He grinned, then nodded brightly to Samantha before going back down the line of students to give them their schedules.

"Ew. I've got Double Divinitation. Kill me...please. Trelawney's a bloody nightmare," Samantha whined.

"I've been telling you to drop out, but do you ever listen?" I muttered as I viewed my schedule.

_Advanced Charms: 9 - 10 AM_   
_Advanced Herbology: 10:15 - 11:30 AM_   
_Lunch Period: 11:30 - 12:30 PM_   
_Advanced Transfiguration: 12:45 - 1:45 PM_   
_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts: 2:00 - 2:45 PM_   
_Double Advanced Potions: 3:00 - 5:00 PM_

"Look! We've got double Potions. We'll see if Professor Snape is teaching," I whispered to Sam.

She scowled at our schedules.

"I'm starting to wish that I'd made it into Transfiguration... While you're learning how to transfigure yourself into an animal, I'm gonna be stuck in Trelawney's creepy tower, trying to predict someone's death..."

We both shuddered.

"C'mon, Sam. We should probably get to Charms." I put my schedule away and stood up, her following my actions.

"Hope I don't blow anything up on the first day back. The last three years I've managed to blow something up..." She seemed a bit dazed as she followed me out of the Great Hall.

"I swear you're related to Seamus Finnigan," I muttered as we reached the Grand Staircase.

* * *

 

Classes were...hard. Charms with Professor Flitwick weren't so bad, but producing a Disillusionment charm wasn't the easiest thing in the world for some of our classmates. I did it correctly on the third try, but Samantha had a bit of a tough time because she didn't wave her wand properly. A Hufflepuff boy managed to make his head disappear while the rest of his body remained very visible.

Samantha managed to get Harley back in Herbology. We had class with the Ravenclaws, who were always rather nice to work with because they always seemed to be the ones with their heads on straight. ...usually, anyway. So, we were working with some type of flower that had an odor that could make your hair fall out and your toenails curl up into your skin, when Samantha decided to fling a bit of the goo that the flower produced into Harley's hair, which nobody else seemed to notice.

Harley didn't notice the flower's goo until the middle of our lunch break when she discovered that the gut-wrenching stench was coming from herself. She had screamed and caused a big scene in the Great Hall in front of everyone, making a right fool of herself. Professor Lupin settled her down with some chocolate and a quick cleaning spell; on his way back to the staff table, I could have sworn I'd heard him snickering...

During breakfast and lunch, I had noticed that the seat next to Professor Lupin remained empty. My spirits were sinking lower by the hour as all hope of my favorite professor being back fizzled. I didn't blame him for not coming back. 

* * *

After Transfiguration, which dragged on for what seemed like hours, Sam and I attended Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Sam wasn't as wild over Gryffindors as I was -- well, "open minded" was the more appropriate word. While I agreed that some were big-headed prats, some were really nice.

"Hermione! How are you?" I whispered to her as Samantha and I snagged the desk next to her's.

Hermione Granger, who was almost twenty years old and had grown from a bushy-haired little girl into a beautiful young woman, smiled brightly at us.

"Hey! I've been fantastic! Just been so busy with catching up on some of these books and getting back into the flow of classes again... I've studied over the last year to keep it all fresh, but it's just so different when you're actually back, you know? How have you two been? It's been way too long."

Sam was already about to fall asleep with drool dripping from her chin. I ignored her and smiled at Hermione.

"I've been pretty good. I'm so happy that you decided to come back! I knew you'd stay on top of your work, even outside of school. Your self-discipline has always impressed me, y'know."

She blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"Thank you. So... how's your cousin? ...Bane? I read his article in the _Daily Prophet_ about new defense techniques and found them to be quite practical." Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

Like a flash of lightning, Sam's head was up and her full attention was on our conversation. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, then turned back to Hermione.

"Bane is doing wonderfully. He's thinking about writing a book about protecting yourself from Dark Magic... Y'know, 'Mione, he's been looking for some people work with. Think you'd be interested? You obviously know a lot."

She put her hand over her mouth as her eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

" _Oh_! I'd be _beside myself_ to help him! He's such a brilliant writer," she gushed.

_Oh great... Hermione and Sam both want Bane. Lovely._

Sam's eyes narrowed a bit as she sank back into her seat.

Hermione and I chatted back and forth about what we'd been up to until Professor Lupin arrived, so we immediately settled down and listened to his lecture about our N.E.W.T.S. (which we'd received from every other teacher) and read about some of the deadliest curses that had been invented by wizards.

* * *

"I'm so nervous," I whispered to Sam as we sat down at our desks in the front row of Potions class. "What if the teacher is horrible? I slaved away over a hot cauldron and kept my nose buried in my Potions book to keep this class and to stay at the very top of the marks, and I worked so hard to keep it all fresh... I think I'll go into a blind rage if we get a shitty teacher."

"Oh, relax, will you? You're getting worked up over nothing," she muttered as her eyes fixed on my right hand that held my quill, threatening to break it in two from the tension.

There was low mumbling and whispers around the room as all of the students gazed around at each other, seeming to grow restless at having to spend two hours down in the cold dungeons.

Suddenly the door flew open and everyone went silent immediately. My breath caught in my throat and I jumped with the rest of the class as the door slammed. The tall figure of Professor Snape marched to the front of the class; his long, black cloak flowed behind him elegantly as he moved. He stopped and turned swiftly, facing us with the same cold, black eyes and venom that seethed from his sneering face.

My mouth fell open a bit as I stared at him. Appearance-wise, he was at the healthiest that I had ever seen him. His hair looked cleaner, his skin managed to retain the healthy glow that it was gaining when I had seen him over a year ago in St. Mungo's, and he seemed to have put on a bit of weight so he wasn't as lanky as he had been in the past.

Everyone in class stared at him in shock. All of us knew about his memories (come on, it was Hogwarts -- any secret was known by the entire school) and his role as a spy in the war. After several moments of deafening silence, it was broken by a faint echo in the corner of the class -- it was a Slytherin boy by the name of Jeremy Oliver that stood up, beginning to clap. Slowly, the rest of the class stood and joined him as we applauded the return of our Potions Master, who seemed put off by our sudden display of appreciation.

"Settle down and take your seats," he said in the velvet voice that haunted my dreams at night. "Your pitiful attempts at sucking up will do you no good in this class. Your other professors may be insolent enough to tolerate such behavior, but there'll be none of that here."

He moved swiftly across the elevated stone floor where his desk and cauldron were. We took our seats and watched him attentively.

"Now...if you dunderheads have finished your poor attempts at flattery, I am going to make myself clear and say this only once: I am here to teach you and prepare you for your N.E.W.T.S., and I expect you all to achieve nothing short of an 'O'. If you do not intend to give this subject one-hundred percent, leave this class now and don't waste my valuable time." He stared at the silent class, his cold eyes boring into every student individually.

All except me.

I stared up at him, feeling a chill go up my spine in his presence. I could just feel the power radiating off of him -- he was strong again, and he seemed to be back in full force. Gazing up at him, my heart raced at the thought that those hands (which were, at that moment, occupying themselves with sliding along the side of his wooden desk as he made his way around it to take a seat) had once touched mine (okay, it was only one hand, but it still counts), and I had kissed his cheek and lived to tell the tale (even though I had told no one -- yes, that includes Sam).

He launched into one of his famous beginning-of-class lectures about the use of the potion that we were to brew, and how important it would be... Okay, I wasn't fully listening and managed to nearly mess up the entire potion because my mind was clouded by the sweet sounds of his silky voice and the elation of having him back, alive and healthy, as our teacher. However, there was one thing that bothered me...

He didn't look at me. Not once.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor Snape gliding fluidly over to a short, trembling Gryffindor boy with sandy hair and violet eyes that was a row behind me.

"Mr. Spall, I see you still haven't learned the metric system. Five points from Gryffindor for your ignorance and wasting my time." Professor Snape waved his wand, cleaning up Geoff Spall's mess.

Professor Snape walked away and checked a Slytherin girl's cauldron; behind me, I heard Hermione whisper, "I told you it was three ounces of shredded boomslang skin, not four..."

"Miss Granger, is it necessary for you to always chirp instructions into the ears of inarticulate bumbles such as Mr. Spall? Two points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all," Professor Snape said without looking back at her, continuing his way up to the front row of the class.

I slowly looked back at Hermione and gave her a sympathetic look. She sighed and slowly shook her head. I heard Sam snickering quietly next to me; I nudged her with my elbow and turned forward to stare into my cauldron at the bubbling, purple liquid.

"Time is up. You all should have concocted a perfect draught if you have followed the instructions on the board and in your textbooks properly. Bottle your draught and put it on my desk. Your homework is on the board." He waved his wand as he made his way behind his desk, not bothering to look at anyone in the class.

"You go ahead of me," I whispered to Sam. "I'm going to try to be last. Maybe I can talk to him..."

"You're barking mad, but good luck," she muttered as she shot a glance at Professor Snape. "Try not to get hexed."

"Thanks," I whispered, briefly glancing up at our surly professor.

I dawdled with bottling the purple potion, watching everyone quickly place theirs up on his desk; he glanced up at all of them, giving them a look as deadly as a basilisk's if they dared to linger in his presence for more than a second...

Finally, after a Gryffindor girl placed her potion on his desk and nearly ran out of the room (oh the irony...), I made my way up to his desk, feeling my stomach churn from anxiety and fluttering butterflies.

As soon as the bottle came in contact with the wood on his desk, his hand quickly waved through the air; the classroom door slammed shut, causing me to jump. His head raised from staring down at his parchment that he had been writing on, and he locked eyes with me. His stare was intense and far from the one of the injured man that I had seen in hospital over a year ago.

My breath caught in my throat as I tried to stutter out a coherent sentence. My mind was drawing blanks under his sharp gaze. His cold, black eyes were like endless tunnels of midnight sky and seemed to hold the most mystery about him.

I could hear my own heartbeat pounding painfully against my hollow chest. His eyes slowly scanned mine, not once breaking contact. My stomach was twisting in knots, and my brain seemed to have fried every functioning circuit.

Then, I caught something. There was a spark in those dark pools of mystery. There was a certain...aura about them -- like he was curious (or maybe it was just my over-active imagination), yet tried to swim away from it.  
Finally, he waved his hand again and the classroom door opened. He slowly broke contact and looked back down at his parchment, as if I weren't even there. I stared at him for a few moments, confused, and slowly backed away from him.

* * *

"Where were you after Potions? I waited for you in the Great Hall, but you never showed up! Did Snape yell at you or something?" Sam asked me as soon as she found me on my bed in our dorm.

"No, no he didn't... I just wasn't hungry. Sorry I kept you waiting." I looked up at her from the book I had balanced on my knees.

I decided immediately that I wasn't going to tell her about the stare down between Professor Snape and myself. While I couldn't make sense of it, I sure in the hell didn't want her throwing about her strange accusations and theories.

"Oh. Well, Snape has that effect on people. Makin' 'em lose their appetite and all..." She snickered and kicked off her shoes.

I scowled down at my Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Hey, didn't you have tea with Lupin? Tea that I wasn't invited to? How'd that go?"

I glanced up at her in time to see her pulling off her robes to get changed into her pajamas.

"Tea was fine. He asked about how classes were and asked what I thought of him teaching again. He talked about Tonks and Teddy, and gave me chocolate."

"Lucky. I want chocolate from sexy Lupin..." She pouted, making me roll my eyes.

"You're a nutter, y'know it?"

"Says the one that's in love with Snape." She snickered.

"I am _not_ in love with him!" I glared at her as I roughly closed my book.

"Oh, _please_! I saw the way you were drooling over him in class! You admitted to your crush, Luc. Just admit that it's finally _beyond_ that!"

"It's nothing!" I argued, trying to be the sensible one. "It's a silly little school girl crush that'll go away eventually."

"You visited him in _hospital_. You got him a _gift_! That says quite a bit, y'know." She smirked.

"Oh, piss off..." I grumbled as I opened my book again.

"Lucy Snape... Lucy _Selena_ Snape. Y'know, your name flows pretty well with his last name."

"Sam, stop your babbling before I hex the daylights out of you," I said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Alright, Mrs. Professor Snape." She cackled as she finished changing into her pajamas.

I rolled my eyes and closed the curtains around my bed to have more privacy. After a few minutes of silence, I closed my book and laid back on the bed, thinking back to Professor Snape and the way he had been staring at me. Why did he do it?


	4. Supermegafoxyawesomehot

It had been a week since classes had resumed, and so far things had been relatively normal. ...except for the fact that my bloody Potions master hadn't spoken to me or even looked at me since our little stare-down on the first day. When I'd raise my hand to answer his questions, he'd call on someone that didn't even have their hand raised. He even ignored me when he gave me back my grades for my assignments!

I asked Samantha and Hermione if they had ever been stared down by Professor Snape the way I had been (of course, I didn't tell them that it happened to me, I just said it _hypothetically_ and asked what their reactions would have been), and they both said "no." It was frustrating, but I had other things to worry about -- between the mountains of homework, the constant war between Sam and Harley, and Robbie's flooding of letters -- the butterflies fluttering in my stomach and the gloomy mood at the thought of Professor Snape and his ignoring me had to be pushed to the back of my mind. Regardless, I still couldn't help but wonder why he had stared at me that way. Was it a warning?

* * *

Friday afternoon was rainy and unseasonably cold. Sam and I were in our final class of the day, Potions; Harley was, unfortunately, attending with us as well (much to Sam's discontent), and she had made sure to get a seat at the desk right next to ours to cause Sam even more grief than usual. Yes, she had taken to only targeting me when she was either bored with Sam, or just to further irritate her. I was getting rather irritated with their constant back-and-forths when they could have been putting their time to more valuable use such as...paying attention in class? Especially Professor Snape's -- we were in _his_ House, for Merlin's sake!

"Ms. Anderson, is it necessary for you to show your display of ignorance in my class by not paying attention when I address you, or am I wasting _both_ of our times?" Professor Snape stood in front of the harlot's desk and glared down his prominent nose at her.

Harley, who had been so engaged in staring Sam down, looked like she was about to jump right out of her skin at him calling her name.

"I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." She gave him her fake, sugar-sweet smile.

Professor Snape narrowed his cold, black eyes into menacing slits.

A small smirk threateningly hovered my lips, fighting with all its might to break loose. I remained neutral, not wanting to face the wrath of Severus Snape. I knew his mood was temperamental -- he had managed to blow up at two different Gryffindors after they nearly melted a hole in the bottoms of their cauldrons, all the while Hermione was attempting to whisper some instructions into their ears to help reverse the mistakes they had made.

"Oh, but of course you won't. You've never given me a reason to never believe the dribble that comes out of your mouth, Ms. Anderson. What ever was I thinking?"

 _Yes!_ I thought. _Patronize her, Professor Snape!_

Harley, being the twit she was, merely grinned at him like a conceited slut.

"We all make mistakes, Professor. Even those as...brilliant as you." She smirked.

_Shut up before I hex you so badly you won't even know what your own name is!_

Professor Snape's lip curled into a malicious smile. He stared down at her with the eyes of a madman. Harley shrunk in her seat, nearly quivering under his piercing glare.

"Insolent girl," he said in a low, silky voice that was always a warning for one to go running for the hills. "While I doubt your Potions work can improve much beyond a 'D,' I think an attitude adjustment is in order."

Harley's eyes widened while everyone in the class stared at her in silence. ...except for Sam, who was quietly snickering into her hand.

"Detention, Ms. Anderson. ...and detention for you as well, Ms. O'Hara. See me after class to arrange your punishments." He eyed both of them, not once glancing at me, before he gracefully swooped up to his desk.

"...bloody bastard," Sam whispered. She turned toward me and added, "Your boyfriend's in a bad mood. He needs to get laid."

" _Shhh_!" I whispered while nudging her. "Do you want detention with Filch or something?"

"No. I want kinky detention with Professor Snape, just to make you jealous." Sam rolled her eyes.

I shot her a glare before turning away from her to focus on my potion.

* * *

That evening, I was sitting in the common room with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework on my lap while my mind was as far away from the subject as possible. Though I knew it was silly, my mind _still_ continued to wander to Professor Snape. I so badly wanted to confront him about his staring, and why he had been ignoring me, but I hadn't a clue about how to approach a man like him (and I was terrified out of my wits). The thought of writing him a letter crossed my mind, but it was a rather cowardly thing to do ...and he would have probably taken away House points (though it rarely happened because he usually found any excuse he could to avoid deducting points from his own House), and it really did seem silly. Asking him after end-of-day classes probably would have resulted in hexing, especially if he were exceptionally short-tempered after having class with First years before the N.E.W.T. class.

I was picturing a fairy tale-like scenario involving him telling me that he had been staring was because he had noticed that I grew into a brilliant woman, and he wanted to take me on his teaching desk, and lavish my body with his tongue (...), when I felt a sudden weight next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and fixed my glazed, hazel eyes on Sam, who was staring at me with a hardy smirk.

"Your lover gave Harlequin Harlot a month's detention with Filch. She has to spend the next six weekends following him around the castle, too. Isn't it great?" She beamed.

My eyes widened.

"You're kidding! I mean, I've heard him give out nasty punishments before, but that one has got to be one of the worst ones yet. What about you?"

She shrugged.

"I gotta scrub cauldrons Monday night. After that, I'm off the hook. Harlequin is absolutely _furious_ \- it's _great_!" She let out a giddy squeal that she appeared to have been holding back since receiving the news.

I smirked a bit, not quite as humored as she.

"Wonder what ol' Filch'll do to her in detention...." I twisted my finger around the tip of my quill.

"Cleaning up most of the messes, most likely. Probably gonna make her scrub bed pans in the Hospital Wing, too." Sam's grin widened. "Oh, how I wish I could be the one to decide what she does... I'd make her feed grindylows. It'd be _hilarious_!"

"Ha...yeah. Hysterical." I looked down at my homework and chewed on my lip.

"You alright, Luc? You seem down."

"I'm fine. Just really tired. Lupin's asking for a thirteen inch roll of parchment for this assignment, y'know... I think I'm gonna go to bed." I closed my book and slowly looked into the ebony stone fireplace. "Yeah...bed."

I stood up and collected my things while Sam remained still, appearing to be confused.

"Okay. ...sleep well, Luc." She gave me an odd look as I nodded at her, hurrying off to our dorm.

* * *

 

Once shutting the door, I put my things away in my trunk before laying back down on the bed. I sighed, fixing my gaze on the emerald-green curtains of my four-poster bed. It was still early -- only eight -- but I felt no desire to stay down there to listen to Sam go on about Harley. There were some days where I truly believed that Sam and Harley seemed to have been harboring sexual tension for the other. Sam always said she was straight, but hey... maybe that was just me that thought that way.   
Putting them out of my head again, my thoughts wandered back to Professor Snape. I scowled, frustrated at not understanding what happened between us.

"That's it," I whispered. "I'm going to confront him after class on Monday."

* * *

The following morning, I was greeted in the Great Hall by my Eagle Owl named Dimitri. He was nibbling on Sam's toast while she stroked his silky, dark feathers, carefully avoiding the letter that was attached to his leg.

"When'd he get here?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Probably in the last couple of minutes. Looks like you gotta letter from Bane." She grinned.

"I'm surprised you didn't tear it open," I muttered as I took the letter from Dimitri and fed him a strawberry from one of the fruit bowls.

"Give me some more credit than that! Now, what's it say?" She grinned as she practically leaned on my shoulder to get a glimpse of his writing when I unrolled the parchment.

_Lucy,_   
_How's Hogwarts? I'm sure you're enjoying being back with all of your friends, and getting to read more about Defense and Potions. You know, you could probably make a great Auror! I know, you don't like the Ministry much, but I'm just throwing it out there... How's Alex? I haven't heard anything from him and wasn't sure if he'd gotten my owl._   
_Got a story for you, Luc. Your beloved boyfriend stopped by my place yesterday --_

"Oh no!" I groaned.

_\-- to deliver a message to you to give to your Potion's master. He said, "Tell that sorry, greasy git that he'll wish he hadn't lived if he hurts my bird." Quite a charmer you got there, Luc. He's a keeper. But, my dear cousin, what could have made him make such a comment? Hmm?_

I scowled while Sam snorted.

_Sorry to cut this short, but your owl is being temperamental right now. He's quite a sassy creature, you know it? Sorta reminds me of my colleagues here at the **Prophet**. Except he doesn't reek of gillywater and doesn't wear bright colors that make your eyes want to explode in their sockets._   
_Write back when you can -- tell me about what's going on there!_   
_Love,_   
_Bane_

"Your cousin is so _hot_ ," Sam said in an obnoxiously daydreamy voice.

"Gross," I murmured, cringing at the thought of her clinging to his arm. "Hermione's into him, I think..."

Sam groaned. "No way! She can go find herself a _different_ man! Bane's _mine_."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"He's so hot... Like... super hot." She grinned. "He's _supermegafoxyawesomehot_."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Super...what?"

" _Supermegafoxyawesomehot_!" Her grin widened. "Pretty suiting for him!"

"Oh...Merlin..." I rolled my eyes and shifted my gaze over to the staff table.

There were only four professors having breakfast: Headmistress McGongall, Professor Vector, Professor Lupin, and, to my heart's delight, Professor Snape.

"...hey...what's that word you used? _Superawesomemetatronhotness_?" I asked as my eyes rested on my favorite professor.

Sam scoffed.

" _Supermegafoxyawesomhot._ Is that how you're going to address Snape now?"

I looked at her smirking face and sneered in disgust.

"Keep your voice _down_!" I turned back toward the staff table.

Professor Snape sat there, stone-faced with perfect posture, eating his breakfast while a considerably perky Professor Lupin talked to him, speaking with the hand gestures of an Italian. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle -- he looked so cute and grumpy! Even though, after many years of observation, being around him was like playing with fire when he was like that. I lowered my hand and furrowed my brow as I continue to stare at him; his hair was curtaining his lowered head, making him slightly resemble a large ink blot in his black-clad outfit. Professor Lupin awkwardly turned his head away and engaged himself in conversation with Professor Flitwick, who had just taken his seat on the other side of Professor Lupin.

I rested my head against my hand, keeping my gaze locked on Professor Snape. He was absolutely beautiful, I thought, in his own way: shoulder-length black hair, piercing black eyes, prominent nose, tall with wide shoulders.... I shook my head, trying not to get lost in thoughts of lavishing his body. I sighed and adjusted my blurring vision so I saw him clearly one again.

He slowly raised his head and looked straight at me.

_Oh God! He's looking!_

I blinked a couple of times, allowing our eyes to meet for the first time since the first lesson of term. His cold gaze didn't seem as deadly as it was with everyone else, which raised another question in the back of my mind -- I wondered if he knew about my silly little schoolgirl crush on him, be it through Legillimens or Sam's big mouth spreading it around. I bit my bottom lip seconds before he looked away, being pulled into a conversation with Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick.

* * *

It was after lunchtime when I saw Professor Snape again. Sam and I were on the Grounds to enjoy the dry weather, wryly glancing at the sky every so often as if we expected it to begin downpouring with hail. We sat on a bench near the main entrance, giving us a pretty decent view of everything that was going on (a couple of First years trying to pelt each other with dungbombs, and witnessing a Fifth year Hufflepuff nearly being pushed into the Black Lake to tango with the giant squid were just a couple of things to list), and an easy escape in case anyone we didn't like decided to pester us -- speaking of which...

"Well, well... If it isn't the trolls themselves."

Sam and I looked up from her book, only to see Harlequin and her mate, Ivonka Polkiss (another Seventh year Slytherin girl), standing over us with their arms crossed. I heard Sam close her book loudly before she stood up, coming nose-to-nose with Harley. Ivonka took a couple of steps back, her waist-length, light-brown hair flowing behind her like a wizarding cloak.

"What do you want? Isn't it bad enough that we have to attend the same classes and sleep in the same room? I don't wanna see you anymore than I have to." Sam glared at her.

Harley's violet eyes danced with mischief; I drew my wand, having a bad feeling about what was coming next...

"Don't you know you shouldn't talk like that to me, O'Hara? I think you need to be taught a lesson." Harley pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sam. " _Sanguinare Auribu_ -"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Harley's wand flew from her grip before she could complete her hex (she was trying to make Sam's ears bleed); I pushed Sam out of the way, then backed Harley against the castle wall with the tip of my wand pressed to her jaw.

"You little wench," I hissed into her ear.

"Ms. Geller," purred a silky baritone voice that made my heart skip a beat, "release Ms. Anderson. _Now_."

I let go out Harley and stepped away from her, then turned around to face Professor Snape. He stood there, not looking at me, but fixing his gaze upon Harley.

"Well, Ms. Anderson. It seems you cannot keep yourself out of trouble, does it? You can add an extra week of detention with Mr. Filch to your schedule."

Harley, who seemed shaken by the quick turn of events, nodded as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Get out of my sight," Professor Snape snapped. "Take Ms. O'Hara with you."

_Uh oh..._

Harley didn't waste any time with leaving; Sam was a bit more reluctant until Professor Snape shot her a glare that could have petrified a basilisk. Once she was several yards away, Professor Snape turned to leave.

"See me after class on Monday, Ms. Geller."

I watched him walk away, completely dumbfounded.

_Someone please explain to me what in the HELL is going on here!_


	5. Monday

Being the overachiever that I was, I had completed all of my assignments on Friday night so I had the weekend to dawdle and obsess over my meeting with Professor Snape. It was silly to hope for, but I wondered if he would explain the staring, or at least say why he didn't give me a punishment when he caught me with _my_ wand pressed to _Harley's_ cheek. Maybe years of being respectful and not interrupting his class had finally paid off? Perhaps, Sam being the big-mouth I knew she could be, mentioned my crush on the snarky professor to Hermione in passing and now it somehow got back to him and he wished to harass me? The questions were never-ending and I was exhausted by Saturday morning when I should have felt slightly refreshed from three hours of sleep the previous night.

* * *

 

"Hey Geller, I heard your boyfriend's playing for the Appleby Arrows. That true?" a Sixth-year Slytherin girl named Cerys Shriver asked when I sat down next to Sam for breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Yes, that's true," I responded in a polite tone, even though I was beginning to find it a bit irritating to have people constantly asking if the rumors were true - was Robbie Springfield _really_ a Beater for the Appleby Arrows? Yes, yes he was...you puddingheads.

"Wicked! Think I could get an autograph?" She grinned with such a sparkle of hope - that was so rare in Slytherin House. I really couldn't spoil it...it was almost touching. "I've been a fan since I was eight!"

"Sure," was my cool response.

 _Let's inflate Robbie's ego some more. Go on, girls. Let's add the fuel to the fire. Let him know that you're willing to let him use you as a Quaffle, if you want. Let's start a complete fire across our tiny island... make him think he's the best thing the wizarding world has seen since Albus Dumbledore_.

Ceyrs absolutely glowed as she turned back to whisper to her group of mates.

"Just wait until you're Mrs. Robbie Springfield," Sam whispered to me after Ceyrs turned away to chat with her mates.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Don't you want to marry a rich Quidditch player? Have lots of sex and babies?" She smirked as she stabbed a plump sausage with her fork.

I snorted. "Hand Robbie a shiny Galleon and he'll have it spent faster than you can blink. I would never marry Robbie. He's...Robbie."

"That's what my mum said about my dad and they still got married."

"Didn't they divorce ten years ago?"

"...oh yeah!"

I rolled my eyes. "You can be such a doof sometimes, Sam."

"Blame the daddy issues." Sam shrugged as she reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

Daddy issues. That's probably what the mad muggles would blame as the reason for my crush on Professor Snape, even if I did have a good relationship with my father. Silly psycho-... psyche... psychopathic mumbo jumbo. You know, where they think they can "read" minds? Muggles always come up with such silly things.

I shrugged as well and poured a cup of coffee, only to have my attention turned away from the dark energizer to see hundreds of owls flying overhead with various packages and parcels and envelopes. A scarlet envelope dropped onto a poor Third year Gryffindor student's plate that was heaping with eggs and toast. A Howler. They were great when they weren't for you.

" _Ooohh_!" a Slytherin girl croaked. "Watson's got a Howler!"

I smirked, only to have it wiped off my face when a letter from Robbie fell on my plate. Dimitri landed on my shoulder, nearly knocking me sideways from the sudden dropping of his larger body and weight. He rubbed his soft head against my cheek and nibbled my ear affectionately.

"Thanks, Love. Have some food." I lowered my shoulder to the table; he leaped onto the table and dipped his beak into my cup of coffee.

I shrugged again - Hagrid always gave his boar hound, Fang, a keg... what's the difference if my owl had some coffee? He needed energy, too.

"Who's it from?" Sam asked as she pointed at the letter in my hands with her fork.

"Three guesses." I opened the envelope, receiving a massive paper cut when Watson's Howler started shouting throughout the Great Hall -

" _DANIEL RUPERT WATSON. YOUR FATHER AND I FOUND THIRTEEN 'BITCHIN' HAGS' MAGAZINES UNDER YOUR BED. DON'T THINK YOUR SAD ATTEMPT AT A DISILLUSIONMENT CHARM WOULD KEEP THEM HIDDEN FROM US, LAD. JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU COME HOME, DANIEL. YOU'RE IN THE WORLD OF TROUBLE!_ " There was a pause - Watson was pale white and trembling. The Howler turned itself to face the Hufflepuff table.

" _Yvonne, congratulations on getting into Hufflepuff. Try not to be a such a weasel like your brother_." The Howler turned back to Watson, " _We'll speak later, Daniel_."

The Howler ripped itself up and fell to the table in little shreds of red and white paper.

_Merlin. That woman's as BiPolar as Mrs. Weasley._

The entire Hall, excluding some very horrified and unamused teachers (Professor Snape included), burst into uproarious laughter. Sam seemed ready to bust a gut.

"Blimey, that was great!" she managed to choke out.

"Yeah...brilliant." I opened Robbie's letter, feeling a groan building up in my throat.

Sam tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Come on, Lucy, let's get out of here. Some girls are leering at that letter. I think they want something signed by a famous Quidditch-player..."

"Fine." I resealed the envelope and waited for Sam to get up.

We ended up wandering down a deserted corridor that led toward the Astronomy Tower, which seemed like a decent place to read Robbie's babbling.

"What's it say?" Sam rested her chin on my shoulder to stare at the letter as I, once again, pulled his letter out to read it.

"Something about Quidditch, I'm sure," I said bitterly.

His untidy scrawl was written in pale blue, one of the Appleby Arrows' team colors. I rolled my eyes and read his message -

_Hey Kitten_

-

"'Kitten'?" Sam snorted.

"Shuddup."

-

_Totally bummed that you still haven't left Hogwarts. Wish you would... get away from those old tossers and hang out with ace (young) people here in Appleby. You'd like it here, Luc... Lots of Quidditch! Of course, you may want to do some sort of stupid thing like read or brew... But we'll get you out of that bad habit!_

_I am, of course, the best Beater on the team. They can't believe how lucky they are to have me here! Just yesterday they locked me in a room with a Blast-Ended Skrewt with only my Beater's bat to ward it off. Ha! Tricksters. I showed them... I clobbered it to the death._

My jaw dropped in complete horror. A Blast-Ended Skrewt was locked in a room with Robbie? I actually felt sorry for it. Sam, on the other hand, was laughing her head off.

"What a blooming idiot!" She laughed. "Sounds like Robbie's Billy No-Mates."

"And he doesn't even realize it."

_So, Kitten, when you gonna come see me? How bout when you take one of those stupid Hogsmeade trips you apparate here to Appleby and we shake my bed springs a bit, eh? We've been together for a year...bought time for some arse-slappin and humpin, yeah?_

"Horrible bloke, ain't he?" Sam whispered.

"Typical young male..." I squinted my eyes at the rest of his letter -

_Shame, innit? Had you come with me instead of going back to school with your brother, we coulda been havin sex right now. Oh well... Come see me soon, Kitten._

_xo, your Fierce Dragon,_

_Robbie_

"Idiot." I crumpled up the piece of paper and lit it on fire without uttering an incantation and foolish wand-waving.

" _Jesus_!" Sam exclaimed as she pulled out her wand; she gave it a quick wave and said an incantation to put out the small fire that was on the stone floor. "Watch it, Lucy! You're going to get us in trouble. We don't want Snape yellin' at us this early on a Saturday."

"He won't need to yell at you because I will," came a wheezy voice from behind, making Sam and me nearly jump out of our skins.

We quickly turned around and faced Mr. Argus Filch, School Caretaker and Squib-Extraordinaire, with his newly-assigned assistant, Harley the Harlequin Harlot Wonder. Harley, who was usually dressed in nice-looking robes when she wasn't in school uniform, was wearing some of the rattiest and shabbiest robes I'd ever seen - even worse than Professor Lupin's.

"Anderson, clean up that mess. Remember... if I catch you waving a wand or even getting a _whiff_ of magic, it's back to refiling the Weasley twins' years of unforgivable crimes to the school in alphabetical order..."

The slag rolled her eyes and took the old, molding broom from Filch's hand and started sweeping up the ashes while Sam and I stepped to the side, watching her work with matching smirks.

"If I catch either of you two guttersnipes starting more fires and shouting about in the halls, I'll be sure to present Headmistress McGonagall with an argument to bring back the old methods of punishment that I _know_ she wouldn't dismiss..." He turned his beady eyes toward Harlequin.

"Anderson! Let's move along. Mrs. Norris' litter box needs cleaning and _you're_ going to do it. The salmon fillets the house elves made last night gave her a case of the trots, so I'd plug my nose if I were you..." A malicious smirk grew on his thin, cracked lips as he led a sour-faced Harley down the corridor.

Once they were out of ear-shot, Sam and I dropped to our knees on the floor and laughed until we were blue in the face.

"Bet there's shit _everywhere_!" Sam exclaimed. "Hope someone gets a bad case of the runs soon... Then she'll have to clean the bed pans and their trousers. I'd be willing to pay that Creevey kid a few Sickles to go take pictures of her face!"

"I may throw in a few Knuts to see that..." I snickered and helped Sam to her feet.

"There you two are," said Alex as he approached us. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"What'cha need, Alex? Contraceptive potions for the mystery bird?" Sam snickered.

Alex's ears glowed bright red as he fixed a scowl on his handsome face.

" _No_ ," he said firmly. "She doesn't even know I exist."

"Do you even know her name?"

"Yes, I do!"

"What is it?"

"Sam, leave him alone," I said in a bored tone.

Sam was always hassling Alex about his secret crush. All we knew was that it was a girl in his year, but her House was unknown. That pretty much narrowed it down to about fifty different girls...

"Thank you," Alex whispered. "C'mon, let's go outside before it rains..."

* * *

Monday finally arrived after a very slow-moving, boring Sunday. Classes were decent for the most part... The most exciting thing to happen was Harley hexing a Hufflepuff boy outside of Herbology class, resulting in a deduction of House points and a tongue-lashing from the otherwise gentle Professor Sprout. Sam and I had to hide our faces in our hands so we wouldn't draw attention to our chortling. Of course, Harley got her retaliation when she flung dragon dung at Sam, hitting her left ear - more points from Slytherin; you could bet Professor Snape was going to be really happy with us when he found out...

Potions was the last class of the day, and it was also when I was going to see my dear and darling (...) professor after class, which had kept me up most of the previous night. It was rather difficult to focus in his class, especially with his silky voice purring instructions into my ears. Perhaps it was the long-term effect of no masturbation, but he looked extra fuckable that day.

_Focus, Lucy._

Of course, Hermione was there to catch me right before I made a mistake that could have screwed up my entire potion. Sam was annoyed, but I was grateful. I would show Hermione my appreciate with my birthday gift for her - ten Galleons, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts theory book, some chocolate, and Bane's address so she could spend her Christmas break working with him on his book and getting better acquainted...however that may be, I didn't want to know.

After bottling a solution for sleep-apparation (instead of sleepwalking, some wizards would apparate to random places like Diagon Alley or the Atlantic Ocean.), I brought my phial up to Professor Snape's desk and left it next to the phials that students had turned in, then went back to my desk and dawdled with packing while I waited for the rest of the class to leave.

"Good luck," Sam whispered as she grabbed her bag to leave.

"Thanks..." I said quietly as I watched Professor Snape, who was seated at his desk with his nose buried in a book.

Once the rest of the class left, he waved his hand and the door slammed shut, locking itself. He lowered his book and stared at me.

Silence.

I bit my lip as I stared back at him, waiting for him to speak. After a few long seconds, he finally spoke.

"Ms. Geller," he said quietly, making me strain my ears just to hear him. "You are not in trouble."

_...what? So it's not about the confrontation... Maybe it's about the staring!_

"I-I'm not?" I stuttered stupidly.

"You are not... In trouble," he repeated, pausing for a moment in the middle of his sentence.

"Thank you, Professor," I said in a grateful tone.

"That's the first thing I wanted to let you know. The second..." He stood up from his desk, then slowly walked toward me with a thick, leather-bound book tucked under his arm.

"I want you to explain this." He dropped the book onto my desk, making it land with a loud _thunk_.

His cold eyes bore holes right through me; I swallowed hard and lowered my gaze to the book. The one I gave him when he was in St. Mungo's.

"I-It was a get well gift... and a small thank you," I said quietly.

He remained silent for a moment, his posture stiff as a board.

"Why...Ms. Geller...did you feel the need to bring me a petty little gift when I was content in my coma, dying in the hospital by myself?"

I shut my eyes, feeling fear's icy grip around my throat.

"B-Because, Professor, I didn't know how else to thank you for everything you've done... and I-I thought you'd be bored when you'd wake up, so I thought you'd like a new book to read."

"Thank me for what I've done? Protecting the Potter boy and being labeled as a murderer to add to my title as the 'Greasy Bat of the Dungeons'? The horrible, cold-heart bastard that nobody likes and hoped would be sacked, or even better... _dead_?"

"Professor," I said quietly, "I know you won't believe me...but I've never thought that way about you. I have always respected you and admired your work and teaching. You have always been my favorite teacher, even when the Dark Lord was about to take over our world and everyone doubted you. I was _always_ on your side."

He raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a scrutinizing look.

"Rubbish," he whispered. "Absolute rubbish."

He swept past me, making his way up to the front of the classroom where he leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not, Professor!" I exclaimed.

"Do _not_ speak to me in that tone, Ms. Geller," he growled.

I stared down at my desk, trying to compose myself.

"I'm sorry, Professor," I said quietly. "I just... I'm sorry."

"Save your apologetic babble," he said as he slowly walked toward my desk again. "Do you know who else visited me while I was in hospital, Ms. Geller?"

He stopped in front of my desk and placed his hands on either side of it. I slowly shook my head as I stared up at him.

He leaned down so his face was a few inches from mine.

"No one," he said in a low, bitter voice. " _Nobody_ came to see the old bat. Not even Headmistress McGonagall. So you must understand why I must wonder about you, of all people, dropping by baring a gift and a kiss."

My eyes widened, earning a malicious grin from him.

"Oh yes, Ms. Geller. I know what you did... I awoke to your inane babble. I believe those absolute dolts you associate with would have called it 'whispering sweet nothings' - yes?"

"I-I don't know, sir..." I whispered.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think you are." He leaned closer - his dark eyes were pulling me in and making me dizzy. "Why something as affectionate as a kiss on the cheek? What's your motive, Ms. Geller? Why do something nice for something so...evil?"

"You're not evil," I whispered. "I can see through the mask, Professor. You're a good man."

_That was one of the dumbest things you could say to him._

"Answer me," he whispered, taking another famous pause. "... _now_."

"I told you, Professor. I-...It was a get well gift, and a small thank you."

"I don't think that was it," he said in a dangerously low voice, causing me to shiver. "Trying to suck up, Ms. Geller? Just in case I did manage to not die in hospital, or kill myself, and came back to teach you dunderheads for all the years of my pathetic life?"

I could have cried. Really, I could have. This man that I loved...speaking that way. I kept myself together - Gryffindor courage, Slytherin determination. I would not run away like a frightened child.

"No, Professor. I w-was not trying to 'suck up.'"

"Or is it something else, Ms. Geller? Do I make you feel... _curious_? Of everyone in Slytherin, _you_ were always the most well-behaved - never putting a toe out of line, even when things were getting more and more horrifying for your innocent eyes... When you see me, do you see all of the darkness that's inside of you? Does it make you wonder what it's like...to have a taste?" he whispered, his mouth so close I could feel his hot breath on my face.

His regular speaking voice alone could make my knickers wet, but speaking in such a low, coaxing tone... I was _drenched_.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strange sound that resembled a moan and a strained grunt.

"Ta...Taste?" I whispered.

His face twisted into the grin of a mad man.

"Do you really respect me as much as you claim, Ms. Geller? Do I send chills of fear up that pretty little spine of yours?"

"Y-Yes, and...s-sometimes," I whispered, feeling more dizzy by the second.

_Where's he going with this? Why is the room spinning?_

"Tell me... why is that, Ms. Geller? Why do you fear me?" he asked quietly, his eyes lowering themselves briefly before raising to meet mine.

"Y-You're very powerful... a-and you're not s-someone to anger...or betray," I whispered, my eyes widening as I spoke.

" _Exactly_ ," he whispered, pulling his face away from mine so he could stand at his full height. "Leave."

I slowly shook my head, trying to bring myself back to earth.

"P-Pardon?" I stuttered.

" _Leave_ ," he repeated in a firmer tone. "Your presence is no longer required."

"Y-Yes sir..." I whispered, quickly standing and grabbing my bag. "Have a good night, Professor."

He said nothing in return; all he did was magically unlock the door. I didn't look back at him when I hurried out of his classroom - all I could do was repeat what happened in my mind and feel even more confused than the last two encounters with him.


	6. Affection From Severus Snape

Thursday's classes were always the lightest and most exciting. I only had three to attend, which would have been Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Sam was feeling extra chipper because she managed to make Harley's cauldron explode, not only making it split, but making a thick, purple substance like glue stick to everything in its path. Sadly that meant Professor Snape.

Sticky with purple goo that reeked of something like skunk and grindylows, and red-faced, Proessor Snape hurled some pretty record-worthy remarks at Harley, who was bewildered by the entire incident. By the time he was done belittling her intelligence and slapping her with cleaning up the mess after class, he was back to his calm demeanor. One of his personal bests, I think.

* * *

 

At dinner that evening, we got seats at the spot closest to the Staff Table where I had a fantastic view of Professor Snape. I smiled like a twit at his annoyed expression when Professor Lupin started speaking to him. As he spoke, Professor Snape's gaze wandered over to me.

_Oh boy. Another potential awkward confrontation?_

"Doesn't Lupin look _hot_?" Sam whispered as I continued to hold Snape's gaze.

"Ew. He's like my uncle, you weirdo," I whispered.

"You mean the distant Uncle you don't know very well, but kind of have a crush on?"

"You are nasty," I muttered, noting Professor Snape's head lowering slightly as he kept his dark orbs on me.

_What's going through his mind?_

"Says the future wife of the greasy, old dungeon bat!" she whispered harshly.

Lo and behold, our dear old friend Harlot came around from the other end of the Slytherin table to cause more trouble. Her target? Me.

"Well, well... if it isn't Sam's lesbian lover, the Geller girl," she said in a snide voice. "Surprised McGonagall hasn't given you two your own private chambers yet."

"Go away, Harleen," I said, knowing she _hated_ her full name.

I broke my gaze with Professor Snape in time to see her pulling out her wand. Out of slight panic and anger, a loud _BANG!_ erupted in the Great Hall, causing everyone's chatter to die out immediately and all heads to turn in the direction it came from.

Harley laid on the floor, knocked out cold.

_... I am in some deep shit._

"What the hell did you do?" Sam whispered in a panic. "We're going to lose, like, two-hundred House points for that! You might be _expelled_! ...and since when can you do wand-less magic?"

Teachers rushed down from the Staff Table as Sam and I slid away in our seats.

"Oh, dear," Madame Pomfrey said as she ran diagnostic spells. "She'll be out for a couple of days, and may have temporary amnesia."

"Lucy... why would you do this?" Professor Lupin asked with disappointment in his eyes.

"Actually... it was Ms. Anderson here who was starting trouble. I saw her drawing her wand at Ms. Geller," Professor Snape said in his usual, calm manner.

I could have fainted in that moment - Severus Snape was coming to _my_ defense?

"She was protecting me," Sam said as she stood up next to me. "Harleen has been threatening me since we boarded the train, and she's started coming after Lucy as well."

Professor Lupin gave Sam a pitiful look, while Professor Snape kept his eyes on me.

"Poor dear. Come up to my office - I'll give you some chocolate. It'll help you feel better," he said as he walked past Sam, motioning her to follow him.

Sam looked at me with eyes that screamed, _SCORE_!

Professor Flitwick helped Madame Pomfrey take the Harlot up to the Hospital Wing.

"Everyone go back to their meals," Headmistress ordered. "Except for Ms. Geller and Professor Snape."

I saw the dumbfounded faces of my peers immediately look back at their plates, and whisper among themselves.

"Follow me," Headmistress McGonagall ordered, leading Professor Snape and me out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 

Once we were outside the closed doors, she turned to us, a look of fury in her eyes.

"Professor Snape, given that you are Head of Slytherin House, I assume you will be able to handle this situation that has caused further embarrassment in your House's name," she snapped.

"Indeed, Headmistress. It does stain the name of Slytherin to have a student protect her friend and defend herself." His arms were locked behind his back, standing stiff as a board, as usual.

"For Ms. Anderson's actions... fifty points from Slytherin," Headmistress said as she stared at Professor Snape; her gaze towards me, which made me stand my ground.

 _Actions like a Slytherin, mind like a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor at heart...._ I heard Bane's voice echoing in my mind.

_Not this time, Bane.... I thought sadly._

"Ms. Geller, given your record as the most well-behaved student in your House until tonight, you are not going to be expelled for your actions. However... thirty points from Slytherin, for potentially harming Ms. Anderson."

She turned to Professor Snape, venom still in her eyes.

"Severus, you will decide her punishment." She turned back to me. "Unless Professor Snape chooses his punishment for you immediately, you will return to your dormitory immediately."

"Yes, Headmistress," I said quietly.

She turned on her heel, her emerald green robes dragging behind her as she returned to the Great Hall. As soon as the door slammed shut, Professor Snape turned to me.

"Ms. Geller, let's discuss your behavior in my office," he said as he grabbed my arm, and nearly dragged me into the dungeon.

_He's going to kill me. But he's a good man.... He wouldn't kill me.... There's always room for chance, though...._

* * *

We arrived in Professor Snape's office five minutes later. He sat behind his desk and started writing something.

I stood in my spot, quiet, and slightly afraid of what he had planned for me.

"I am writing a letter to your father, and to Ms. Anderson's parents," he said in a less firm tone than the one he showed in front of our class. "Sit down, Ms. Geller."

"Professor, I-" he cut me off.

"I know exactly what happened," he said. "During our little... staring contest... I saw Ms. Anderson approaching you. What happened to her is her own fault."

_He's taking my side?!_

"I award you twenty-five points for your quick reaction. Headmistress McGonagall seems to forget that we are here to train you dunderheads to defend yourselves when you enter the world on your own."

"Right...." I said quietly, feeling pretty stupid. "You think of me as a dunderhead, Professor?"

He stopped writing for a moment and just stared at his parchment.

"No," he said after several moments of silence. "I've never thought of you in such a way."

"The staring, then completely avoiding me in class... why?" I asked after finally working up the courage.

He sealed the envelopes and set them to the side.

"I believe our little chat a few days ago may be an indicator." He sat back in his seat, lacing his fingers together in his lap. "I have questions for you as well, but first... your punishment."

I swallowed back a lump in my throat as I watched him - perfect posture, face cleared of emotions.

"You will spend three months in detention with me. You will be allowed to do your homework down here, or any other studying you may need. You will write lines, and you will assist me with my brewing."

I blinked a few times. "I won't have to clean cauldrons? Or pickle eel eyes?"

"Not unless you prefer that, Ms. Geller," he said in an almost humored tone.

"No, sir. Thank you, sir," I said quickly.

"I will walk you to your dormitory," he said as he stood up. "You are to stay there for the rest of the night. Do not discuss the details of your detention with anyone. Understood?"

He was standing next to my chair, staring down at me with burning eyes.

"Yes, sir," I said as I stood up.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, his eyes still boaring into mine.

"You are quite the curious one, witch," he said as he stared into my hazel eyes. "I would still like to know why you would be the only one to pay me a visit while I was in hospital, and why you would give me a gift."

"I told you... it was a small token - a tiny 'thank you' for what you've done for us. I -.... If it offended you, sir, I'm deeply sorry," I said nervously, feeling his hot breath on my face.

He raised his eyebrow at me, studying me like I was some new ingredient he'd never laid eyes on before.

"Come. To your dormitory," he said as he released me.

* * *

The following morning, I met Sam at the Slytherin table (trying my best to ignore the stares and whispers from other students when they spotted me) for breakfast. 

"Lupin is _so_ nice," she said with a dreamy sigh, staring up at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was seated at the Staff Table. "He gave me a bar of Honeyduke's Best Chocolate, and told me I was so brave to never come to any of the teachers for help when I needed it."

I stared at her with my mouth slightly open.

"You're just as much of an instigator as Harlequin!" I snapped. "If it wasn't for you two idiots, we wouldn't have lost House points, and people wouldn't be staring at me like I'm about to sprout a troll head and curse everyone!"

Sam snickered. "The looks on everyones' faces when you did that, though. How the hell did you even do that? What was that spell?"

"I don't know," I lied. "I just felt my magic ready to explode, and it just happened."

Truth was, I invented that spell. Another truth was that was the first time I did magic (intentionally) without my wand. It was risky, but it was a great opportunity to see if it worked... sort of. The spell I created knocked people out for anywhere for a few hours to a few months. "Excusserit" was the name of the spell; the amnesia part I didn't really consider, but the Harlot could stand to lose a few memories.

"Either way... you saved yourself from being jinxed or something by that psychopath." Sam sipped her pumpkin juice. "By the way, nice job saying thanks for covering for your wacko ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for saving my wacko ass last night."

"No problem." She snickered. "So... McGonagall returned without you and Snape. What happened?" She winked.

"I have detention for three months," I said blandly, even though I was looking forward to it.

"Will you be spending some time under his desk, if ya know what I mean?" She nudged me, always trying to get a rise out of me.

"No," I said coolly, though the thought _did_ cross my mind. "I'll be scrubbing cauldrons and pickling some very foul things. He's written to my father, and to the Harlot's parents."

Alex suddenly approached our table, appearing to be distressed.

"Lucy... are you alright?" he asked quietly, trying not to gain the attention of his fellow Ravenclaws.

"I'm fine, Alex. I've only been given detention. That troll won't be bothering anyone for a while." I smiled at him.

Harley had a history of bullying about anyone who wasn't in her little clique. While she mainly targeted Sam and myself, she did go after my little brother from time to time, along with some of his friends (a couple of which were Hufflepuffs, the House Harlequin seemed to look down upon the most).

As I finished my sentence, a flock of owls flew in, dropping letters, packages, and one or two Howlers for the Students. It didn't take long for Alex and I to spot the bright orange Fwooper closing in on us.  
"Uh oh...." Alex said, almost running away as Jax, our father's pet Fwooper (yes, he was _that_ insane) landed on my shoulder.

Several Slytherin students stared at the beast on my shoulder, who dropped an envelope on my plate.

"Have some breakfast, Jax," I said as he hopped off my shoulder and attacked my bacon.

"I can't believe the Ministry has let your father keep that thing," Sam said as she, too, kept her eyes fixated on Jax.

"He's kept under a Silencing Charm at all times, and the Ministry watches him closely. He's a good boy," I said as I brushed his blindingly-bright feathers.

I opened the letter from my father, not too worried about what he was going to say.

  
_Lucy,_  
  
_I received a letter from your husband - I mean, your Professor - last night and was deeply ashamed by your actions. I was hoping it'd be Robbie you cursed instead of some half-wit classmate of yours. They are unsure of what the spell is that you used, so I can only assume my brilliant daughter created it herself. Well done, Gorgeous._

_Your mother has been out of the country for some time now. She isn't aware of what happened, but I'm sure the Ministry will get a hold of this somehow. Barmy bastards just don't know when to keep to themselves, eh?_

"The irony is that your dad is an officer for the Ministry...." Sam muttered over Lucy's shoulder.

  
_Anyway, I'll be seeing you later today. Hold on to Jax for me until I get there. He's missed you._  
  
_Love,_  
_Dad_  
  
"How is it your family is well-off, has good jobs, supposedly has this good reputation, and yet your father is insane and his daughter is in Slytherin?" Sam snickered again.

"I haven't a clue." I pet Jax again, having missed the damned beast. "Just lucky, I guess."


	7. Detention With Professor Snape

My first evening of detention started at six. Professor Snape had me label phials and bottles of the potions he was working on, and was fairly civil towards me. He even went as far as to say my penmanship wasn't that sloppy, which I took as a giant compliment since he always complained endlessly about my classmates' writing.

"Ms. Geller, will you please retrieve that bottle of Aconite?" he asked as he stared over his cauldron.

I nodded and grabbed the bottle that contained a couple of flowery plants inside, which were on a shelf above me.

A moment after I handed it to him, he paused momentarily before quietly saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir," I said in a gentle tone, doing my best to not set him off in any way.

"Ms. Geller, what is the name of the potion that I am brewing?"

"Wolfsbane Potion, sir," I answered immediately.

"Ten points to Slytherin," he said in a pleased tone.

"Thank you, Professor."

_Be respectful. If you can earn House points in detention, while getting to stare at Snape, and not having to scrub cauldrons... this could be the best possible deal ever._

" _Cure for Boils_ ," I wrote on a small bottle of blue liquid.

While I rarely served detention during my time at Hogwarts (you'd swear I wasn't a Slytherin with how well-behaved I was), this was easy and rather enjoyable. It was far better than sitting in the Common Room, listening to gossip, and hearing Samantha whine endlessly about the Harlot.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" I asked after I labeled a few more bottles of potions.

He finished stirring the potion, and finally raised his eyes to me.

"Yes...." he said slowly.

"While I am fully aware that it is none of my business, sir, but is that for Professor Lupin?" I motioned toward his cauldron with my head.

"Yes, it is none of your business," he answered, voice dripping with snark. "... but yes, this is for Professor Lupin. I trust you won't go running your mouth to those imbeciles you associate with."

I really didn't care about him calling Sam an imbecile, since she really did react irrationally from time to time. However... this implied he might have been insulting my little brother. While I don't take kindly to anyone insulting Alex, I knew it was best to keep my mouth shut.

"I won't tell a soul, Professor." Pause. "Thank you for answering my question."

"You are most welcome, Ms. Geller."

* * *

Things were silent for possibly half an hour. I finished labeling all of the bottles he had for me, so I waited patiently for him to finish stirring his potion.

"Sir," I said once he was finished and wiped sweat from his brow, "I am finished labeling bottles. What would you like me to do now?"

He looked slightly annoyed until he looked at the clock - quarter to seven.

"Did you attend dinner, Ms. Geller?" he asked as he glanced into his cauldron.

"No, sir. Have you eaten?"

He snapped his head up and raised his eyebrow.

"No, Ms. Geller, I have not." He stared at me for several moments before snapping his fingers.

A house elf appeared in front of him.

"Good evening, Master Snape. What can Lali get for you?" She bowed at his feet.

"Lali, bring two goblets, a bottle of pumpkin juice, and what was served at tonight's dinner for two, please."

"Certainly, sir. Lali will return shortly, sir." She vanished quickly.

Professor Snape moved elegantly around his cauldron and waved his hand, making the flames go down beneath his cauldron. He sat behind his teaching desk and leaned his back against his chair, posture perfect as always.

"Have a seat, Ms. Geller," he said as he stared at the chair he summoned in front of him.

Hesitating for a moment, I quickly walked over to the chair and sat down, surprised by how comfortable it was.

"After dinner, you may do whatever amount of homework you have with you," he said, gesturing towards my bag that hung from my shoulder. "You will be released by nine and I will escort you to your Common Room."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 

Less than five minutes later, Lali apparated into the room along with two other House Elves, carrying in our food and drinks.

"Thank you," I said to a particularly short House Elf with sky-blue eyes.

"You are most welcome, miss," he said as he bowed to me. "Would Ms. Geller like anything else from Nonnie?"

"No, Nonnie. You may go," Professor Snape answered for me in a bored tone.

Nonnie apparated out of the room, along with Lali and the other unnamed House Elf.

"Thank you for this, Professer," I said politely as I dug into the plate of lamb, roasted potatoes, and peas.

Professor Snape looked up from his plate for a moment, then looked back down immediately.

Dinner was quiet, which I expected. Once we were finished, Professor Snape waved his hand in the air and made the plates and goblets disappear.

"I suggest you get to your homework now, Ms. Geller," he said in his silky baritone voice. "I have a potion to attend to. You may observe if there is enough time when you are finished with your work."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," I said, watching as his cloak billowed when he made his way back toward his cauldron.

I only had Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, which was supposed to be about thirty centimeters long about the Patronus Charm. That coming Monday we were to start practing the spell, which Professor Lupin already taught us. I was looking forward to seeing what my Patronus would look like - my father's was a damn platypus, so who knows what mine could turn out to be.

* * *

 

With a quarter of an hour left to spare, I put away my completed homework and walked over to Professor Snape's cauldron. I stopped a few meters away and watched him stir his potion again, which looked nearly finished.

Professor Snape looked up at me and watched me like a hawk. I swallowed hard and kept my eyes locked with his. Without much notice, he swifty glided around his cauldron and came closer to me.

"That did not take you long, Ms. Geller," he said as he stared down at me.

"No, sir. I only had one essay to write," came my short answer.

_Doubt he wants details._

He raised an eyebrow again, slowly getting closer to me.

"You're quite the little witch," he said just as my back touched the counter behind me. "Quick-learner, sharp mind.... Possibly my best student," he said in a low voice.

He was close enough so I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled of a mixture of multiple potions ingredients, smoke, and whatever he used as deodorant. Overall, the combination was slightly... spicy?

"Thank you, sir. That is very kind of you to say," I said quietly, feeling myself shake a little at our close proximity.

_Think of Robbie. Your boyfriend. I mean, I don't like him that much, but...._

He placed his hands on either side of me on the hard surface. He leaned down slowly, our eyes holding each others' gaze.

"Well, Ms. Geller?" he asked quietly once our faces were even. "Where's that courage you so boldly displayed a year ago?"

_Think of Robbie, think of Robbie, think of Robbie...._

I swallowed back another lump in my throat and shook my head.

"I-I..."

As luck would have it, a bell chimed in the background. Professor Snape sneered as he stood up straight and waved his wand, making the clock in the background break.

"Your detention is up," he said in a stiff manner, going back to his rigid posture once he backed away from me. "You are to not speak of what actually happened in here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said, finally feeling my breath coming back.

"I shall lead you to your Common Room."

* * *

The following morning, Sam and I had breakfast in the Great Hall at half past eight. The mail was arriving, with a flood of packages and letters dropping across the room. I received three letters - one from Bane, one from Robbie, and one from my dad.

"Hang on - didn't your dad show up to the school yesterday?" Sam asked in between bites of her blood sausage as she stared over my shoulder at my letters like the nosy person she was.

"No. Harlot's parents couldn't make it yesterday, so the 'conference' was placed on hold. I'm sure Dad will have details. I guess we'll find out," I said as I pat Jax on the back while he took a quick bath in a neighboring Slytherin student's bowl of cereal, who looked disgusted by the ordeal.

I saw a bright orange flash as he flew away, spraying Aurum Bolstrode in the face with milk. He glared at the beast, then made some very snide remarks at me.

"Shag off, Bolstrode," I said as I opened my father's letter.

"Lucy!" Sam exclaimed, literally grabbing my face and turned it towards the staff table, where Jax found Professor Snape and planted himself on his shoulder. "He knows Mistress' sugar daddy!" she whispered in my ear, snickering away.

"Shut up," I growled, watching Jax rub his head on Professor Snape before flying out the way he came in.

I felt a nip on my finger, which made me jump when my attention landed on Dimitri.

"Sorry, old friend," I said as I ran a finger down his smooth, feathery chest before handing him a piece of Sam's scrambled eggs. "Enjoy Samantha's breakfast."

I grinned while she swatted me with her Divination book.

"Just read your dad's letter!"

"Fine, fine...."

_  
Lucy,_

_I'll be at your school at three today. Your mother won't be able to make it, since she's currently wiping the memories of a whopping three-hundred Muggles in Northern Ireland. She made a Howler to send to you and told me to attach it to Jax; no need to worry, love, I destroyed it so you won't have to go through any humiliation._

  
"Your dad is kind of awesome. And kind of hot," said Sam.

"Ew!" I whispered.

  
_Anyway, see you later on, sweetheart. I'm sending my affections to your husband via Jax. Hope he doesn't mind! Tootles!_

_Love,_   
_Dad_

  
"Oh, Merlin," I muttered as I dropped the letter and let my head fall into my hands. "I will kill that man one day...."

Sam was quite amused, but egged me on to open up the letter from Robbie.

  
_Luce,_

_Why haven't you written to me? I've been bragging on about the hot Slytherin babe I've been with for a year now, and they want proof!! Best attach a photo of yourself in lingerie, by the way.... Gets a bit lonely here, training hard and all. We'll beat the shit out of Ireland this year! You wait!_   
  
_Robbie_   
  


"What a dolt," Sam said as she rolled her eyes. "Just break up with him already!"

I sighed. "If only it were that simple."

I snapped my fingers, making the letter shred into tiny pieces. Sam's eyes went big, as her wandless magic was poor, and she couldn't even begin to use spells without speaking the incantations.

A pair of dark eyes caught my attention; I turned my head and saw Professor Snape staring at me. For a moment, I thought I caught a slight smirk on the man's lips....

"Read Bane's letter! Also, is there a chance I could Floo to his flat some time? I haven't seen him in a couple of years. Is he as hot as he was the last time I saw him?"

"Sam. Shut up. I will hex you," I said as I glared at her, making her grin at me while she twirled her long, shiny blonde hair.

  
_Dear Lucy,_

_Thank you for giving Hermione my address. We've planned to spend the Christmas holiday by doing some research on my book, which is still without a title. I'm quite busy with an article for the Profit at the moment, so I don't have much to write at the moment. However... you, madam, have a birthday coming up! Please enclose what you want - it's not every day my favorite cousin turns nineteen! (don't tell Alex)._

_With love,_   
_Bane_

  
"Tell him a marriage proposal to me would be the greatest gift you could receive for your birthday," Sam said with a deep sigh of lust.

"You are gross," I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can't help it that your family is hot! Anyway, I've got Charms now. Toodles!" She patted me on the head, then hurried out of the Great Hall with her bag swinging behind her.

"Blooming idiot...." I muttered.


	8. The Meeting

I arrived at the Gargoyle to Headmistress McGonagall's office with Professor Snape by my side, who seemed particularly annoyed to be there.

"Teacup Mice," Professor Snape said with an eye roll.

"'Teacup Mice'?" I questioned as I looked up at him, listening to the sound of the Gargoyle turning, revealing the spiral staircase up to her office.

Professor Snape grabbed my arm and pulled us onto the third step.

"Insufferable, that woman."

The slow ascend towards the Headmistress's office left an odd feeling of tension between me and Professor Snape. Well... _I_ felt it, anyway. We had yet another staring contest, which was becoming very normal for us by that time. He moved slightly closer to me, making me lean against the stone wall, which was both uncomfortable and a little sexually frustrating.

He raised an eyebrow at me, almost looking amused by my reaction. His hand still remained on my arm, which was only slowly tightening its grip.

"Enter," came Headmistress McGonagall's voice, making Professor Snape jerk away from me immediately.

The door flew open, via whose magic I would never know, to reveal Headmistress McGonagall behind her desk, with my father and the Harlot's parents seated in front of it. They were all staring at Professor Snape and me, which could have potentially been quite a specticle - Professor Snape was stone-faced as usual, while I possibly looked flushed.

"Severus!" my father, whose hazel eyes were sparkling with mischief, exclaimed as he raised up from his seat.

"Ember," Professor Snape muttered.

See, my father and Professor Snape went to school together, but my father was a couple years ahead of him. My father always liked to pick at Professor Snape when he could, but considered him a "scrawny swot of a friend," so I guessed it was a bit of a love/hate relationship with them. When I asked about Professor Lupin, my father merely laughed and told me he was the only Marauder he could stand.

Headmistress McGonagall conjured a couple seats between my father and Harley's parents (who, by the way, looked twelve shades of pissed at me), and motioned for us to sit.

"When exactly is Harleen going to come out of her coma that was induced by your horrid psychopath of a daughter?" Mr. Anderson asked my dad.

My father smirked at the older, red-faced man with his fire-red hair that matched his daughter's.

"Hear that, Luce? My little psychopath," he said fondly as I sat next to him, giving me a look of complete adoration.

"That's right - encourage the behavior.... For all we know, we could have another You-Know-Who on our hands," Mrs. Anderson replied as she stared past Professor Snape to shoot me a particularly nasty look.

"I can assure you, Mrs. Anderson, that Ms. Geller will not copy the actions of the Dark Lord." Professor Snape had seated himself next to me by that time, looking uncomfortable and increasingly annoyed.

Dad looked at me and smirked, revealing his brilliant-white teeth.

"I'm so glad your hu-...Professor is sticking up for you, gorgeous. A good man, he is."

Headmistress McGonagall turned her head to raise an eyebrow at my father, looking stern and pursed-lipped as always. At that point I threw my head in my hands and wished for Headmistress to decide it was a waste of time and shoo us out of her office.

"'Good man'? Quite a traitor in my book," said Mr. Anderson.

Professor Snape slowly turned his head toward him to give him one of his famous death glares.

"A traitor who has ensured the safety of our world and anyone born into it regardless of their blood," I snapped at him.

"Ms. Geller, manners," Professor Snape said slowly.

"Oh come now, Severus, let the girl speak her thoughts," said Dad, looking extremely amused by this situation.

Suddenly, the door to the office opened, revealing Professor Lupin, whose robes looked slightly less shabby that day, and were quite a fetching shade of diarrhea brown.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he waved his wand, conjuring a chair on the other side of my father.

"Nothing to worry about, Remus," Headmistress said as she smiled kindly at her Head of Gryffindor House.

_That woman absolutely favors Gryffindors beyond belief. Prejudice!_

_Doesn't Snape do the same with Slytherins?_

_Yeah, but that's different. I'm actually in his House._

"Remy! Long time, no see!" My dad stood up, his dark brown hair shining under the sunlight emitted from the window, and wrapped his arms around Professor Lupin's shoulders.

"Ember," Professor Lupin mumbled into my dad's bright yellow robes (he liked bright colors. It was normal), patting him on the back. "Nice to see you, old friend."

Dad sat back down and leaned back in his seat, looking rather content with life.

"Now that you and the monster are reacquainted, can we please discuss the punishment of your beastly daughter, and the condition of our daughter?" Mr. Anderson asked, looking completely done with the meeting.

"'Beastly'?" my father asked as he leaned over to stare at Mr. Anderson. "First time anyone has said she's taken after her mother! Usually they say she looks like me."

That part was true. Alex and I looked like we were poured out of the same mold as our father. The Geller genes were just very strong, I would suppose.

"What an awful thing to say about your wife!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed, her dishwater-blonde hair looking ready to sprout wings and take off.

"It is." My father then grinned at her. "Fetching new wig you've got there, Ophelia. Where did you find that one? In a gutter in Knockturn Alley?"

Headmistress rolled her eyes at the conversation and looked like she was questioning her life choices. I heard Professor Lupin stifle a laugh.

"It most certainly is not a wig, thank you!" she said in an extremely offended tone.

_Can Professor Snape and I just go down to his office so I can have detention with him? I'll scrub cauldrons if it means getting me out of this horrid situation!_

"We all know you singed your scalp when your wand backfired on you a few years back. You don't have to keep hiding it from us," my dad replied as he continued to smile.

"Typical Ravenclaws - always thinking they're so witty," Mr. Anderson said bitterly, sticking his rather pointy nose in the air.

"Well, we are known for our intellect and critical thinking skills," my father said as he rested his feet on Headmistress's desk, and tipped his chair back. "Since the majority of the room is Slytherin, I'll refrain from commenting on what your House is known for. No offense, Luce, Severus."

"None taken," I said, having grown used to his constant teasing about the Sorting Hat's decision.

"At least we take some pride in ourselves," Mr. Anderson snapped, "and will someone please explain why the bloody wolf is here?"

"I requested Professor Lupin here as a unbiased bystander," Headmistress replied, staring firmly at Mr. Anderson. "I hoped what he saw could help shed some light on this, given that Professor Snape has shown some favortism towards Ms. Geller in the past."

_Say what??_

My head immediately snapped towards Professor Snape, who was absolutely seething at Headmistress.

"I have not shown favoritism," he replied coolly. "I have just noticed that Ms. Geller acts less foolishly than the rest of her classmates on more than one occasion."

"Oh Severus, you know Lucy has to be your favorite. I know you're Lucy's favorite," my father, ever-so-helpful in any situation, blabbered. He then turned towards Professor Lupin and said, "No offense, Remus. Perhaps if you growled a bit more and charmed your nose up a size, she might fancy you."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, absolutely _shaking_ from being so mortified. "Stop with your stories!"

Dad _glowed_ at me, looking ready to laugh at any given moment. Honestly, how that man was even an Officer astounded me.

"I'm a little hurt, Ms. Geller. I thought _I_ was your favorite teacher," Professor Lupin replied in a teasing manner.

I caught a glance at Professor Snape, who was smirking slightly.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Who gives a bloody damn about her favorite teacher. _What_ is the condition of Harleen?" Mr. Anderson demanded.

Headmistress sighed. "Madame Pomfrey said she will be awake within a day. The condition of her memory, however, is unknown at this point."

"What does that mean? She could even forget who we are?" Mrs. Anderson asked with great concern.

"Let's hope so," my dad replied. "I'm tempted to Obliviate myself when I get home to forget about that ghastly wig, ma'am."

That time Professor Lupin snorted at his comment. For a fraction of a second, Headmistress looked like she was going to smile.

"Enough comments, Ember. Behave or I'll Transfigure you into a coat hanger," she said in a firm tone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor Lupin nudging my father and snickering quietly.

"That goes for you too, Remus," Headmistress added.

Mrs. Anderson let out an exasperated sigh. "Well then, what's been done as far as punishment? He has given Harleen very harsh, undeserved punishments! There better be more enforcement with her!"

"Ms. Geller is serving detention with me for three months due to her uncharacteristic reckless behavior," Professor Snape stated. "This evening she will experience the wonders of bottling Doxy venom. Let's hope it's not lethal."

It was a load of dragon dung, of course. That night I was due to write lines.

"Let's hope it is!" Mr. Anderson said. "This girl is nothing short of a nightmare! Our Harleen complains about her and her little friend constantly."

"Funny how stories can be changed so easily, eh?" my father replied. "I've witnessed first-hand of _your_ daughter bullying my daughter and her friend. You really should keep that girl on a lead, Angus."

Headmistress rolled her eyes and waved her wand. My father opened his mouth to speak again, only to be found that she put him under a Silencing Charm.

"Thank Merlin," Professor Snape muttered. "Ember, you're still as foolish as you were in school."

Out of nowhere, Jax came swooping in, bright orange feathes almost blinding from the sunlight pouring in. Numerous portraits of past Headmasters (one of whom included Albus Dumbledore, whose eyes still twinkled in his portrait with a kind smile as he watched the specticle) stared on at the fwooper landing on my father's shoulder. Mrs. Anderson let out a shriek, which earned her a giant glare from Professor Snape.

"What is that beast doing here?" she said, preparing herself to cover her ears. "They should be banned!"

"Relax, ma'am. He's always kept under a silencing charm," I replied with an eyeroll.

"Ember, would you please do something about your daughter? Her insolence deserves a good smacking, it does," said Mr. Anderson.

_The nerve!_

My father let out a soundless laugh, which looked a little creepy. Professor Snape rounded on Mr. Anderson for him.

"Mr. Anderson, I've been having to tolerate the insolence of your daughter for seven years now. Perhaps you and Mrs. Anderson could have a chat with her when she finally comes around. She is punished accordingly, and only stains the name of Slytherin."

_Ooohhh..._

Professor Lupin picked that moment to jump in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, if I may, I'd like to discuss the behavior of your daughter and her friends, especially over the course of this past month."

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked past Professor Snape, me, and my father to stare at Professor Lupin.

"What are you going on about, wolf?" Mr. Anderson asked through gritted teeth. "Our daughter is nothing short of perfect, and is treated very unkindly by this school!"

"Then perhaps you could have her transferred elsewhere," said Professor Snape.

"Severus," Headmistress warned, pointing her wand threateningly at him.

Professor Snape stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you threatening your own Deputy Headmaster with Ember's punishment? Surely you know it will not work well on me," he said in an icy tone.

For a moment, I could literally _feel_ his magic radiating off of him. It was quite bizarre.

"Ms. Geller, please recount that night so we can finish this meeting," Headmistress said. "Professor Lupin, if she says anything contradictory or false, please feel free to interrupt."

"And _I_ have no say when I saw the entire event?" Professor Snape questioned bitterly.

"Favoritism, Severus," Headmistress snapped.

I looked at my father, who didn't seem to even be paying any attention to the meeting. He was busy patting Jax, whose head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Typical.

Professor Snape leaned into his chair, arms crossed over his chest, looking ready to hex everyone in the room.

"Go ahead, Ms. Geller," McGonagall said in her usual stern tone.

"Thank you, Headmistress," I said politely, earning a very slight smile from her. Kind of. "Samantha and I were seated at the Slytherin table, having our dinner and talking. Harleen came up to us and started insinuating that Samantha and I are in a relationship." This line earned a raised eyebrow from Professor Snape. "Which is untrue," I added quickly.

I glanced at my father, and he looked almost purple in the face from trying to make some sort of comment to further embarrass me.

"She said that she was surprised that Professor McGonagall hadn't given Samantha and I our own private chamber. I told her to go away, since her rude presence was unneeded." I caught a glimpse of Professor Snape smirking ever-so-slightly.

"That's when I saw her drawing her wand, and I.... I don't really know how it happened, but she was knocked out."

"Don't know how it happened? Haven't you _learned_ how to control your magic yet, girl?" Mr. Anderson questioned. "And our dear Harleen would never do something of the sort!"

"Actually, Mr. Anderson," Professor Lupin cut in, "I have witnessed on multiple occasions of your daughter bullying Samantha O'Hara. I believe Ms. Geller, who I've noticed has been caught in the middle of the cross-fire, was just angry and lost control of her magic."

_Professor Lupin, you are too sweet on me._

"Severus, you were teaching Potter how to control his magic," Headmistress said.

"I was teaching him Occlumency," he said coolly. "There is a difference, Headmistress."

"Regardless, perhaps you could start working with Ms. Geller if this becomes a further issue."

"If you wish, Headmistress."

I caught a glimpse at Professor Snape, who looked almost satisfied by the possibility of me being down in his dungeon, doing Merling knows what with me during those lessons. If I could stay on his good side, there was a slight chance he wouldn't make me dissect bat spleens or anything.

"Who's a good fwooper? You are! You are!" my dad suddenly said in a baby voice as he tickled Jax under his chin, who was now laying in his lap.

"Ember! How on earth did you get out of that charm?" Headmistress exclaimed.

Professor Lupin stared at my father, completely dumbfounded. I looked at Professor Snape, who was smirking.

_Professor, you are cunning._

"We've had enough," Mr. Anderson said as he suddenly stood up. "I've had enough of this nonsense! I know our Harleen would never provoke anyone, and she definitely hasn't deserved the treatment she's received from this school. Headmistress, would you please show me and my wife to the Infirmery so we can see our daughter?"

"Of course, Mr. Anderson." Headmistress stood up, and looked at Professors Lupin and Snape, me, and my father (who was in his own world, tickling and playing with Jax as if it was a completely normal thing for people to do).

"You four are excused," she said with distaste as she looked at my father. "Ember, please do not bring that beast in here again."

"Why not? Professor Dumbledore kept a phoenix in here."

"The rules didn't always apply to our dear Albus," she said, as she stared up at his portrait sadly, before giving Professor Snape a look of distaste.

_Hold up, I know the story there. Don't be giving him those looks!_

_Oh Lucy, always sticking up for your one-sided relationship with him...._

"It is quite alright, Minerva. You know the truth, as does the rest of the Wizarding world," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, which made me shiver a little.

I caught a glimpse at Professor Snape, and for a very brief moment he looked completely shattered when he heard the voice of one of his former Masters.

"Well, I've got to go, gorgeous. Jax and I need to get home so I can owl her about the meeting," my dad said as he and I stood up simultaneously.

"Okay, Dad," I said as I stared at Jax, who was craddled in Dad's arms as if he were an infant.

"Behave yourself, darling. Tell Alexander I said hullo." He grinned at me, before he quickly exited the room, followed by Professors McGonagall and Lupin, and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

Professor Snape quickly rose and grabbed me by the upper arms.

"So you weren't lying," he said quietly. "Ms. Geller...." He started to stumble over his words.

"I forgive you," I said as I looked up at him. He stared down at me, letting down his usual menacing guard. He released me and motioned for me to follow him out of the room.


	9. Lucy's Birthday

     _October 13th_

Weeks passed since the dreadful meeting with my father and Co.  Detentions continued with Professor Snape almost every evening, which became the event in my day I looked most forward to.  As far as anyone knew, I was being tortured by having to clean cauldrons, and work with things that could have killed me.

I slowly opened my eyes, wiping away the sleep as they adjusted to the light.  My dark green curtains were drawn around my four poster bed, giving me the privacy I wished for every night.  The dormitory was unnaturally quiet, which made me a bit hesitant to get out of bed.  I tossed back my covers and pulled back the curtain, only to find a pile of gifts on my bedside table, wrapped in various colors and tied with beautiful bows.

_Ah, my birthday.  Nineteen years old... A Seventh Year at nineteen.  Could be worse - could be like Hermione, but none of it is her fault._

I picked up a dark blue package that shimmered with a silky black bow, which was quite heavy.  There was a little note attached to the package as well.

 __  
Happy birthday, Luce!  Hope to see you at Christmas.  
  
Love ya!   
Bane

  
I smiled weakly before tearing open the package, only to reveal a book called " _Dark Magic: A How-To Guide to Protect Yourself_."

"Naturally,"I muttered as I glanced around the room, noticing it was empty.  It was a Wednesday, so I didn't need to hurry since my first class (out of two) didn't begin until one in the afternoon. 

I set Bane's book aside and opened up a green package from Samantha.

" _Happy birthday, you old hag!  You better like these - I stood in the shop, wasting my life away for ten minutes trying to find these!  Sam_."

I rolled my eyes and ripped open her package, which contained six glass phials and a small jar of unicorn tail hairs.

"Bloody hell, that must have cost a shiny Galleon or two," I said with wide eyes.

_Odd girl...._

There were four packages remaining. One was a shade of green that resembled vomit, one was an elegant pink, one bright red, and the other was black.

I picked up the black one and tore into it, only to scowl at what was inside, along with the note.  


_Luce,_

_You best appreciate this!  Cost me 10 galleons and 5 Sickles.  Take a picture of yourself in these and send them to be ASAP._

_The Best Beater You Will Ever Know,_  
Robbie  
  


"Right twit, you are," I muttered as I stared into the box with disgust.

Inside were pale blue and silver lingerie, which were made of lace and were extremely revealing.  I took out my wand and lifted the knickers with the tip of my wand, examining how...holey... they were.

"Git," I said quietly as I dropped them back into the box and tossed them on the floor.

I'd transfigure them later into suitable underclothes. 

_The nerve of him!_

_You should just break up with him.  You don't see him, he's not that nice of a bloke, he's got a big head...._

I tore open the red package next, which was from Professor Lupin.  A couple bars of Honeyduke's Best Chocolate, a box of tea he usually served in his office, and some chocolate biscuits.  I made a mental note to send Dimitri after him so he could be given a thank you letter for one of the best gifts I received, and how thoughtful it was - Professor Lupin wasn't exactly the most well-off wizard, which made me feel bad about the quantity of gifts he sent.

I picked up the pink package, which was from my mum.  She sent me a nice dress robe, which was dark green and black; it felt like fluid in my hands.  I smiled at it - with her trying to send one (okay, six) Howlers to me, Dad stopped all of them.  My guess was that she figured I learned my lesson and it was okay to try sucking up to me again via presents. 

Regardless, I appreciate the robes.  The colors would look beautiful, and appeared to be my accurate measurements.

Next I grabbed the sick-green package that was from dad.  It was a little heavy, which caught me by surprise.  I tore into the paper immediately, only to find _piles_ of chocolates and other sweeties.  I grinned like a child as I dug through the box, spotting a book inside about how to seduce a man (typical), and a letter from my father.

 __  
Happy birthday, gorgeous.  Missing you every day.  
  
Love,  
Dad

  
I smiled at his letter before something caught my eye - there was a glitter on my desk, which I found odd since it wasn't there before.  Someone must have used a Notice-Me-Not charm, or something of the sort.  I sat dad's package aside and leaned over to get a better look.

A single red rose lied on my table, glistening and full of life.  I grinned as I picked it up and sniffed its sweet fragrance.  It definitely wasn't from Robbie, and there was no note to be found to explain its presence.

* * *

Later that day, Samantha and I were hanging near the Great Hall due to the massive rainstorm outside, and were bored out of our skulls.  We could have been studying for our N.E.W.T.s, but we were plagued with laziness. 

"Did Professor Snape give you a nice birthday shag?" Sam asked while snickering.

A couple Hufflepuffs turned and looked at us as they passed by, looking horrified at such a joke.

"No!  Keep your voice down," I snapped as I leaned back on the bench, feeling the cool stone against the back of my head.

"Harlot's been released from the Infirmary.  She only had amnesia for a week - she forgot her name, and thought she and I were the best of mates.  Imagine that?"   Sam rolled her eyes.

"Great.  Just what I need to hear on my birthday," I said in a disgusted voice.

"Didja like my gifts?  Come on - they were bloody expensive, but I know you'd like something for your Potions stuff."  She grinned at me.

"Yes, I did, Sam.  Thank you very much."

"Gimme a hug!" she said as she expanded her arms.

"Oh, fine!"  I laughed as we embraced.

A few wolf whistles were heard in the small crowd passing us.  Sam pulled out her wand to jinx someone, but I beat her to it.

"You shrew!" exclaimed a Fifth Year Ravenclaw boy, whose face was erupting with massive boils.

It was Damon Evander, who just happened to be in the same Year, House, and friends with my little brother. 

"Lucy, you should really let me do this stuff.  You're going to get a bad rep if you keep this up with your temper.  You've spent too much time with the greasy git," Sam said as she stared at Damon, who was being ushered away by a couple Gryffindors.  "Alex will lose it when he finds out about this."

"Or maybe he'll just punch the ankle-biter," I muttered.  "Damon has always been a right pain in the arse.  I don't know why Alex even hangs around him."

"Maybe he gets it from his Goblin-faced sister," came the very _last_ voice I wanted to hear that day.

"Harlot, don't you have a Quidditch player to beat off?" I muttered as I stood up for our inevitble confrontation.

Harley was there with her two whores-in-training: Abana Clarke and Ondine Petit, who were distant cousins with mousy hair and extremely pale skin.

"Don't you have an old bat to suck up to?" Ondine, the dumbest of the three, chimed in with her nasally voice.

Harley turned her head, red hair glistening under the light, to sneer at Ondine.

"Onni, shuddup.  I told you to not speak today," Harlot snapped.

Ondine looked down, appearing to expect some form of torture to follow.  I felt a twinge of pity for her, even though I had the displeasure of having to sleep in the same room as her every night.

"Heard it's your birthday, Geller.  Did that insane, disgrace of a wizard for a father of yours get you anything that wasn't related to muggles?"

"None of your business what I received, Harleen," I said as I stepped closer to her.

I was just slightly taller than her, but not by much.  She glared at me, and I noticed she was clutching her wand in her hand.

"Careful not to do anything foolish again, Harleen.  Remember what happened last time?"  I asked coolly.  "Ah, wait....  You were in the Hospital Wing for some time, weren't you?"

"You're lucky my parents took pity on yours and didn't sue, you munter!" she shrilled.

"You gormless, dung-breathed harlot!  Take that back!" Sam exclaimed as she drew her wand and stood up, pointing it at Harley.

"What are you going to do about it, you lezbo?  I could stop you before you even _tried_ to hex me."  Harley grinned while her posse grinned behind her.

"Harleen, you're a stickybeak, cock-gobbling, jizz jockie," I said, always prepared for an insult-off.  My father taught me well.  ...along with some nice Aussie transfers.

"Take that back, you hag!" exclaimed Abana.

"Shut it, Ab!" Harley said angrily and she turned her head to look at Abana.

"Har, I was jus-"

"I said shut it!"  She turned back to me, looking absolutely _murderous_.

"You're nothing but a disgrace to the wizarding world, you mudblood-loving prat.  How you were sorted into Slytherin is beyond me."

I gritted my teeth, feeling my hands pulse with my magic.

"I'm surprised there's any thought-process at all, you meataxe slag."

"What the hell did you just call me?" she exclaimed.  She pointed her left finger at me and turned to her friends.  "What the hell is a meataxe?"

"It means you're useless, you rowl," I said in a disgusted voice.  "Maybe if your nose wasn't turned up so high in the air, you would be able to expand your vocabulary instead of letting flies use your tiny brain as a tea cosy."

I heard Sam snort at that one.

"Why I oughta -" she started before she was hung in the air by her ankles, via my jinx.

_Thanks for that one, Professor Snape._

"Get me down, you trollop!" she exclaimed.

"In your dreams, you fugly git."

It was then when I noticed the pack of students surrounding us, watching the entire show go down with amused (and some frightened) looks.  I looked at Sam, who was nearly on the floor in tears from laughing so hard.

"Nice knickers, Harleen!" she howled. 

"Out of the way!  Move, Mr. Flangel!" came the voice of Headmistress McGonagall.

_Oh, boy...._

The circle of students backed off, to reveal the horrified face of Professor McGonagall, who stared at Harley as she attempted to keep her knickers covered. 

"Ms. Geller!" she exclaimed.  "Up to my office!  You too, Ms. O'Hara."

I didn't say a word, and merely pushed past a few students and made my way up the stairs with Sam behind me, who was quickly losing all trace of amusement.

"Great," she said with an eyeroll.  "Nice job, Luce - get us in trouble for the second time this month."

"Hang on," I said as I came to a halt, feeling my temper continue to boil.  "Are you mad?  This row was because of what _you_ and _she_ have going on - this continuous, stupid battle over diddly shit!  One of these days, Sam, I am _not_ going to be part of this insanity any longer.  I'm already serving detention, and unlike some, I'd like to pass my N.E.W.T.s and have a decent life!" I shouted.

She stared at me, stark-white from my outburst.

"Come on, Lucy, I'm your friend!  We've been through it all together!  You can't leave me to deal with that psycho on my own!"  She was on my heels as I walked briskly up to Headmistress' office.

I ignored Sam for the rest of the duration to Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

"Teacup mice," I said as I approached the Gargoyle.

The Gargoyle began to turn, revealing the spiraling staircase.  Sam followed suit and boarded a step.

"Merlin, Lucy.  We're probably gonna get it now."

" _I_ will.  You won't," I said angrily.

The door swung open as soon as we reached the top of the stairs, revealing Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Sit down, girls," Headmistress said from behind her desk.

I looked at Professor Snape, who stared back at me with a blank expression from the side of Professor McGonagall's desk.  In that moment, I felt a bizarre tug towards him; I could feel his magic pulsing through his veins, which still felt extremely bizarre, since I never felt something like that come from any witch or wizard before.  Sam and I sat down in front of Professor McGonagall, who looked ready so curse us to the point of being permanent patients at St. Mungo's.

"Ms. Geller, this is the second time you've been out of line," she said in a stern tone.  "Ms. O'Hara, whatever this quarrel you have with Ms. Anderson needs to end."

A bell chimed from somewhere within her office, and Professor McGonagall waved her wand, making the door swing open to reveal Harley, Abana, and Ondine.

"Sit," Professor McGonagall said to them as she waved her wand to conjure three chairs.

They reluctantly sat down, their seats on Sam's other side.  I looked to my left, where Professor Snape stood next to me.  He stared at Professor McGonagall, now more careful to avoid eye contact with me.  I could still feel his magic.

"Explain what happened.  Each of you," Professor McGonagall ordered.

And so we all told our own versions of the tale, each contradicting the other.  Sam said Harley tried to use my own spell against me, Harley said Sam and I approached her and her band of trolls, Harley's gang said they heard commotion and saw Sam and me harrassing her outside of the Great Hall....

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.  "Fifty-five points from Slytherin!"

The five of us stared among each other; Harley and Sam had their eyes locked, both probably plotting each other's murder. 

"Severus," Professor McGonagall said as she rubbed her temples, "please write to their parents.  You will decide their punishments."  She stood up and straightened her robes, glaring at him all the while.  "I do not expect any light-duty punishments for any of whom you may favor, either."

She walked around her desk, and made her way up to her private chambers.

"Ah, shit...." Harley muttered once McGonagall was gone.  "The greasy bat will really lay it on thick for me," I heard her whisper to her friends.

I looked up at Professor Snape, who was sneering at Harley.  He walked up behind her, hands behind his back.

"Ms. Anderson, five points from Slytherin for your foul mouth," he began.  "Now, for your punishments...."

* * *

In the end, I ended up with two extra months of detention with Professor Snape, Sam had detention with Professor Lupin for three weeks, Harley had one month of detention with Filch, Abana had to scrub cauldrons for three nights, and Ondine was left to help Hagrid with his duties for that coming weekend.

In a couple days' time, our parents were to arrive for yet another meeting, and I could only hope my mother wouldn't attend.  She was out on business quite a bit, so luck could be on my side.  When the five of us stood to leave, Professor Snape told me to stay so we could "have a few words."

Once the others were out of the room (Sam making faces at me as she left), he slammed the door and backed me against the desk (orgasmic).

"Ms. Geller," he said in a low voice, "I look forward to our... time together," he said as he brushed a stray lock of my dark hair out of my flushed face.  "In the mean time, I suggest you mind your behavior so Slytherin won't lose any more points, and to give yourself time to get off of McGonagall's radar."

"Yes, Professor," I whispered as I stared into his dark eyes.

"See you tonight, birthday girl," he said as he backed off of me.

"How...."

He left, cloak billowed out as he descended the stairs.


	10. Halloween

The meeting with our parents, Headmistress, and Professor Snape was... awkward. My mother didn't show up, luckily, but my dad was there with Jax. Professor McGonagall was in a particularly sour mood that day, so she transfigured him into a goblet, which offended my father deeply.

"You and that bloody chicken are a nuisance," said Mr. Anderson in his usual sourpuss tone.

"Excuse me, but Jax is not a chicken. Do you not know anything about birds, Angus?" My father rolled his eyes as he cradled the bright orange goblet in his arms.

The meeting lasted nearly an hour, which annoyed me because I planned to do homework in the library before I attended detention with Professor Snape. That night I had to write lines and complete any remaining homework I had, which contained a rather long essay on in Advanced Potions, due by Tuesday.

The meeting dragged on; Ondine's and Abana's parents were as stupid as their daughters (as they should be, given the parents were cousins themselves). Professor Snape lost his temper a few times and had to put the Andersons in their place (can you guess who his least favorite student in Slytherin was?). The O'Haras remained fairly quiet during the meeting, only speak when spoken to (with the exception of Sam, who had a large mouth, and kept making snide comments since she had to be seated next to Harley).

After the meeting, everyone's parents all shook hands (well, the Andersons didn't... they were pretty snobby and thought they were better than everyone else because they were well-off), and disappeared. Samantha, Ondine, Abana, and Harley all left the room, the latter three trying to push Sam down the steps the best they could. Professor McGonagall apparrated from her office (privilege of being Headmistress, I guessed), leaving me and Professor Snape.

"Six o'clock, Geller. Don't keep me waiting," he said as he gracefully strode out of the room.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said quietly.

* * *

_Halloween_

As usual, dinner feast was nothing but sweets - candied apples, taffies, the works. Anything that could rot your teeth out was served; if it weren't for all the stairs and how large the castle was, almost every student would most likely be obese from all the sweets and other marvelous meals that were served on a daily basis. In honor of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, there was an assortment of Muggle treats he once enjoyed, which caused many sour looks among the Pure-Bloods (excluding me - I thought Muggles were rather interesting).

Sam and Harley avoided each other like the plague after the previous meeting with our parents (along with the detentions and loss of points to our House, which I was earning back in detention anyway. Ha ha.) It was relieving for me, so I had more time to both study and oggle at Professor Snape, who looked quite fetching that night in his usual, tight-fitting black teaching robes.

_What are you hiding under there, my dear Professor?_

We caught each others eye for a moment before he was pulled away into a conversation with Professor Lupin, who looked avid as he munched on as much chocolate as he could get his hands on. Maybe it helped the Lycanthrope, like girls on their periods. Coincidence? I think not!

After the tooth-rotting meal, I followed Professor Snape down to his office to serve my detention. I had my homework packed with me, since all he really wanted me to do was my homework and just observe the potion he was making. There were times when I wondered if my father meddled in my schooling so Professor Snape would go easy on me.

"Have a seat, Ms. Geller," he said as he conjured a chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I sat down in the comfortable chair and took out my homework.

"Have you performed your Patronus charm yet?" he asked as he conjured fire under his cauldron.

"Yes, sir," I said as I opened up my Transfiguration book to go into deeper details on how I could become an Animagus.

He remained silent for a while as he focused intently on his potion. I didn't mind - I was quite interested in learning how I could transfigure myself into some animal. A wolf? A bird? There were so many options.

"Was it a shield, or an actual Patronus?" he asked quietly after about five minutes of pure silence.

"The first few were shields," I said as I took notes from my book. "I was the first in my class to conjure an actual Patronus. Professor Lupin awarded Slytherin twenty points."

I could almost hear that pleased smiled.

"Five points to Slytherin," he said with glee. "Were you in class with the Gryffindors?"

"Ravenclaws, sir," I answered as I looked up at him.

His lip curled upward again. "Another five points."

I snickered quietly and went back to my homework, which required two rolls of parchment on the procedures to become an Animagus, what we wish to learn how to Transfigure ourselves into, and why. Oh, and something about dangerous affects... blah, blah, blah.

"It's a panther, sir," I said after an unknown amount of minutes passed, which felt like hours to me.

_Thank Merlin it's not a damned platypus. What the hell does that even say about someone, anyway?_

"Is that so?" he said quietly from his cauldron. "That would explain your... predicament."

I tied my first completed roll of parchment and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that, Professor?"

"Panthers are said to be aggressive." The bastard had the nerve to smirk.

Feeling quite bold (was something slipped into my pumpkin juice?), I stood up and walked over to his cauldron.

"I'm aggressive?" I crossed my arms from the other side of his cauldron, eyeing him closely.

"Indeed," was his response as he stirred his potion three times clockwise. "I haven't encountered a student with that for a Patronus. Your blasted father had some kind of beaver creature as his."

"A platypus," I responded.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "Typical of Ember."

He waved his hand over his cauldron and the fire immediately died down to a small flame. He swiftly moved around the cauldron and stood near me.

"Tell me, Ms. Geller, have you been enjoying our time together?"

I looked up at him; his dark eyes were locked on me. I nodded in response.

"Yes, sir. It's given me an opportunity to not only keep up with my studies, but learn from the best Potions Master I've heard of," I responded, knowing I'd get brownie points for stroking his ego (I'd prefer it was his cock, but you can't rush these things).

He smirked down at me. "Are we trying to suck up now, Ms. Geller?"

"No, sir. I'm only speaking my mind."

"Your mind, huh?" he muttered, backing me against the shelving behind us. "What is on that mind of yours, anyhow...."

...and there I was, seeing myself many years ago in his class, watching him a couple rows down, as a fourteen year old girl with a silly crush. He was talking about the properties of flubberworm mucus, and was assigning us a horrific amount of homework.

"Your bloody boyfriend is a nightmare," a much younger Sam said with an eyeroll as she packed her bag at the end of the lesson.

"Sshh!" younger me hissed. "Someone might hear you!"

Then I was suddenly fifteen, at the Slytherin table, watching him with my hand resting in my chin, daydreaming about him, and what could be underneath his robes. I felt a tugging in my mind, and there I was at age seventeen, in the empty dormitory, masturbating to the thought of him fucking me.

"Ms. Geller...." Professor Snape said slowly as he leaned into me, both hands resting on either side of me.

"Wh-.... You... You can't just intrude into peoples' memories like that!" I said angrily, though I was more humiliated than angry. He knew.

"How long?" he continued in his quiet voice.

"Since I was about twelve," I responded while staring down at our (nearly) colliding bodies, feeling his magic overcome me. "Sir, I... I'm sorry, I just feel really light-headed."

I clutched onto the back of the shelving, feeling the room spin slightly. He grabbed my upper arms and held me still.

"You can feel it, can't you?" he whispered in my ear, his breath sweet from chocolate and whatever else he'd eaten.

"What even is it?" I hesitated for a moment before daring to lay my hands on his arms.

"I've been able to feel your magic for the past year," he said as he moved in closer, having me firmly placed against the shelving. "Yours must be more recent. Silly girl...."

"But why are we feeling this?" I finally looked up at him, seeing fire in his eyes and lust written all over his face.

_Oh gods, please tell me I'm not dreaming right now._

"You're not dreaming, Ms. Geller," came his quick response.

_Am I speaking out loud?_

"Nobody is completely sure why it happens," he began as his body pressed against mine, "but it can happen to any witch or wizard. A force pulling them together... begging for each other."

If I could have had some kind of way to record the way his voice sounded when he said that, I would have played it regularly while I had my fun in the privacy of my own room.

"Are you nervous, Ms. Geller?" he said quietly, one hand reaching up to the back of my head. "Do you feel the pull growing stronger?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly as I stared up at him, feeling a rush of hormones and his complete power overtake me.

"This is very much breaking the rules," he said as he leaned down, our lips nearly touching.

"Yes, sir," I whispered, my hands going to his chest, running them along the many buttons of his frock coat.

"I could lose my job and you could be expelled." Our lips were close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from his mouth.

"I know, Professor," I responded, feeling his hands slide down to my hips before he jerked me upwards and placed me on the table below the shelves.

"A small taste couldn't hurt..." he said in a low voice, moving himself between my legs.

_This can't be real. Severus Snape wouldn't do this. This has to be some kind of cruel trick. Robbie, if that is you, I will curse you to the point of having to live with your grandmother!_

"I would have to agree with you on that," I said just before our lips collided.

There it was. Our magic combining, feeling intensity I never knew imaginable. The few times I'd kissed (and maybe snogged once or twice) Robbie, I felt nothing. This was electrifying - I could feel his very power going through my veins with blinding intensity. His lips - oh, those lips... so soft, so seldomly used for their true purpose.

He guided me through our slow kiss, which turned into a battle of aggression; he was pushing me as hard as he could against the shelves, and I was doing my best to tug away some of his damned clothing. He groaned into my mouth when he pushed his hardness against my moist knickers, having already thrust my skirt up.

"Fuck," I heard him whisper when he released my lips. "Ms. Geller.... Lucy.... You need to go."

"I- what?" I said as I opened my eyes, my vision blurry and the room spinning from the most intense moment of my life.

"Leave," he said as he pulled me off of the table. "Not now. Even though you are of age, this is far too risky right now." He straightened himself, doing his best to cover his erection.

"Professor..." I said quietly, "please. You saw my memories. You should know I would never breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Ms. Geller, please go back to your dormitory," he said in a firmer voice. "We can have this conversation later. I would prefer to not shag you the first time we kissed."

_Ohh... a gentleman._

"Collect your things and go." He turned around and hurried toward the door to what I always assumed was his private chambers. "Not a word of any of this to anyone. I will see you in class."

With that, the door slammed shut, and I heard the wards go up. All I could do was stand there and question my sanity, and the reality of everything happening so fast. It couldn't have been real.


	11. Tea With Professor Lupin

The days following my... encounter... with Professor Snape were awkward, intense, and frustrating. Could I list more adjectives? My concentration on my studies were starting to falter (bad Lucy!) more, though I still tried to keep up on Potions and DADA because of favoritism.

Potions class became harder, and not because of what we had to study and make - oh, no. Professor Snape would make it a point to sit behind his desk, appearing to take notes, while he bore his eyes into me. When he'd do his usual prowl through the room to look for reasons to deduct points or embarrass someone senseless, he'd make it a point to brush against me.

Detentions... oh, the detentions. He wouldn't have contact with me at all - I was ordered to just stay at his desk and do my homework while he brewed. It drove me insane - he watched me like a hawk, and did nothing since our encounter.

* * *

 

We were half way through November when I grew extremely frustrated and decided to do something about the on-going silence. So I went to Professor Lupin, who always had answers.

"Enter," he called from inside his office.

I pushed the door open and was greeted with a smile from his scarred face. He was behind his desk, a stack of papers on one side of his desk, and a platter for tea in the center. He poured a cup for me and served it the way he knew I liked it - no sugar, no milk.

"Hello, Lucy. Your message sounded a bit urgent. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just... struggling a bit with school lately, Remus," I said slowly before sipping on the warm tea.

Oh... we were kind of on a first-name basis. Maybe one day Professor Snape and I could be on a first name basis... screaming his name while he shagged me senseless sounded delicious.

"I've noticed your attention drifting during classes," he said as he leaned forward on his desk, clasping his hands together, "that's very unlike you, Lucy. Tell me... have I become boring in my old age?" he chuckled.

"No, not at all." I paused and gave him a strange look. "You're not old. Stop that."

"Tonks likes to give me a bit of grief," he said with an eyeroll. "For a while, she had Teddy calling me 'grampa.'"

I snickered.

"How are they?"

"Oh, they're fine. I'm looking forward to going home for Christmas to be with them." He smiled, appearing to be in a daze at the thought of his wife and child. "Anyway, I've been concerned with your behavior lately."

"You can be such a mother hen," I teased.

He scowled a little as he offered me a plate of biscuits, which I declined.

"Lucy, let's be serious now. You are still one of my best students, but your work hasn't had the 'passion' it had in the past."

I stared down at my cup, wondering how I could answer him.

"I know you've been having detention with Professor Snape every night for over a month now. I imagine it's been very rough on you." I looked up in time to see him give me a sympathetic look. "Would you like me to have something arranged so you served it here, or maybe with Professor Flitwick? You could focus on your studies. Professor McGonagall would never have to know."

I snickered at his wink. He was always too sweet on me, even in childhood when Alex and I would try to prank him. Oh... I guess I did forget to mention the whole "having Professor Lupin around for most of my life" thing. True, he was the only Marauder my father could stand, however... they were closer buddies than my dad ever wanted to let on. Get your minds out of the gutter!

"I've learned a lot from Professor Snape. I mean, the doxy venom is a little iffy, but the rest isn't so bad," I lied.

_He doesn't even let me near the doxy venom._

Remus raised his eyebrow at me.

"You've always been a terrible liar, Lucy."

I felt my head drop and a sigh escape my lips.

"...and I know about your little crush on him."

My head snapped up so fast I heard my neck crack. The bastard was grinning at me.

"Your father is more perceptive than he looks - hard to believe, I know," he said, "and he can also be a blabbermouth."

My face must have been a few shades of pink and red at that point. I dropped my head in my hands and pulled at my dark hair.

"I'm going to kill that man," I muttered. "I will curse him into another realm."

Remus laughed, and I heard him recline more in his chair.

"Has spending this much time with Professor Snape made you like him more, or detest him?"

"Remus, please," I begged, "I don't want to have this conversation. It's bad enough I get taken the piss out of by my own father. I don't need you added to the pile."

"I'm not going to tease you, and I won't breathe a word to anyone." I looked up at him and met his green eyes, which were so soft and filled with kindness. "If I know Severus, and Merlin, do I know him too well... he takes quite an interest in you, Lucy."

That's when he turned all stern and mother hen-like again.

"I know you're of age, but you're still a student. This could jeopardize both of you, and you know Professor Snape has had a lot of problems since the war ended."

_His debt....._

"Is he still in debt?" I asked quietly. "I mean, I know they gave him a large fine, which I thought was very wrong, but... is he alright?"

"He's doing what he can to make payments," Remus responded, his face less hardened. "My guess is that he is struggling, but he has too much pride to admit to anything."

I felt my heart drop. People wondered what I had against the Ministry... this was a reason - go after someone with a truly good heart (even though he did act like a real dick sometimes), who helped saved us all from reign of the Dark Lord, all because he was a double agent. The last time I checked the Prophet, they were still making up garbage stories about him.

"Is there not anything anyone can do?" I gave Remus my best puppy dog look. "He almost died. He helped save us."

"Heart of a Gryffindor," Remus responded, smiling briefly. "But if you're wondering if I can help him with his debt, I cannot. We're just getting by ourselves. Providing for Teddy, especially with the economy the way it is, has gotten harder."

"I'm sorry, Remus," I said earnestly. "I wish things were easier for you and your family."

His demeanor changed then - he suddenly sat up a little more straight, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"My family.... That's all I need, no matter how hard things get."

* * *

 

Remus - er... Professor Lupin... kept his word and didn't say anything about my crush on Professor Snape, even though he still was no help about breaking the silence between me and Professor Snape. I tried harder to improve my work, even though I was still getting good marks (I just wasn't doing all the extra credit like I was, and my essays weren't as detailed as they once were). Meanwhile, Alex was studying for his O.W.L.s, which he was sweating heavily over. When I wasn't in detention, in study hall, or in class, I was helping him prepare.

"It's really not as bad as the other students are making it sound," I assured him one brisk afternoon.

He sighed as he stared off into space.

"Lucy, how do you get a girl to like you?" he asked. "I mean... I know it's a bit weird to ask you stuff like this, but you're the only one who won't take the mickey out of me."

My little brother, with a crush. It was cute. Of course I had to meddle and help him.

I smiled kindly at him, noticing how nervous he was.

"Well, are you two friends?"

"Kind of," he said slowly, his eyes dropping to the stone floor. "I mean, we have study hall together...."

_Bingo! Step forward - Fifth year Ravenclaws have study hall with Fifth year Hufflepuffs._

"Do you talk to her often? Or is she often with a clique?" I took this very seriously - my little brother never had a girlfriend, and it was time he finally experienced teenage puppy love.

"Well, she's with her friends a lot, so it's kinda hard to talk to her," he said awkwardly.

I waited for a small group of Second Year Gryffindors to pass by before I leaned in to whisper to him.

"Try to include her friends in conversations if you can, but make sure you ask about her the most. I know it seems kind of scary, and you're worried they'll think you're a creep or something, but it's all part of the game."

He sighed. "What do I even ask her? I'm lucky if I can say my name correctly to a girl!"

I laughed. Alex was always a little socially awkward, but I always figured he'd grow out of it. Time would tell.

"Ask her about any books she's reading, or if she likes Quidditch. Maybe ask her what she likes to do on holiday, too. Also... try to notice little things about her. Some girls really like and appreciate that."

He tipped his head to the side, looking curious.

"'Little things'? Like what? Pimples?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Merlin's beard, don't ever point out any flaws."

"What? Pimples aren't bad. They just happen." Alex, the boy who never had to deal with acne in his life, shrugged.

"Just don't point that out. Pay attention to her hair, or her robes, or even find out what her hobbies are and ask her about them. Just really put it out there that you're genuinely interested in her as a person, and not just as a bird to show off to your mates," I said firmly.

Alex turned about four shades of red. "You know I wouldn't do that! Mum would kill me!"

"And so would I." I smiled sweetly at him.

He looked slightly intimidated, mostly because of the Slytherin uniform I wore and definitely not from the curses and jinxes I'd been performing on people at the time, but relaxed after a tick.

"Alright... Thanks, Lucy." He stood up and collected his books. "I've got to go. I'm supposed to meet Niko in the library."

"See you later, little brother." I waved at him and watched him go, only to see a dark figure around the corner catch my eye.

Professor Snape was standing there, watching me for who knows how long, and caught my eye. There was a pregnant pause before he swooped out of sight. Things were just getting weirder by the day.

* * *

 

A few nights later, I was back in detention. That time I was able to have dinner before showing up, so no House Elves had to come at every snap of Professor Snape's fingers. That night he looked simply delicious - no cloak; his frock coat hugged him in just the right spots, and his arse looked quite squeezable as well.

He was seated behind his desk, and I was seated in front of it. His hands were in his lap, always sitting so proper, and just stared at me.

"Professor," I said after several minutes of extremely awkward silence, "is there anything you need me to do? I mean, you usually have me write lines or something when I'm here."

I could hear him swallow as his long fingers traced along the edges of his desk.

"Why don't you come have a seat over here?" he said slowly.

I could feel my heart leap into my throat as I nodded quickly. I stood and was right next to him within seconds, which seemed to have him a little surprised.

"Sit," he commanded.

I looked behind me, noticing no chair.

"My apologies, sir. I forgot to bring my chair over here." Just as I was about to go back for it, he waved his hand, making the chair disappear.

"On my lap, Ms. Geller."

_Holy shit._

"O-Oh...." I looked down at him. "Yes, sir."

I hesitated for a moment, feeling the heat rising between us, before carefully lowering myself onto him.

 _Please tell me I haven't gained any weight. I hope I don't crush him or something_.

As soon as my arse made contact with his groin, I felt him harden beneath me. His arms went around me and brought my back against his chest, his mouth next to my ear. He brushed some of my hair away from my neck and left a kiss on it.

"I've thought about this moment for quite a while," he said into my ear, grazing his tongue over the outer line. "However... circumstances are usually different."

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. I really didn't know what to do - well, instictively I wanted to shove his cock in my mouth, but I wasn't sure if the timing was quite right yet. Instead I sat there and felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"What's different, Professor?"

"You're naked, in my private chambers." His hand glided up my skirt, only stopping halfway up my thigh. "Gods, you smell nice."

I turned my head enough to look at him, only to be met with lust-filled eyes. His free hand took hold of the back of my head and brought me in for a long, deep kiss. I could feel the very core of his power then - his magic was pulsing through me at such an intense rate that I became light-headed.

"It's still too much for you, isn't it?" he asked as he pulled away, leaving my lips feeling chilled and craving for warmth. "You are still quite young. I would be right to assume this is new for you."

"Yes," I said quietly, only then noticing that his other hand was on my knickers.

_Oh god, I could come right now._

I heard him sigh as he rubbed his thumb over my covered clitoris, making me jump slightly and bite back a moan.

"Silly girl," he said into my ear, wrapping the hand that was once on the back of my head around my breasts.

My hands finally took action and reached up for his raven locks, which were surprisingly soft. I felt his nose in the crook of my neck, and his entire hand move against my sex. I shifted in his lap, earning a surprisingly loud (orgasmic) moan from him.

"I've been thinking about your memories," he said quietly, shifting beneath me to rub himself against my bum. "You're more of a naughty girl than I thought. I should have seen it coming."

"I only wish to know what you feel like, Professor," I said in a sultry voice, which actually surprised me a bit. "Your power is overwhelming for me right now. I hope to feel all of your power at some point, sir."

I heard him grunt a little before he removed his hand from my knickers (leaving me feeling disappointed, because I really could have gotten off from that), and felt him reach underneath me to undo his trousers.

_Is it finally going to happen?!_

...and it was then when his alarms were going off throughout his office, causing him to push me off of him (luckily I was alert enough to land on my feet). He waved his hand, making a chair appear in front of his desk. I saw a long piece of parchment, an inkwell, and a quill on his desk; the parchment had my handwriting on it.

"Sit," he ordered as he adjusted himself in his chair, his face going blank very quickly. "It's Headmistress McGonagall."

I did as he said and immediately sat in front of his desk, and picked up the quill, only to repeat the phrase that was written over and over on the parchment: I must control my temper.

"Good evening, Severus," McGonagall greeted him in her firm voice.

I glanced up to see Professor Snape simply nod at her in response; he'd managed to conjure a very large, thick book in his hands - the book I gave him.

"Headmistress," he replied curtly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked; I could just see her standing there, crossing her arms, glaring at Professor Snape.

I continued to write the same line over and over, wishing desperately for Professor McGonagall to disappear. Professor Snape gave her no answer.

"Apparently not!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously," Professor Snape said as he turned a page in his book.

The book I bought for him. Something about that made me feel so pleased.

"Do not take that tone with me, Severus Snape," she growled. "It is past ten. Ms. Geller's curfew was half an hour ago. You can't keep her here writing lines all night!"

"Well, Minerva, as her Head of House, and as Deputy Headmaster, I believe I do have the authority to do so if I pleased." I saw a cruel smile cross his lips. "Perhaps I could send her to the Forbidden Forest to search for some missing Centaurs with Hagrid."

"Ms. Geller," Professor McGonagall barked.

I sat up straight and turned to her immediately.

"Yes, Headmistress?" I replied in a polite tone.

"To your dorm. I need to have a word with Professor Snape."

"Yes, Professor," I said as I quickly stood, only to turn to Professor Snape, who seemed ready to make someone's head burst with his anger, and said politely, "Good night, Professor Snape."

"Ms. Geller," he responded, not looking at me.

"Good night, Headmistress," I said as I passed her quickly.

"Good night, Ms. Geller," she responded.

* * *

 

Once I was outside his office door, which slammed shut right behind me, I listened as closely as I could.

"For Merlin's sake, Minerva, you think I give a damn about how long she stays here?"

"She's past her curfew, Severus!" I heard some parchment being flipped through. "You made her write the same line four hundred and eighty-two times? What kind of madness is this?"

"You said to come up with a punishment. I've run out of doxy venom," he replied coolly.

"You would never have the girl be near such a thing, Professor Snape. You favor her too greatly. I've been considering having her serve detention under a different teacher."

I felt my stomach drop at her words.

"Is that so?" Professor Snape replied. "If I remember correctly, I'm the one who has authority to say so."

I could picture McGonagall's eyes bulging in fury.

"I believe you are forgetting that I'm Headmistress of this school, Severus. You are in enough trouble with the Ministry as is. You do not need to be without an income in a time like this," she snapped.

I felt my blood boil at her words.

"Then what do you suggest, Headmistress?" Professor Snape snapped.

"You and Remus begin to alternate detentions with her."

"You accuse me of favortism? The bloody wolf has been around her nearly all her life. What results do you think will come of that?"

I pressed my ear to the door, trying to remain as quiet as possible (and hoped that a Prefect wouldn't come nosing by).

"Remus knows his boundries with his students," she snapped. "You may keep yourself as bitter and unlikeable with everyone around you, but I've heard of the things you and Albus once discussed. It is not appropriate!"

"What is not appropriate, McGonagall? Me punishing a student in my House when she lost her temper?"

"I know you feel something deep down, Severus," she said in an icy voice. "While she remains a student here, you will keep yourself professional and not do so much as look at her differently than the rest of your students. I already know she is incredibly fond of you. Do not do anything to harm a hair on that girl's head, or you will be jobless."

_I'm of age, you insane woman! Rules are meant to be broken any how. Just stay out of this and mind your own god damn business!_

_And you wondered why you were sorted into Slytherin...._

I heard footsteps approaching the door, which made me jump back in panic.

"One more thing, Severus," she said as the footsteps came to a halt. "She will now serve her detentions with Remus until the next full moon."

_That's two whole weeks!_

"What do you want me to do about it?" Professor Snape snapped. "Write him a list of instructions on how to handle her?"

I felt a pulsing in my hands - not my magic. I could feel _him_. I stared down at my pale hands in bewilderment.

"Nobody would want to read that list, Severus. Good night," she said promptly, heading towards the door again.

I sprinted several doors down the corridor and gave the password, and hurried inside the common room.

_Thanks a lot, McGonagall. I get the strangest feeling Dumbledore wouldn't have interfered the way you just did if he were still here...._

I felt a stinging sensation throughout my body, which felt like thoughts of "pins and needles" were attacking every inch of my skin. It was _him_. He was angry. He was not alone....


	12. Christmas With the Gellers

Detention with Professor Lupin was fine, though I did miss Professor Snape dearly. Professor Lupin - well, Remus... often let me do my homework while he provided me with whatever I wanted to drink or eat while I was there. Sometimes he would help me with some of my work, or encourage me to pursue the long and grueling training to become an Animagus. One evening when I was serving my detention, I noticed a wardrobe shaking about in the corner of his office.

"Remus, you've got a Boggart," I mumbled as I read through my Potions book without looking up at him.

"I'm aware," he said with a sigh. "I've been a bit on the paranoid side to banish it when I knew you were coming for detention. The effect it could have on me is... unpredictable."

"Would you like me to get rid of it for you?" I closed my book and looked up at him, smiling so sweetly I could have given someone cavities.

He rolled his green eyes, though he did look a little relieved.

"Be my guest," he said as he waved his hand toward the wardrobe.

I got up from my seat at his desk and look at the wardrobe, then turned back to Remus.

"Don't forget what it feels like to be happy, Lucy," he said kindly.

"I haven't forgotten! It's just been a few days," I said quietly, lowering my gaze to the floor.

"Try a couple of weeks. We'll have this discussion in a bit - you just focus on that Boggart."

I already knew what to make it do when it came out - I'd faced numerous over the years (the worst one was when Harlot managed to sneak one in under Sam's bed in our Fifth year), and usually made them do the same goofy thing so it'd be laughed into shame.

I turned back towards the wardrobe and watched the door open. Out stepped Alex, blood pouring from his mouth, as he clutched his stomach and collapsed to the floor. He was pale, and looked cold as ice. I felt it - I never wanted to think about losing my baby brother, and seeing the sight of "him" dead in front of me made me want to cry. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back the tears, and pictured Alex in a tutu, doing the crazy dance the Muggle actor Jim Carrey did in the Muggle film called "Ace Ventura."

_Riddikulus._

I opened my eyes and saw Alex doing the silly dance with the pink tutu on. I heard Remus laugh behind me, which caused me to laugh as I wiped back a couple of loose tears. The boggart went into a puff of smoke, though I wouldn't have minded to keep watching Alex mimic Jim Carrey some more.

"Not a wand or an incantation. It's been such a pleasure to watch you grow into the brilliant young witch you are today," Remus said as I returned to his desk.

He reached across and cupped my hands in his, a gentle smile on his face.

"Sometimes I wish your father had made me your Godfather. Not that I wish anything bad on Ember and Saveria - but to godfather such a wonderful young witch would have been an honor."

I smiled back at him. Such a mother hen.

"Remus," I said after a short pause, "I don't even have a godparent. Why?"

"Your mother's doing, I'm afraid," he said as he released my hands and poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Her side of the family thinks the idea of godparents as ridiculous."

"Naturally my dad didn't fight her on it," I muttered bitterly.

"Your mother is quite hot-headed. Trait you received from her, I'm guessing." He chuckled.

"She can be a bloody nightmare." I sat back in my seat and watched him sip on his juice. "Has Professor Snape been by to give you your potion?"

He stopped half-way towards putting his goblet down, and merely stared at it.

"He was here about half an hour before you came in," he said quietly. "McGonagall wishes to keep you two a part for a while, due to the... closeness you two have had as of late."

"I overheard them talking during my last night of detention with him." Remus looked up at me with raised eyebrows. "She said she knew he 'felt something deep down,' then threatened to sack him if he did anything."

Remus laughed.

"Minerva would never sack Severus. It's in Dumbledore's Will."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Explain, Moony," I said, knowing that his boyhood nickname could annoy him at times.

He rolled his eyes.

"Must you, Lucy...." He sighed. "Albus stated that Severus is to remain a Professor at Hogwarts as long as he pleases. If any Headmaster or Headmistress broke this vow, they would lose their title. Albus had a great deal of faith in Severus, but given that we know his memories... I would say he at least owed him that."

"Lily Potter...." I said quietly, feeling jealousy wash over me. "What was she like, Remus?"

"Kind," he said with a smile. "Very talented and smart. Accepting of others. She was the first to find out about me... she treated me no differently than before. It was a very dark time for me, and to have someone like her in my life made things a little easier."

There was silence then. Remus drank from his goblet once more, before he locked his eyes onto me.

"You remind me of her sometimes," he said quietly. "Out of your year, you've always picked up on spells faster than your peers, and your thirst for knowledge.... Kindness is in you, Lucy," he said as he leaned over his desk to grab the front of my robe, drawing my attention to the Slytherin crest. "Regardless of the stereotype set by this symbol."

* * *

 

The following day, students were able to leave for Christmas break. Some of us (well, Seventh Years who were already licensed to Apparrate) could even leave on Christmas if we wanted to. Sam left without a goodbye that morning, and I didn't see head or tail of the Harlot, either. It was rather nice to be away from their madness.

I shrunk down some of my clothing and put it in my regular school bag. I figured there was no sense in bringing my trunk home for only a few days. Break didn't end until the first week of January, when our new term began, but I wanted to get back as soon as possible so I could do plenty of studying (and maybe stalk Professor Snape, but who knows the outcome of these things).

Alex planned to stay at home for the entirety of break, which was fine. I assumed his crush was away for the holiday too, so maybe he felt a little lonely and just wanted Mum to coddle him like she anticipated. Alex was as much of a mummy's boy as I was a daddy's girl.

_Mmmm... calling Professor Snape 'daddy.' So dirty._

_That might be gross._

I've dealt with weeks of sexual frustration, along with the anxiety from my exams. Go suck a turnip, you swine.

As I walked through the corridors on the day of Christmas Eve, I looked around the very quiet Castle and felt a sense of sadness. It was decorated beautifully, and yet so few stuck around to appreciate it. Professors Flitwick and Hagrid did a wonderful job on making Hogwarts into a Winter Wonderland.

As I rounded a corner near the Room of Requirement, I collided with Professor Snape, who looked ready to murder someone and wear their skin to a ball.

Until he saw me, anyway.

"Lu-" he stopped himself quickly as my name slip softly from his lips, and corrected himself, "Ms. Geller! I suggest you watch where you're going."

His voice turned stern. Sexual.

We picked ourselves up, and I felt incredibly thankful that the halls were empty (along with Headmistress being gone on holiday. Could she just stay gone?). He stared at me, his eyes fiery with desire.

"My apologies, sir. My head was in the clouds again," I responded in a respectful voice while I stared at his crotch.

What? I couldn't help it. It was just there. In need of use.

Professor Snape closed in on me, backing me against the wall. I felt his cloak go around me, and a sudden jolt go through my body.

"Wha-" was all I could say before I realized where we were.

In his office. He apparrated us into his office. In Hogwarts. What in the holy hell?

"Privileges of being deputy Headmaster when the Headmistress is away," he said as he sat me on his desk, quickly spreading my legs apart and going between them.

"I've missed your company, Lucy," he said as he brushed my hair away from my face, his beautiful eyes softening. "I do have some horrid doxy venom needing bottling, but Headmistress deems it unfit for you to do, let alone be near me. She assumes I will harm you in some way."

"Because you're so dark and scary," I taunted, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Severus Snape, bitter and angry at everything in the entire world, actually smiled at me.

"You would do well to remember that, young one," he said as he lowered his lips onto mine.

Our kiss was heated immediately; I felt him tugging at the Muggle jeans I wore (though I still wore a cloak because Muggle coats were just boring), groaning in frustration as he attempted to work them off me.

"Why do you wear these silly things? Muggles are too complicated with their clothing," he complained as he dared to try taking them off with magic.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't plan on a tryst when I dressed this morning."

He looked up at me with a raised brow before the bells and alarms chimed in his office.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed as he yanked me off his desk. "Always some bloody git having to interrupt everything."

He grabbed me by the arm and sent me to his fireplace, and shoved the pot of Floo Powder in my face.

"Go home," he said, "and speak to no one of this."

I nodded at him, quickly leaning forward to kiss his lips, before taking a pinch of the powder.

"Your detention with resume with me after the holidays. Come back as soon as you can," he said quickly.

I nodded in response.

"Geller Manor," I said clearly before throwing the powder into the fireplace, and watched Professor Snape through the green flames.

* * *

 

I felt myself slide into my family's sitting room on my back, quite uncomfortable from the ride. My bag swung around and smacked me in the face, which earned a hearty laugh from my father. I moved my bag out of the way and saw my dad and brother standing over me, both looking amused.

"New favorite form of transportation, my daughter?" Dad asked as he helped me to my feet.

"No. Just a bit unexpected," I muttered as I brushed the soot from my clothes.

"Y'know, my mum has a pair of trousers similar to those," came a voice I hadn't heard in quite a long time.

"Bane!" I exclaimed as I saw the mocha-skinned, overly handsome young man enter the room.

I hurried past Dad and Alex, which I apologized for on my way through, and wrapped my arms tightly around my older cousin. I felt him grinning against me, his unruly black hair getting in my face.

"Hello, dear cousin," he said in his mixed accent - Cockney like his father's (my uncle Artemus), and Monacan like his mother's, Nouvel (who was a Muggle). "How has school been treating you?"

"Oh, fine. Just stressful." I released him and stared into his eyes, which mirrored my own. The Geller genes were strong.

"Lucy!" came Hermione's voice, who was one of the last people I expected to show up.

I grunted as she wrapped me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, enjoying the scent of her rosey shampoo.

"Hi, Hermione! When'd you get here?"

"Oh, just this morning. Bane invited me for dinner." I saw her cheeks turn pink as she looked up at him with an adoring smile. "I've been helping him research with his book."

"And she has offered me some very helpful tips to include in my book," he said as he smiled and put his arm around her.

_Squee! This is my calling - Matchmaker!_

"How's all the detention been, Lucy?" Alex teased as he took his seat in his favorite arm chair near the fire place. "I've heard you've been serving it with Remus now."

I rolled my eyes, only to find my dad grinning like an idiot at me.

"Does everyone know who I serve detention with?"

"Nah. Remus told me." He helped himself to the plate of biscuits Dad made (what? He liked to bake) and relaxed in his chair.

Bane and Hermione made themselves scarce when Dad approached me, wrapping his arm around me tight.

"I've missed you, gorgeous," he said as he left a kiss on my forehead.

He paused for a moment, then looked down at my dirty cloak.

"Oh dear, your mother won't be happy to see this," he said, motioning towards the Slytherin crest on my cloak. "To this day she still has a fit about you not being sorted into Hufflepuff."

I rolled my eyes, and waved my hand over the Crest, transfiguring it into the Hogwarts crest.

"Much better." He grinned at me, and led me over to the sofa, where Jax was residing next to Dimitri, who looked like he didn't want to be anywhere near my father's insane bird.

"Aren't they sweet? Think they'll be the best of mates and have little fwooper-owl babies?" He grinned at me as we sat down.

"Sure," I responded, used to my dad's strange ideas.

"Ember! For the last time, I don't want that bloody bird sitting on the sofa!" my mom shrieked. Her eyes landed on me before she grinned. "Lucy. It's so nice to see you, dear."

"Same to you, Mum," I said politely, feeling Dimitri hop down onto my lap.

"Ember, do something with that blasted bird, would you?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, looking impatient.

"Blasted bird, bah, bah, bah," he mocked before he motioned Jax to get on his shoulder. "Come on, Jax. Let's go watch When Harry Met Sally."

My mum rolled her eyes. "Him and those rubbish Muggle films...."

She sat next to me on the couch and motioned for Alex to come next to her, which he obliged immediately.

"Well? How's school been? Besides you, Lucy - I know what you've been up to," she said in a sour voice.

"I'm doing really well in Herbology," Alex said with a smile. "Neville Longbottom is the Professor Sprout's assistant this year, and he's helped me loads."

"My darling Alexander," she said as she cupped his face with her hands, "a possibly Healer some day."

_Gag._

Mum turned to me, looking more stern (as usual).

"What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts, Lucy?"

"Oh, uh.... I dunno. I was thinking about becoming a Potions Mistress, or open an Apothecary shop."

Mum rolled her eyes. "Why not come work for the Ministry, dear? You're so bright and talented - you could do anything there."

I refused to comment. Luckily, Dad ran into the room, Jax flying behind him.

"'Baby talk'? That's not a saying," my dad quoted. "Oh, but 'baby fish mouth' is sweeping the nation? I hear them talking!"

_My dad is insane._

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ember. Will you stop with that ridiculous movie?" my mother snapped. "What happened to the Ember I married, who was so witty and not immature?"

"I am not your consolation prize, Saveria," he responded, mimicking the Muggle character.

My mother groaned loudly, looking ready to Obliviate everyone (except Alex, of course) in the room.

"I'll have what she's having," my father said with a grin.

My mom pointed her wand at him, making him (and Jax) take off up the stairs.

"That damned father of yours is mental. Mental! Check him into St. Mungo's, I will," Mum grumbled.

* * *

 

Later on, dinner was served. I sat next to Dad (who had Jax sitting on the table next to him, his own plate of food prepared for him), and on the other side of me was Hermione. She was seated next to Bane, who was at one end of the table. Mum sat at the other end, next to Jax (looking disgusted), and Alex was on her other side.

"Have you put any more thought into the Department of Mysteries, Alex?" Bane asked as he cut into his piece of turkey.

"Yes, but obviously I can't discuss. I look forward to working for the Ministry." Alex smiled.

"That's my boy," our mum said as she cradled his face and left a kiss on his head, causing Alex to blush.

The kitchen door opened, revealing Remus.

"Sorry I'm late. I had dinner with Tonks and Teddy before coming here." He sat next to Alex and grinned at me.

"Hi, Remus." I smiled.

"Lucy Selena Geller, you are to address your Professors by their titles," mum snapped.

"Professor Lupin...." I said quietly.

"You've known me nearly all your life. In privacy, you know we are on a first-name basis." Remus smiled kindly at me.

"Remy! How's Teddydore?" my dad asked through a mouthful of potatoes, causing my mum to grin.

I glanced at Hermione, who looked downright repulsed by my father's table manners. Remus, on the other hand, didn't even seemed fazed.

"Growing like crazy. His hair was a fetching shade of green today." Remus chuckled.

"He's a festive tyke!" Dad exclaimed as he shoved a whole piece of turkey breast in his mouth. "How's Severus?"

"Brooding. I think he's missing his favorite student." Remus winked at me. "I stopped by his office earlier to discuss Lucy's detentions."

"Are you two being firm with her?" Mum snipped at Remus.

"Very much so. I've had her banish Boggarts around the school, and examine dark artifacts. Severus has her pickling eel eyes and bottling Doxy venom," he lied.

I smiled at him. Such a mother hen.

"Good," mother said as she took a spoonful of cranberries. "An embarrassment to this family - being in Slytherin."

_Well excuse the fuck out of me._

"At least my sweet boy made it into Ravenclaw." She grabbed Alex's cheeks, which were stuffed with food, and gave them a squeeze.

Alex looked bright red from Mum's coddling.

"Leroy the Redneck Reindeer, hooked to the front of the sleigh!" my father began to sing, making everyone at the table stare at him, "Delivering toys to all the good ol' boys and girls along the way! He's just a down home party animal. Two Steppin' all across the sky!

"He mixes Jingle Bells with the Rebel Yell and he made history that night!"

"Ember! Stop it! We have company," my mum warned.

"God rest ye gloomy Severus, let nothing you dismay," my father broke out into a gloomy tone, "remember Potter's potions class is scheduled today! You'll hve three hours to give him hell, and for his father to pay. With chidings and taunts from Malfoy.... Taunts from Malfoy..... With chidings and taunts from Malfoy....."

Remus was barking with laughter from that one. I stared at my father, feeling deeply sorry for Professor Snape. My mother looked ready to kill everyone.

"O Remus Lupin, O Remus Lupin, how gorgeous are your green eyes! O Remus Lupin, O Remus Lupin! How he changes every full moon!" my father continued to sing.  
Remus was actually laughing.

"Not only changing when summer's here, but alas when it's cold and drear. O Remus Lupin, O Remus Lupin, how gorgeous are your green eyes! Such a pleasure you do bring here - bring to us such joy and glee! Just remember not to wolf out, because I cannot have my children run about."

Remus clapped at my dad's song.

"Ember, I am warning you...." my mother seethed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright...." He spoon-fed Jax, who happily took the potatoes from him.

* * *

After dinner, Alex and I were gathered around the fireplace, my father ready to tell us a Christmas story. Mum was busy tidying the kitchen; Remus, Hermione and Bane had left.

"'Tis the night before Christmas, and here in the Castle I'm still wrapping presents - egad! What a hassle. I plan to give presents to all the kids, and the teachers and Filch, and yes... even Hagrid. I'll even wrap one for myself - aren't I clever? Then they'll never guess it was me - no, not ever!

"I don't know what's caused this odd holiday cheer, but it keeps getting stronger as Christmas draws near. So gifts I will give, of books, candies, and toys for all Hogwarts boys and all Hogwarts boys - especially Lucy." Dad winked. I could kill him.

"I shall use a charm to make the gifts small - how else do you think I could carry them all? Then I'll take them up, just as quick as can be, and sneak out and put them all under the tree. Ah yes, there it is, what a beautiful sight! And no one will know what I've done here tonight.

"For quite I'll be, and clever and sly, I'll be les than shadow as I slither by and place the gifts hither and thither and yon - especially for Lucy," Dad added.

_Oh my gods._

"And then, like memory, I'll simply be gone. For Slytherin! Ravenclaw! Both these and more! For Hufflepuff!

"Yes! And even Gryffindor! I'll slip under the tree! They will never know! And then, and then, and then I will go!

"But wait, what is this; is some else here? I get this odd feeling, like someone is near. It's Lucy, of course; why'd it have to be her? She snuck out, I suppose, on some stupid whim. Perhaps if I'm quiet, and don't make a sound, she'll stay where she is, and she won't be around.

"Yes, stay here I will, until that gorgeous girl leaves -"

_I will kill him._

Alex was howling with laughter while my face was as scarlet as the Gryffindor robes.

" - Now what was that sound? Oh, pro'bly just Peeves. But then Lucy turns, and looks me right in the eyes. 'Oh damn!' I exclaimed. 'Lover?!' she cries."

_I WILL MURDER YOU FATHER, EVEN THOUGH I LOVE YOU._

"'What are you doing?' Lucy asks with admoration. 'I could as you the same; you shouldn't be here! You're out after curfew, you know that's not right! Do you want detention on Christmas Eve night?'

"'Yes, lover," she replies, sounding filled with desire."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, ready to Apparrate out of the house from humiliated. Alex was laughing so hard his face was turning purple.

"Hush, gorgeous! I'm not done with my story," Dad responded.

"Oh, Merlin...." I muttered, burrying my face in my hands.

"Could it be she'll obey for me for just this one night? She looks at the bag I've slung over my shoulder, and takes a step forward, looking a bit bolder. 'Those are presents, aren't they? Who are they for?' 'That's none of your business, Lucy, don't be a boor.

"Just leave me alone here and go back to bed, and get thoughts of this night right straight out of your head!' At this, she shrugs and heads out of the hall. Well, now that that's over - presents for all!

"Christmas day dawns, so clear and so bright, and mysterious presents showed up in the night. All the kids are so happy, they can't wait to see - and oh look, some new potion books all just for me! So they eat and they play, and they can't help ask, 'Who?'

"But they never will know - well, perhaps one or two. Before I depart, I must not fail to mention: 'Happy Christmas to all, and to Lucy - DETENTION!'"

Alex was laying on the sofa, laughing to the point of tears. I scowled at my father, who was smiling sweetly at me while he was petting Jax in front of the fire place.


	13. Spinner's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content. If you aren't into that kinda thing, this chapter isn't for you! Sorry!

Later that night, I received an owl tapping at my bedroom window. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, having only slept a couple hours. I pulled open the window to reveal a black owl of a breed I didn't recognize; all he had attached to his leg was a rolled up scroll. I took it from him and gave him a biscuit I had on my bedside table, which he took with glee before flying back out the window, to whomever he belonged to.

After closing the window, I unrolled the scroll and saw a photograph of a shabby house, along with the spidery handwriting I was very familiar with.

  
_Lucy,_

_If you can escape from that asylum for the night, come see me. Memorize the photograph and Apparate to me, my brilliant witch._

_\- S. Snape_

  
_Is this a dream? Severus Snape requesting a booty call in the night?!_

I quickly used a cleansing charm and put on my regular robes, then stared down at the photograph. It must have been his childhood home - Hermione talked a little about Spinner's End, and said she visited it once while Professor Snape was in St. Mungo's. It looked like quite a depressing place.

_Here goes nothing...._

I closed my eyes, and hoped for the best.

* * *

I felt the usual rush, and when I opened my eyes, I was in front of the house from the photograph. Not to brag, but I was always good at Apparating... never was that fond of flying, and don't even get me started on those blasted Portkeys.

I straightened my robes and slowly approached the door, only to have it swing open for me when I was about to knock. I was met with darkness, which was something I was rather used to, having spent about seven years in the dungeons. I walked in with caution, hoping it wasn't a former Deatheater coming to take revenge on Professor Snape, or even worse... my father and Remus playing a trick on me.

The door slammed shut behind me, and I heard the wards go up. I could feel _him_. He was close by, and his magic was pulsing right into my very soul.

"You've made it," came his silky voice. "I wondered if you'd come."

A candle was lit, and I could see him in the dim glow - he looked clean, and wore his standard black clothing. A small, satisfied smile was on his lips, albeit his lonely years on Christmas still showed.

"Of course I would," I said as I approached him, and brought him into a hug. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I've found it unwise to get one's hopes up," was his response as he rested his head on mine.

Then he leaned down and kissed me; gently at first, but turned fierce before long. His hands were in my hair and on the side of my face. I clutched at his dark hair, tasting mint on his breath. I felt him leading me into a different room - the aura changed then, and I had a fairly good idea where things were heading.

I felt my body land on a surprisingly soft bed, Professor Snape landing on top of me. He pulled us up to his pillows, and ran his hand slowly down my body while his free hand kept himself propped up. I stared at him, leaning up to touch his unconventionally handsome face.

"How I've thought of this moment for so long," he said, dragging his hand down to my belly.

I felt his magic pulse right into me. The connection was getting stronger, but so was I - it was something I felt every time he was nearby. At nights in the Girls' Dormintory, I could feel him in his own Chambers, and whatever bit of emotion he was experiencing. Usually animosity.

I pulled his face down and kissed him again, feeling his tongue glide along my bottom lip. He then took it between his teeth and pulled it gently, before sucking on it. He unbuttoned my robes, and slid a hand down to my breasts, which still remained covered.

I moaned into his lips, leaning down to try pulling him on top of me. He obliged, and as soon as his body made full contact with mine, I felt his hardened groin against my thigh.

"How I long to deflower you, young one," he said into my mouth as he pulled open my robes, revealing my breasts. "I've been thinking of you nonstop since you left my office."

"Professor...." I moaned as one of his hands cupped my breast; I made a desperate attempt to reach for his crotch.

"Severus," he replied. "You are in my home. Please address me as Severus."

"Severus," I said, feeling elation as his name escaped my lips.

_Oh, how I've longed to call him that! Severus. Severus... such a bold, wonderful name._

"Good girl," he replied with a smirk as he leaned down to suck one of my nipples.

I felt a giant rush through my body then. Complete pleasure washed over me, and I could feel his lust pulsing through my veins.

"Oh, Severus," I moaned, my hands fisting his hair. "Please... let me touch you."

"Patience, young one," he said after taking his mouth off my breast, leaving my nipple cold and hard, "we needn't to rush."

I arched my body against him, and saw him reach down to adjust his cock in his trousers.

He hiked my skirt up and vanished my tights, leaving me cold and bare for his viewing. He smirked down at my aching, wet womanhood and lowered himself to it.

"I've thought about tasting your sweet cunt for some time now," he said as he brushed his nose against my clit, making me spread my legs further for him. "Do you mind, dear one?"

"Please," I begged, trying my best to watch him in action. "Oh, please, Severus!"

I saw him smirk as he quickly brushed back some of his raven hair, then licked one of my outer folds, making me grasp the bed sheets immediately. My head was spinning from the sensation - I'd never been touched there by any one else, and to feel the tongue of the man I felt such a strong connection to was enough to make me nearly faint. His tongue, the way he held my thighs down to stop me from squirming too much, the way he moaned into me as he took to sucking my clit... it was so much.

I felt myself drenched between my own fluids and his saliva; I felt the heat rising in my lower belly, and begged him to fuck me. He chuckled in response, and inserted a long finger.

"Not yet, Lucy," he responded. "In time, we will."

I tipped my head back and held onto the back of his head for dear life as he made the fire burn with more intensity; he was pumping his finger in the way he saw me do it in my memories, his mouth going in rhythm with his finger. I felt his free hand reach up to play with one of my hardened nipples.

"Severus," I moaned his sweet name as I pushed myself against him harder, tightening my grip on his hair. "I'm so close to coming."

"Come for me, my witch," he said with a voice thick with lust, which only turned me on further. "I could eat you out all night. Your cunt tastes so sweet."

_Oh, fuck...!_

I moaned loudly as I felt the jolt of my orgasm. I rocked myself against his face, and heard him moan into me as I rode out the most intense climax I ever experienced at that point. My body was weak as I came down from the high, and felt content with his finger remaining in my cunt.

He raised his face up from me, his mouth wet, and wiped himself clean on his sleeve. He pulled his finger out, making me groan from the absence of such a beautiful feeling, and felt myself being covered immediately. He laid his head next to me on a pillow and brought me close to his lean body.

"Thank you," I managed to finally breathe out, still trying to regain my composure.

He looked at me with a raised brow before a quiet laugh escaped his lips.

"Not quite the reaction I expected."

"I wasn't fully expecting that, either." I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

He grabbed my face and deepened the kiss, then pulled me on top of him. He brought my torso down to his face, and held my still-exposed-breasts in his hands and carassed them as he left kisses on my nipples.

"So beautiful, so supple...." I heard him mumble into them.

I groaned quietly, feeling his hard cock bulging against his trousers. I wished desperately to see and feel him. He pushed himself up against me as he returned to sucking on a nipple while teasing the other.

I heard a clock chime from somewhere within the house, which made him stop immediately. He groaned into my breasts and pushed me back.

"It is getting very late. Someone may notice you are gone," he responded as he ran his hands over my warmed, bare breasts before he slowly covered them.

"I highly doubt anyone knows I'm gone," I said as my head tipped to the side. "My parents are heavy sleepers."

"But Ember is one to check in the middle of the night," he stated as he finished clothing me. "I am afraid he may not take kindly to his daughter being absent in the night."

I groaned and leaned down to kiss him.

"Now, now. No need for hostility," he responded into my lips. "We can continue when you return to school."

"How? McGonagall hardly wants me near you," I said as I cupped his face in my hands.

_Such a handsome face. Those beautiful, dark eyes... how I could get lost in them and never return._

"She will be gone until the start of next term," he responded. "We will have a chance to do this again."

He looked calm as he spoke, though his magic told me he was irritated.

"What happens after she returns?" I ran my fingers down his smooth face, feeling the lessening lines from the end of war.

"Insufferable woman," he muttered, and I could feel him being downright aggravated. "We will figure something out."

He stroked my cheek then. I immediately touched his much larger hand and closed my eyes, feeling so lost in his embrace.

"Go," he said before giving me a kiss on the lips. "Go, or else I may plant a false note in your room and keep you here until the end of time."

"I don't want to leave you, Severus," I said as I looked down into his eyes.

His eyes softened for a brief moment before going back to their emotionless state. His magic, no matter how hard he could have tried, told a much bigger story: my words touched him. He was feeling warmth from my words.

"Lucy, I..." he went quiet, calculating his response. "Lucy, I would very much like to know you beyond your body."

I was surprised by his words. Severus, so callous and cold, a hopeless romantic at heart?

"I would love that, Severus," I responded as we exchanged smiles, and I leaned down for another kiss.


	14. Back to Hogwarts

I left my house in Essex early in the morning on Boxing Day, which I intended to do anyway - Christmas at my house was nutty enough, but having to deal with them on Boxing Day was even worse. My father, thinking Muggles take everything literally, liked to bring over a few of his co-workers to try Muggle boxing. Sometimes he'd wear giant Muggle boxing gloves that were bright green with glitter all over them, sometimes he'd make Jax go fight one of his friends... one time he bit off another Officer's ear, then they laughed about it because the guy had some hearing damage.

Ugh. War flashbacks. Literally - I saw George's ear. That was scary. What was I talking about?

Oh! Back to Hogwarts. I Apparated early in the morning so I wouldn't have to deal with most of my family (did I mention that some extended family showed up? You do not want to meet them), and because I knew Severus would be there. The things that man could do....

I dropped my bag off on my bed in the still very empty Girls' Dorm (thank Merlin), and made my way to Severus' office, which was so quiet you couldn't hear a creature stirring - not eve _n a Nargle. Before I could even knock, the door swung open for me._

 _I need_ _to learn how to do that._

_Kidding. I do it to my dad all the time when I'm stuck at home with him. He really needs to stop sneaking in my room to try on my clothes...._

It's not even him trying on the clothes that bothers me - why doesn't he just put them back? I can't wear the same clothes for five days straight. Well, I can, but I need motivation to change them.

I entered his office and noticed it was empty, and a little chilly. I hugged my cloak to myself and heard the door shut behind me, and noticed the door to what I assumed was his private chambers was ajar.

"Professor?" I asked quietly, slowly approaching the door.

"Mmm... Lucy...." I heard him say quietly from inside the room.

Hot. Damn.

There he was, frock coat unbuttoned, a white button-up shirt halfway undone to reveal some of his bare chest (the man should have just taught in the nude. I would skip the rest of my classes for that), and his trousers pulled down. His head was resting on the back of a black leather couch while he masturbated in front of the fire place.

The door behind me slammed shut, and I heard the wards go up. His head rolled slightly towards me, his beautiful eyes half open, continuing to stroke himself.

I was twelve kinds of stunned, turned on, and ready to shag him into another galaxy. That was by far the most attractive he ever looked (which is saying something since, well... I always thought he was attractive). His mouth was partially open; his tongue slowly glided over his lower lip.

" _Ahhh_.... Lucy...." he moaned quietly.

* * *

I raised up from my bed, feeling my heart thumping in my chest. Only a dream, and how disappointed I was. I groaned as I felt Dmitri land on my chest, dropping a scroll under my chin.

"It's too early, old friend," I muttered as I turned onto my side, feeling him nuzzle into my chest. He reached up and pecked at my chin.

"Ouch," I groaned. "Fine. What's this about?"

I unrolled the scroll, and it was then when I realized I was back in my bed at Hogwarts. The memories came flooding back - from my departure at Spinner's End to me leaving early in the morning on Boxing Day. Severus said to see him before the beginning of term, but said he would be quite busy with his duties, so evening would be best to pop in for a visit... if I could manage to avoid Mrs. Norris and Filch.

Dmitri pecked at my finger to get my attention, looking quite impatient.

"Alright, alright!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the scroll, only to let out a loud groan.

  
_Babe,_

_I haven't heard from you in months. What the fuck are you doing? Wasn't my birthday gift good enough for you? What about the Christmas present? Huh? And where the fuck are those pictures I wanted you to send to me in your birthday gift?_

_You should be lucky to have me as your boyfriend. I could've had any girl I wanted at that dump, but I chose you. I was even nice and talked to your brother once (Alvin? Whatever), and I even hung around your lesbian friend. Come on, toots - time's a tickin'. You going to miss out on the best thing that will ever happen to you, or are you just going to let it go?_

_Write me back with your response. I know term hasn't started yet, so make it quick._

  
_Robbie_

  
"Twat," I spewed as I stared down at his chicken scribble in anger.

_You going to miss out on the best thing that's ever happen to you, or are you just going to let it go?_

I already had my answer. I never loved Robbie. He never did anything that made me feel special, and anything we did together was decided by him. He was far from a gentleman, and I had enough of his bullshit. That's why I knew a Howler was the best option.

  
Sam wouldn't be back for several days, so I figured I'd just get the Howler out of the way while I passed time between studying and waiting to see Severus after hours. I enchanted the parchment and waited to tap the paper before beginning to speak. I always struggled with prepared speech due to stuttering and forgetting what I wanted to say.

_Here goes nothing._

" _Robert Lawrence Springfield, how **dare** you belittle me in such a manner! I am outraged by the fact that you treat me like a little servant - wear this, do this, blah blah blah! You are **vile** , and you've made nothing short of a dreadful boyfriend. You can personally shove your Beater's bat straight up your arse, because I've **had it** with you._

" _Consider yourself single. I'm through with you. Please do not contact me again. Keep in mind that my father is an Officer, and I am capable of taking legal action against you if you do not leave me alone. Go find some bird in England to keep you company, though I'm sure you already have._

" _As a side note, I'd like to make it **very** clear that you are a terrible kisser, horrible company, and inconsiderate. When we got together, it was during the war and I was scared. If I could take that all back, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I wasted more than enough of my life on you. I suggest you work on learning how to be a decent person instead of a self-absorbed twat._

  
" _Goodbye, Robbie_."

  
Instead of sending Dmitri, whom I loved and didn't want to risk having injury to him since Robbie had a temper, I sent off a random barn owl that was quite aggressive to deliver my message for Robbie the Dickhead Wonder. A sudden wave of satisfaction washed over me - I was free. Completely single (kind of). Severus and I could make things work until I graduated, but the future was still unclear; he could always decide to end things.

* * *

Several days later, Sam returned from her visit home and brought me back a Christmas present. What was it, you must ask? A Muggle gift - but ah, not just any Muggle gift - a phallus molder.

What is a phallus molder? Well... you get a guy hard, put the molding on him, and presto - you have your own personalized dildo. I scowled at her and hid it before any of the other nosy Slytherin girls caught whiff of that.

"What? I thought you could use something when you couldn't be with Professor Snape!" She grinned at me.

"Numpty," I muttered as I hid it beneath my pillows. "I got you something too."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" she exclaimed as I barely had time to take hold of her present.

"Holy shit, Luce! How did you know?!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, then admired her new book on Defense Against the Dark Arts written by Bane, whom Sam had a crush on for many years.

"Check the front page," I said with a small smile.

She flipped to the first page so fast she got a parchment cut.

"Fuckall!" she exclaimed as she sucked the blood from her thumb and looked at the introduction page. " _To Samantha - it's been a great pleasure knowing you for so many years. Thank you for always being such a good friend to my cousin. I hope you find this book useful, and helps you with your N.E.W.T.s. Sincerely, Bane_."

She let out a long, enamored sigh before dropping onto her bed and staring at the curtains with love-struck eyes.

"We're going to get married one day. You wait," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Who? You and Geller?" came Harlot's snide voice. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from the side of my bed.

"Bugger off, Harleen," Sam snipped. "By the way, how was your holiday? I see you haven't been able to stay away from the pudding." She snickered.

I glanced at the red haired witch, who looked a little chubbier than the last time I saw her. Harley was fuming as she glared daggers into Sam.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this reunion, but I have things to do. Move, Harley," I said as I pushed past her, making sure to knock into her shoulder on my way out.

What? She deserved it.

"Lucy, look ou-!" was all I heard from Sam before my hand shot up to block whatever spell Harley was trying to hurl at me.

"H-How.... Who's teaching you all of this?!" I could almost hear Harley foaming at the mouth.

"I read. I enjoy learning, and understand the value of our education here. I suggest you stop fucking the Quidditch players and start applying yourself," I said through gritted teeth before storming out of the room.


	15. Let Me In

It was a bitterly cold Friday night in January, and the moon was full. Unfortunately for Remus, that meant he had to hurry off to the Shrieking Shack and ride out his wolfing out; fortunately for me, that meant detention with Severus...

Severus and I were in his office, which was kept warm from the fireplace and the flames beneath our cauldrons, while I served my official third month of detention. I was fifteen minutes in when Severus finally broke the silence between us.

"You know, Ms. Geller, you probably have the Weasley twins beat as far as detention records go. They never served this lengthy amount in their unforgivable years of schooling here," he said without looking up from his cauldron, which contained a light blue liquid.

"What can I say? I'm an overachiever."

Surprisingly, that remark earned a chuckle out of him.

More silence. All he wanted me to do was help him brew potions for the Hospital Wing, and I hoped it would lead to me sucking his cock. Again, you can't rush these things.

"What's your middle name?" I asked, making him look at me with bewilderment.

"Why would you want to know a thing like that?" he muttered as he added unicorn hair to his potion.

"You said you wanted to get to know me. I want to know you as a person, too."

He stirred his cauldron a few times clockwise, then sat back in a chair a few feet from it, looking taken aback.

"Sir?" I asked quietly as I watched him sit there in silence. "...Severus?"

"Tobias," he responded. "My middle name is Tobias."

I smiled as the name left his lips.

_Severus Tobias Snape._

"I like it," I responded. "You have a very bold name. It suits you." I smiled at him and stirred my potion.

Without warning, he was suddenly behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaving a kiss on my neck.

"Have I informed you of the news I gave to Headmistress McGonagall?" he whispered.

"No," I said as I focused my attention on him.

"This is my final year of teaching," he said as he sat us back in a chair he summoned from his desk. "After we were together on Christmas, I received an anonymous donation a few days later that paid off my debt to the Ministry. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He looked at me with his usual stern gaze.

Ah... my father. How could I forget to include that? I managed to talk my dad into paying off the remaining debt Severus had so he could finally be free from those assholes at the Ministry, and the Prophet could finally shut their stupid fucking mouths, along with my idiotic peers.

"I haven't a clue." I smiled innocently at him, then left a kiss on his jaw. "Retire from teaching? What will you do with your time?"

"I'm not sure yet. Given that both of my masters are long gone, and my debt is cleared, I finally have freedom." Our eyes met and he seemed to be in deep thought. "What do you plan on doing once you graduate?"

I rested my head on his shoulder and thought for a moment. My mum wanted both Alex and I to join the Ministry since she and Dad were both part of it, but as everyone reading this should know, I hated the bastards with the fire of a trillion stars.

"I think I'd like to have an Apothecary shop," I said quietly, enjoying Severus' musky scent.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me.

"What makes you wish to pursue that?"

"Seems like a fairly peaceful job. I'd rather live a quiet life, especially after the war." I sighed into his neck. "Where will you go after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Wherever you will go," he whispered before leaving a gentle kiss on my head.

My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. "How about a nice little cottage in the countryside?"

He let out a long exhale and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"That sounds alright. I just need space for my books and potions."

"I can see it now - you sweating over a cauldron, creating a new potion that will help so many people."

I was confident in this man. His abilities were extraordinary, and I knew he could do great things. Well... besides help save the entire wizarding world from a psychopath.

"Your faith in me is too strong, young one," he said in a tone that bordered self-loathing. There was a few moments of silence before he asked, "Have you ever wanted to marry anyone?"

I looked up at him and our eyes met.

"Good question," I responded. "With... what this is we have - feeling your magic, being able to feel you... I feel that I would want to only if it could be with you."

He looked surprised (again). Least confident wizard of the year goes to....

"Those are words I never thought I'd hear."

"Have you ever wanted children?" I asked after leaving a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It was never an option for me," he said as he kissed me back. "I suppose it could be one now, if I thought enough about it."

* * *

After half an hour, we were at his desk, and he had his trousers around his ankles and his cock in my mouth. His frock coat was unbuttoned, along with the white shirt beneath it (just as I'd dreamed - and oh, how he was much more beautiful in real life). His head was leaning back against his chair while I fit as much of his long member into my mouth as I could. I felt his hand go to the back of my head as he ran his fingers through my hair; I pulled his cock out long enough to suck on his balls before going back to sucking him off.

"Oh gods, Lucy," he moaned as he bucked his hips, placing his other hand on the back of my head. "Oh, you feel so good..."

I moaned against his cock; his reaction made me wet, and I desperately wished he would lean me over his desk and let me feel every inch of that beautiful dick.

"Fuck me, Severus," I said quietly, having his dick out of my mouth just long enough to speak.

He moaned loudly and pushed himself all the way inside my mouth, spilling his seed down my throat. Between feeling his orgasm and hearing the mixture of curses, panting, and my name being repeated over and over, I really wanted him.

" _Shit_!" he exclaimed a couple of seconds before the alarms chimed throughout his office. Quick - get in front of the desk," he ordered.

I was stunned for a moment while I watched him wave his hand over his torso to dress himself immediately. He pulled me up to my feet and nudged me away from him, where he took a seat back in his chair, a copy of a book about lethal potions and how to acquire their ingredients in his hand. I sat down in front of his desk and noticed he had my Charms homework there, already having most of it written for me.

_He actually did some of my homework just like that? I need to blow him more often._

_Hell, I'll do it for free, to be honest._

"Severus," Headmistress barked as she stormed into his office.

"Minerva," Severus drawled as he turned a page in his book, not bothering to look up at her to acknowledge her presence.

"Ms. Geller was to be out of here ten minutes ago," she said in a raised voice. "We've had a talk about this!"

"Do enlighten me. I didn't want to interrupt a student actually putting effort into their work for once," he said in a snarky voice.

Professor McGonagall was bright red in the face, looking absolutely murderous.

"Ms. Geller, please go to your dormitory. Your detentions will resume on Monday evening with Professor Lupin."

I caught her eye, which startled me a bit, and nodded at her. I collected my things, wishing desperately to be able to kiss Severus good night, and said good night to both of them before hurrying out of Severus' office.

Of course, I did stay behind to listen in on their conversation.

"Every time, Severus! Every time!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Oh bugger, Minerva, it's only ten minutes before you came in here to have a fit," Severus responded. I could feel him - he was _furious_.

"You're very lucky Albus made that will, or else you would have been out the door months ago," she snipped.

"Fortunately for all of you, I'm retiring after this school year, so you can all be free of your greasy dungeon bat," he said in a bitter voice.

"I'm more concerned about the students instead of how rude you are to your fellow teachers. You may have gotten away with being a horrible person while Albus was alive, but you can drop the act now, Severus."

I pressed my ear to the door to listen closer. Shit was getting interesting.

"You know I hate teaching," Severus replied in an annoyed tone. "Why should I act so damned pleased to be here? You know why I came back."

"And I know you have no reason to stay now. Severus, I've never said this about any teacher in the past, but I think you are by far the worst teacher this school has had since I've been here."

I felt my blood boil at her words. My anger only worsened when I felt Severus - he was actually upset about her comment. Severus was a perfectionist - to be told he was the worst at something while he already had low self-esteem was downright cruel.

"Why is that?" he spat. "Because I tell these packs of imbeciles the truth about their work? Because I don't sugar-coat everything like the rest of you lot?"

"No," McGonagall replied. "Because I know you've allowed yourself to have feelings for a student. A student, Severus! How could you be so careless?"

_How could you be such a bitch?!_

"There is no proof that any feelings exist," Severus responded coolly. "Do you have more ignorant theories to spew at me, or are we finished with this little chat?"

"If you so dare to lay a finger on that girl, I'l-" she was cut off by Severus.

"Sack me, report me to the Prophet so they can write more scandelous stories about me, et cetera? Nothing is even going on, Minerva. I think you're looking for reasons to have a row with me."

_Tell her, love! Even though there is something going on between us...._

"Out of all the years, Severus, Ms. Geller is the only student you have shown any empathy for. You went out of your way to protect her from the Carrows last year while letting other students face cruel punishments from them. I've caught you two staring at each other as if you're two star-crossed lovers. Enough is enough!"

Then I felt _Severus's_ blood boiling.

"What is your little plan now, Minerva? Take her out of this class because of your delusions? Perhaps you should have Madam Pomfrey check you over - you seem to be out of sorts in the head."

_Ooohhh, burn._

"Severus Snape!" she shrilled. "No more! Ms. Geller will no longer serve detention with you. She will finish her remaining weeks with Remus and Hagrid."

My hands burned - literally, as though they were held over an open flame for far too long. It was Severus, and he was the most hostile I'd ever felt him.

"And what will she learn from the giant oaf? How to sneak dragon eggs into Hogwarts? Perhaps learn how to play the flute?"

"For Merlin's sake, Severus, you are childish." McGonagall let out an exasperated sigh. "I am doing this for your own benefit. Even after the girl graduates, you do not need to start a relationship with the girl. She's young and will most likely take to a wizard closer to her own age."

"Minerva, kindly bugger off. I have work to do," was all Severus said in response.

Depression. Uncertainty. Fear. I could feel them, and I so badly wanted to break every rule and go comfort him.

_If Dumbledore were alive, he would have let us feel happiness. He would have protected us, and possibly did something about Severus's debt. There would have been faster freedom for him._

There was silence for a moment before McGonagall said, "Good night, Severus."

I heard her walking towards the door, which made me bolt down the corridor and quickly entered the Slytherin common room.

Once entering the common room, my eyes were met with a sight that would be forever burned into my skull. Harley and Sam, kissing, on the sofa near the fireplace. The common room was completely empty apart from the three of us, and neither of them knew I was there.

"Holy shit," I said as I dropped my bag.


	16. Absence

"Holy shit," I said as I dropped my bag.

Harley and Sam pulled apart and went ghost-white in unison as they stared at me.

"Lucy! Uh... we were just -" Sam was cut off by Harley, the most aggressive girl in Slytherin besides myself (and maybe Pansy, but she was a dumb cunt who was gone now).

"Fuck off, Geller! This isn't a show!" Harley pulled out her wand and sent a jinx at me, which I quickly blocked (have I ever mentioned that my paternal uncle was an Auror? He was retired when the Dark Lord came back to power, but he did like to train me to block things very quickly. One time he had me puking slugs at Christmas dinner, which made it a pretty eventful night).

"So how long has this been going on?" I asked in a mixture of anger and shock. "Do you two put on a show and get me in trouble regularly, then snog when everyone goes to bed? Is that it?"

"No! Lucy, we haven't been doing this the whole time. This just...happened," was Samantha's lame response.

I glared at them, noticing they were sitting several meters apart by then. It wasn't Sam being with another girl that bothered me - it was not being open with me that got to me. But really, _Harley_? She's a bitch!

"Lucy, we aren't doing anything to you, so why don't you go worry about that mess you have to deal with Robbie instead of butting into our business?" Harley crossed her arms and glared at me.

"I'm jus- hang on.... How did you know about Robbie?"

I felt a rush of panic - actually, I was feeling a lot of things. Anger, anxiety, distance from Sam, feeling like murdering someone (oh wait, that was Severus I was feeling). It did get a small bit confusing when you could feel the very essence of someone else when there was a lot going on in your own head.

Harley scoffed. "It's all over the _Prophet_ about how you dumped the Appleby Arrows' Beater. He's devastated. He said you're a monster for breaking his heart."

"Harley, I really don't think Lucy needs to hear this right now...." Sam said quietly.

"What? You always go on about how she's your best friend. I figured you would've told her about it ahead of time."

_When did they start talking? What the fuck is even going on?_

"I.... Night," I said as I rushed out of the room, not bothering to look back at them.

_Robbie, what the fuck have you done, and how can I legally murder you for it?_

* * *

I reached my dorm and saw that day's issue of the Prophet laying on the foot of my bed, along with some bewitched drawings of girls knifing me or throwing Quaffles at my head, and a few hate letters (and even one being insane enough to make a Howler, which I lit on fire before it could scream at me). The other beds all had their curtains drawn, and there was a great sense of hostility in the room.

There were two stories in the _Prophet_ that caught my eye. First there was the headline: ** _Appleby Arrows' Beater Brokenhearted_** , then there was a small article about Severus on another page.

_Well, let's see what this shit is about, I thought as I unfolded the paper to read the entire thing._

 

_Quidditch star Robbie Springfield is now facing a terrible breakup with his now ex-girlfriend, Lucy Geller, who is currently attending her final year at Hogwarts. It was reported annonymously that Robbie received a vicious Howler from Lucy, whom he hadn't heard from in months, as a way to break up with him and cause him severe public humiliation._

_"It was awful," Robbie told the Prophet on Wednesday. "I thought it was from me sick gran in hospital, when it turned out to be from the love of my life."_

_We asked Robbie if he expected it coming after they'd been apart for months._

_"Not at all. I wrote to her every day to tell her how much I loved her, but she never returned my letters. I tried to use the Floo Network to have a chat with her to find out how her studies are going, and she never responded to that, either."_

_We finally asked the Beater if he thought there were any motives behind the sudden, harsh breakup._

_"No. I've been a gentleman, and have always encouraged her to follow her dreams. I just hope she can feel happiness, and she's alright."_

_Our interview with Robbie was cut short by his tears from a broken heart, and was ushered out of the room by his agent._

 

"What a load of shit!" I exclaimed, feeling ready to rip his head off.

"Piss off, Geller!" exclaimed a high-pitched voice on the other side of the room.

"Shag off, you stupid twat!" I fired back as I flipped to the article about Severus.

  
**_Severus Snape Cleared of Debt_ **

_Reports came in from several anonymous sources that Severus Snape, who's been the star of many headlines for the past year and a half, has finally paid off his debt to the Ministry of Magic, and is cleared of charges from the Wizengamot. We tried to contact Mr. Snape to find out how he was able to pay off his debt so quickly when it's known he still continues to teach Potions at Hogwarts, but he refused to speak to the Prophet, and even went as far as to hex one of our reporters._

_For any of our concerned readers, our reporter (Mr. Nikoli Philophi) is doing just fine, though he is missing part of his ear now._

_"Just a common danger that comes with the job," he commented from St. Mungo's on Monday. "Men like Severus Snape are quite a bit like dealing with dragons. I just wasn't prepared to handle his bite - er, hex."_

_We asked if he had any altercations with Severus Snape in the past._

_"He was my Potions Master when I went to Hogwarts. It's best to just do as he says in class and be ready for the verbal abuse he will fling at you."_

_The big question now is, what will Severus Snape do now that his debt is clear? All we can say is that we hope he plans to quit teaching!_

  
"You dumb cunts," I muttered as I lit the bloody _Prophet_ on fire, watching Robbie's crocodile-teared face go up in flames.

"Merlin's beard, Geller, can you stop lighting things on fire over there? I want to survive the night, thanks!" came the voice of Jenni Garrison, who was the girl who just previously had the guts to tell me to piss off.

"Can you stop fucking talking to me, you mewling quim?" I growled and flung my blankets back, then flopped on the bed and waved my hand, making the curtains close so I could have privacy.

I laid there and felt my ears begin to ring from the silence in the cold room. I suddenly felt my chest burn - it was him. He was hurting. I felt a sharp headache come on, and suddenly I wasn't looking at the dark green curtains surrounding my four-poster bed.

Severus was in my mind. I saw his handwriting on a piece of paper, and saw him in front of his fireplace in his private chambers.

  
_Lucy,_

_No matter how hard things are for us right now, I will not leave unless you want me to. I will wait for the time when we can have our little cottage in the countryside, away from all the imbeciles in this castle. I promise I will do whatever I can to make sure you're happy. Until we can be free from this madness, I will still watch over you. I will remain loyal to you._

_You may send owls to my private quarters if you still want to communicate with me. I hope for June to be here as quickly as possible. I only hoped to know you more outside of your body and academics before you graduated, but it seems I will have to wait a little longer to know you. I will let you in as far as you please._

_Yours always,_   
_Severus_

  
I was back staring at my curtains again, feeling slightly nauseous from the head trip he gave me. My eyes suddenly watered, and I began to cry as quietly as I could. He was willing to wait for me... all he ever did was wait. He waited for Lily Potter to forgive him, he waited for his own death (which, thankfully, never came), and then he had to wait for me.

Why can't the circumstances be different?

I wiped my eyes and sniffled, feeling like a pathetic, silly little girl.

_It's time to change things. It's time to show the world why I'm in Slytherin. I'm taking what's mine, and I will do whatever I can to keep him in my life. No authority figure is going to stop me._

_Okay, you're just sounding like a typical angsty teenager. Are you sure you're not telling a story about some of those Twilight characters?_

_I was trying to sound dramatic for the audience's reading pleasure! Shut up!_

I summoned a quill, some parchment, and woke Dmitri (which earned a nip on the finger from him, since he was sleeping in his cage next to my bed).

"Ow, you little bugger," I muttered as I sucked the blood off my finger. I gave him a bit of vanilla biscuit that Professor Lupin had in his office the other night, and let him keep busy with munching on that while I wrote to Severus.

  
_Severus,_

_I heard the conversation between you and Headmistress McGonagall tonight. While I know this is far from the main point in this letter, I do not think you are a horrible teacher in the slightest. You are the best teacher at this school because you are honest. It takes a lot of bravery to be honest to the world._

_I will dream of the life we can have together once I'm finished with my schooling. I am feeling tempted to leave school, but I am so close to graduation. I feel I would be robbing myself of my own abilities and of an education if I were to leave now. Our time will come... it's only a few months away._

_I never want you to leave. I care about you very much, and I want to know you. I want to know everything about you - your choice of drink, your favorite books, your talents. I will tell you anything you want to know about me. All you have to do is ask._

_I'm assuming you saw the Prophet, so you know I am not with Robbie any more. I will remain loyal to you, and will always be thinking of you. My detentions, as you know, are coming to a close. I know it's silly to be upset over no longer having that time with you, but I will still see you every day. I only wish we could physically speak to each other._

_Please write back to me when you have the time._

  
_Yours,_   
_Lucy_

  
"Hey, you lazy bum," I said as I nudged Dmitri, who was cleaning his feathers after gorging himself on biscuits, "take this to Severus Snape's private quarters. Do not let anyone but him get this, okay?"

Dmitri hopped up on my knee as he took the letter into his beak, nuzzled his head against my bosom, then took off. Lazy, but a loyal bird. Part of me considered adopting a Fwooper once I graduated, but they were quite expensive. Also... my mother would have probably hexed me into oblivion for being too much like my father.

I laid back down in bed, vanishing my quill and parchment, and waiting for sleep to come. I eventually eased into a restless night that consisted of dreams about people pulling Severus from my arms, locking him away, or us no longer having our connection. One dream managed to slip in... I believed it could have been from him. Us in a little white cottage, in the beautiful countryside near Clavering, holding on to each other as we cuddled on a sofa while we watched two young, raven-haired boys play with toy wands.


	17. Final Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story complete for nearly a year, which is why I'm able to update so quickly. Thank you all for your lovely comments, kudos, and reading this story!

I served my final detention with Remus on a Friday night, which was unusually silent in Hogwarts that night. Every day I wrote to Severus and would usually send them to his private quarters, and he would send his letters via Legilimency in return. Some days I would send a random owl to him at breakfast time, and would smile in return as he read my letter. I could see the distaste on McGonagall's face, but fuck her right up Mainstreet - I was about to graduate, and the only time I got to be in the same room as Severus was either at meals in the Great Hall, or in Potions class. Of course, as the weather grew slightly warmer and people started flocking outside more often, I would catch him on patrol around the grounds if I was lucky.

In the meantime, Sam and I barely spoke. As the days went on, she and Harley made themselves more public to the school (which had a lot of terrified Hufflepuffs talking), and Sam started to stick up for me less, and even changed seats when we had class with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs (Sam's least favorite Houses). Her personality change concerned me slightly because there had to be some form of magic involved, but I had my own problems that I needed to take care of. If she was being poisoned by the Dark Lord himself, it was hard to really feel much pity after all the chaos that I'd been put through.

Since Sam's absence, Hermione and I grew closer. She opened up to me about her relationship with my cousin, which made me excited because I was already hoping to plan the wedding. She would still gush from time to time, but it was so nice to see Hermione happy after all she'd been through. She wasn't discouraging of me when I told her about wanting to own an apothecary shop some day, or even start working full time at Flourish and Blotts. Amazingly, she didn't try to force me to work in the Ministry, even though Bane desperately wanted me to.

"I think having a shop would be lovely," she said as we walked to Charms class together, "especially one that sold books. Many people seem to look down upon such a profession, but I see it as a way of helping people."

"Because potion ingredients are always needed, and the books that could be carried could help any struggling witch or wizard?" I inquired.

"Exactly!" She grinned at me. "I think it's a brilliant position for you. I wish more people - girls especially - would take interest in knowledge, and wanting to help others learn." Her voice carried disappointment as she spoke of our peers.

"Y'know, you'd make a decent teacher. You're into Potions, right?"

"Correct," I responded as we climbed the Grand Staircase together, nearing the Charms classroom.

"Maybe you could be a Potions Mistress! I'm sure Professor Snape could put in a good word. Before this year, you seemed to be the only one he never picked on." She smiled weakly.

_I know he used to berate her when she was much younger... but basically everyone outside of Slytherin was anyway. He's a changed man. Or maybe... he's finally showing the man he's always been._

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I said with deep sympathy.

 _What? She's starting to feel like the sister I never had_.

She straightened herself and held her books to her chest, a confident smile spreading across her face.

"It's quite alright. I think it had to do with the children of Death Eaters being in the school, so he had to be especially nasty. He still makes his comments... but I'm sure he has his reasons. I've learned so much more from his class this year than I thought I would!" Her smile grew wider. "I bet you've been able to learn the most though, Lucy, with all the time you've had to spend with him. I bet we'll both graduate his class with an O."

I smiled at her, trying to brush off the comments the best I can, and nodded in agreement.

_Maybe... maybe I can trust Hermione. Maybe she wouldn't be so judgmental. She's dating my cousin thanks to me, and she's so happy. Scarlet and gold versus green and silver it may be in this school, but I feel like she could be a true, life-long friend._

It was nice being around someone who wasn't constantly thinking about revenge, or had her head up her arse for one reason or another.

* * *

On several occasions Hermione invited me to eat with her friends, but I declined - I knew Harry and Ginny wouldn't be quite so prejudiced about the crest on my robes, but I knew Ron still disliked Slytherins.

_Can't fully blame them. There are some real twats in my House._

There was one instance of Hermione actually calling Harry and Ginny (you couldn't separate them - it was damn impossible) over to eat lunch with us at the Slytherin table. A few of the people in my House (mainly snotty Fourth years) glared at them and made some stupid remarks, but I took care of it - a couple nose bleeds, one with Goiter, and the other just simply wet himself and hurried off from embarrassment, did the trick.

"I saw you that night you made that girl go into a coma. What was that spell?" Ginny asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh, y'know - I just lost control of my magic. She was drawing her wand at me, and I panicked. It happens," I said nonchalantly.

Hermione gave me a stern look while Ginny and Harry simply looked amused. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. It was a spell I made up. Happy?" I muttered as I picked at my fruit salad.

"Can't be too surprised there," Harry said before taking a drink of water, "you are related to Bane Geller."

"He's more famous than I thought." I raised my eyebrows.

As the years passed, it was strange to hear more people bringing up my cousin, asking questions about him - y'know, the works.

"I'm sorry about the rubbish the Prophet has been writing about you," Harry added. "I know we were never actual friends or anything, but from everything Hermione's said, I don't believe any of it."

"I'm just trying to figure out how he's even playing for England!" Ginny said in an annoyed tone.

"She's very serious about Quidditch," Hermione said as she smiled at Ginny.

"Serious? That will be my damned career! If that cad even lasts long enough, wait until he gets a load of me when I get on a pro team!" She was fiery. I liked that.

"I will be cheering you on in the stands," Harry said in an adoring tone as he stared at her with soft, green eyes.

_They're too cute._

_I miss Severus...._

I smiled at them and said, "As will I."

"You know I will do whatever I can to attend every game you will play," Hermione said like a supportive big sister.

The rest of our lunch was nice, with pleasant chat and a few laughs. I couldn't see myself really befriending Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely, but it was nice to speak to them. Hell, it was a bit of an honor, really - they did save our world.

* * *

Anyway, back to good old detention... my final one. I was thrilled to have more time to myself to hide in the library so I wouldn't have to be given the stink eye or have people whispering warnings to each other when I passed them.

"Happy to be finished with detentions that have lasted most of your year at Hogwarts, Lucy?" Remus asked with a snicker as he sipped on tea, looking over a pile of essays from Third Years.

"Yes. I'm more nervous about my N.E.W.T.s next month," I said as I poured over my Potions book, hoping for an O from Severus.

"You'll do fine. You're a bright young witch, and you'll do well in life after school. Are you going to follow in your family's footsteps and join the Ministry?" He smiled at me.

"Hell no," I bitterly, feeling my boiling temper at the sound of the bastards.

Remus' smile faltered a bit, but appeared to be understanding.

"I always thought you and Hermione would get in there and make a difference," he said as he stirred his tea. "Hermione always had a passion for helping other beings besides wizards, and with our long-standing personal relationship...."

"Don't try to guilt me, Remus," I said. "After what they did to Severus? To you? I hope they all rot, the cretins."

Remus tsked at me.

"Live and let live, Lucy," he said in a gentle manner, possibly noticing that my grip on my quill was making my hand go white, and my face was red from anger. "There's no need to hold a grudge against them."

"Oh come off it, Remus. You and Tonks almost died in the war. Hell, Fred Weasley nearly died! None of you were recognized. What a load of bollocks from them - you're all heroes!"

Remus turned a fetching shade of scarlet to match his shabby brown robes.

"It was our duty as part of the Order. Besides, I don't want my son to grow up in the world that you had to unfortunately endure at such a young age."

_I love this caring dad side of him. Why couldn't he have been made my godfather? Thanks, Mum..._

There was silence for a while; he was marking the essays while I finished up my Transfiguration essay about why I wanted to be an Animgus, and would begin my training as soon as I graduated. Assuming I did well enough in Transfiguration, anyway.

"Remus," I said as I paused from my writing, moving my quill away from my parchment to stare down at the words I'd written, "do you think there will ever be another Voldemort?"

We met each others' eyes, and he stared at me with a sad expression.

"Maybe not in our lifetimes, but there's always the risk. I'm afraid there may always be witches and wizards who believe in blood purity."

"Ridiculous," I muttered as I started to write again. "Who cares if someone is mixed blood, or full, or even a Muggle born? Or if they're a bloody half-giant or werewolf. Everyone deserves a fair chance."

He smiled at me. "I don't like to doubt the Sorting Hat often, but I still question how you got into Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes. "My mum wonders the same thing every day."

* * *

After detention, Remus escorted me back to my common room, and I was met with glares from numerous students when I entered.

"Freak," I heard a Fifth year boy mutter.

"Blood traitor," came from a Third year girl.

"Slag," I heard Harley say.

"Is there something you would all like to say to me?" I said loudly, making everyone in the common room stare at me.

Silence. Some would glance at each other, others would just sit there without a word to be found in their limited vocabulary.

"Well? Slag, blood traitor, freak.... Pretty unoriginal, but do go on. What else would all of you little geniuses like to say to me? Hmm?" I raised a threatening brow at them, watching some who were near me back away, and seeing others avert their eyes from me.

"Instead of being spineless rodents, perhaps you unwashed miscreants could grow a backbone and say something to me. Good evening," I said as I turned on my heel and marched into the girls' dormitory.

 _That's my girl_ , came Severus' voice in my head. _Stand up for yourself. Don't let them make a fool out of you. You're much better than them._

I sighed, wishing I could get into his mind. I flopped down on my bed and pulled the curtains around it. My breath caught as I was brought to an image of him in his private quarters, in front of his fire place again, writing to me.

_  
Lucy,_

_How I long to run my fingers through your wavy locks, to feel you breathe life into my lungs from a kiss. To feel your warm touch, to feel our hearts beat in time as one. Only six more weeks, my beloved, before we can leave this school and finally be together. Until then, I shall wait, for my patience is strong, and know that you are worth every moment of my life. When we can be together, I do not wish a moment apart from you._

_Yours always,_   
_Severus_

  
I was brought back to my bed, feeling the air hit my lungs hard. I felt my eyes grow wet from tears, and curled up with my pillow and cried silently. He wrote that for me.... He wanted a life with me. I felt my heart ache, knowing we'd still have to wait a little longer before we could finally be in each others' arms.


	18. Telling Hermione

The day all Seventh Years dreaded the most finally arrived: our Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests were there, and we had to face all of our Professors we still had, and try our best to impress all of them. I needed an O in Potions and DADA. I could accept an E in the rest.

My first test was in Transfiguration, which had me drained immediately. I transfigured cabinets and goblets, did the hokey-pokey, and left nearly on a stretcher to the Hospital Wing from exhaustion. What? The word was right in the tests!

I was still waffling with becoming an animagus. For one thing, I'd have to deal with the Ministry, then further training with a Transfigurations Professor, THEN I would be able to transfigure myself into a panther. Not exactly the most subtle creature you could transfigure into in England.

I did run into Sam before Charms - she completed her Divination test, and said it was fairly easy. Then Harlot came along and made some stupid remark, so I gave her a nasty case of anal warts and wondered off, hearing Sam curse me out as I walked off without a word. Hermione met me a couple corners around from Charms, so we walked together and talked about Transfiguration, and my run-in with Sam and the Harlequin.

"Honestly, Lucy, I don't know why you've spent so much time letting them bother you. They're not only simple-minded, but they clearly don't recognize a good person standing right in front of them." She was scanning over a few of her notes as she spoke, glancing once in a while at the hallway ahead of us. "Charms should be a breeze, don't you think?"

"I'm not so worried about Charms," I said passively. "I'm concerned about Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, I have to impress my almost-Godfather, afterall."

Hermione giggled. "Lupin nearly being your Godfather.... He's kind of like everyone's uncle here, isn't he?"

"Except to Sam. She wanted to shag him before she got with Harley." I rolled my eyes as we hooked a right to Flitwick's classroom.

"Oh! Did you hear? Professor Snape is retiring this year!" Hermione suddenly stopped, as if this were some kind of breaking news that nobody knew about.

"Yes. I overheard him and McGonagall when I was in detention a few months ago. He debt was paid off, so he wants to get out of the school."

"Good on him," Hermione said with a smile. "He should do what he likes. We all know why he started teaching in the first place. It's time he's gotten on with his own life instead of having someone running it for him."

I stopped in my tracks as she kept moving on, nose in her Charms book, obsessively checking notes to make sure everything was accurate from Flitwick's speeches. Hermione... thought nicely of Severus? Of course, she knew of his memories almost as well as Harry, but still.... Could I trust her?

"Hermione, there's something I want to talk to you about," I said as my verbal diarrhea came pouring out.

_Am I under the Imperio curse?_

"Hm? Did you forget your notes? Do you need to glance at mine real quick? The test starts in a quarter of an hour! We need to be early - showing up early shows we're dedicated to the subject, and will earn more of Flitwick's respect."

"No, it's not Charms or anything," I said as I jogged to catch up to her.

"Perhaps it could wait? I'm sorry, Lucy, but I really want an O in Charms. I need to get into the Ministry, and I just can't risk a bad grade."

I sighed as we walked side by side into the classroom.

"I understand."

* * *

Charms was... well, it wasn't that exciting to me. We reviewed basically seven years of material, answered Flitwick's questions at rapid-fire (Hermione was at the top, followed by a Ravenclaw named Taylor Wauseka, and I hung around near third or fourth place). After our test, Hermione didn't act too disappointed in me.

"You clearly have something on your mind," she said as we sat on a bench outside, looking over our Herbology books. "You seemed a little distracted in Charms. I thought you did much better in Transfiguration."

"I know, I know.... I _do_ have something on my mind, but I'm being a complete fool. I need to talk about it, but I really need an O in Herbology. If I want to do something with Potions, I should get a good grade in this."

I caught Hermione smiling at me.

"Bane's right about you. You should've been a Ravenclaw."

" _Me_? You should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Hey, the Sorting Hat almost put me in there! I remember when _you_ stepped up and had the hat placed on you - I thought we'd be there for _hours_ , though it was a great distraction from wondering where Harry and Ronald were...." She let out a quiet giggle.

"It was debating between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. My dad's side comes from a long line of Ravenclaws. Nobody remembers when the last Slytherin was in the family."

"Did it say why Slytherin?" she inquired, letting her book fall in her lap.

"It said it would lead to the path I'd want or something. At the time I was scared with all the Voldemort talk." I closed my Herbology book. "We'd better get to class. We have half an hour, and I really want that O."

Hermione grinned at me, appearing to be happy to find someone who loved to learn as much as she.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Herbology was the hardest subject by far. Identifying plants, dealing with those horrid screaming little bastard Mandrakes all over again, watching the usual one or three classmates faint.... I was confident that I got at least an E in the class. I did study pretty hard for it, and I did have a little help from Severus when he'd get in my mind.

We had our lunch break, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was next on the list. We had to deal with Sam and Harley in that class, and I knew they'd be in Potions as well. I couldn't have them mucking up my grade.

"Is it Sam and Harley? Do you feel any sense of jealousy because you and Sam seem to no longer be friends?" Hermione asked as we exchanged notes at the Gryffindor table, which felt like the... what was the Muggle show called? ... Twilight Zone? Breaking Bad? Silly Muggles....

"No," I said as I read a passage on vampires from her.

_I remember my first year... I thought Severus was a vampire._

_He is quite proper when he's not giving someone a tongue lashing._

"Well, what is it?" She looked up from the notes I took. "We can talk, Lucy. Unless you've killed someone, I doubt I'll be very judgmental."

"I know," I said as I let out a distressed sigh. "It's ju-"

"Good afternoon, Ms. Geller, Ms. Granger," I heard Severus say as he passed by, letting his cloak brush against my back.

I felt my face go ghost white as I turned to look at him, watching as he made his way to the teacher's table.

"He's been quite nice lately, hasn't he?" Hermione said with what sounded like a smile. "Did you give him that book?"

I slowly turned back to Hermione and stared at her. "Book?"

"The one you told me about. Oh, please, half the school knows, Lucy." She looked amused as she crossed something out of my notes and made a quick correction.

"Knows what?" I asked, ready to interrogate her right in front of her glaring House mates (they really didn't like me).

"That you got him that Potions book while he was in St. Mungo's! Even I was a little envious. Bane did give me a copy of it for my birthday, though." She smiled, looking a little love sick.

"I told him you'd want one," I said as we swapped notes back, noticing she crossed out three different things I jotted down and corrected them for me. I scowled a bit. Could you blame me? Lupin was family!

"If you tell me now, you can get it off your chest before we face your almost-Godfather," she said in an almost sing-song voice.

"Not with all the people around," I said, feeling a pair of eyes bore into me from the teaching table.

I turned and saw Severus staring at me longingly. I sighed and gave him a small smile, which he returned. He was so handsome when he smiled.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me if you don't get your O because you're distracted!" Hermione really could be a know-it-all, but she was still a better friend than most of the people I was "friend's" with in the school.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a piece of cake, and it was fun! It was like my Second Year all over again - from the obstacle course to the random questions, and performing our Patronuses. My panther came along and chomped Harley's weak toad with no effort (we weren't really supposed to do that, but Remus thought it was funny).

"Ms. Geller, we aren't supposed to eat the other student's Patronus, but very good if this came down to something like stopping a message to the wrong person... any reason you can really think of."

"Typical," I heard Harley muttered. "Who let the monster teach again, anyway?"

I almost cursed her there, but I needed the O.

* * *

"Who has a toad for a Patronus, anyway?" Hermione asked as we left Remus's class.

"I dunno. Who has a damn otter for theirs?" came Harley's snide voice.

"Hullo, Harleen. How are your anal warts doing?" I asked loudly, causing a back of Gryffindors to laugh.

" _You_!" she exclaimed angrily as she drew her eyes towards me.

" _Me_!" I replied in a sarcastic voice.

"C'mon, Harley, let's go, love," Sam said as she tried to pull her away.

"You only got away with that because that freak is practically your dad's boyfriend," Harley said as she got closer to my face.

I held up my hand, feeling my magic grow hot in it. Or was it Severus? I was still trying to figure it out.

"Harley... I think you'd better back off," Hermione said in a warning voice; out of the corner of my eye, I could see her looking at me nervously. "Never mind what she says, Lucy, let's just get ready for Potions."

"Off to suck your boyfriend's cock, Lucy?" Sam asked loud enough for people in Canada to hear.

A bright light flashed and they both had large noses, along with boils on their faces.

"Lucy!" Hermione exclaimed as she dragged me away while the two idiots screamed.

"Lucy, you need to control your temper. A hex once in a while is okay, as I've told Ginny a million times, but continuously doing that? I can't believe you haven't been expelled! We just have a week left, then it's all over. You won't have to see them again."

"You're right." I paused and snickered quietly. "It was pretty funny, though."

"Your magic has gotten very powerful. Not very many students can do wandless and verbal magic so quickly, or make up their own spells. Did someone work with you over the summer?"

"No," I replied as we made our way towards my second home: the dungeons. "Since I was of age, I just spent a lot of time studying and practicing, then I started to get creative. Most of the stuff I have is useless, but I figured at the time I'd need it on Robbie at some point."

"He has a new girlfriend, by the way." I stopped at the entrance to the dungeons and rolled my eyes, watching Hermione stop a couple steps down.

"Good luck to her," I said as we ascended the stairs for our final test.

"She's as fake as Pansy Parkinson."

* * *

Potions was the easiest class of all, surprisingly. Hermione and I were on opposite sides of the class, and I was closest to Severus's desk. He and I caught each other's eye from time to time, and I felt myself swell with happiness. I caught Harley trying to send some kind of curse at my cauldron, to which I waved away and made backfire on hers, completely ruining her test.

_Serves her right. What a cunt._

Sam tried to retaliate in the best way she knew how: using her big mouth.

"Professor?" she piped up while we were in the middle of mixing Love Potion number 9 (kidding. Muggle talk was funny, though).

"What, Ms. O'Hara?" Professor Snape snapped.

"Are you aware that Lucy is going to use this on you later?" she asked, which made Harley laugh.

The rest of the class was dead silent. I felt my face burn red, which I know Hermione saw since she was in the front as well. I caught her looking at me, and saw a light bulb go on in her head. She carefully pointed between me and Severus, which I nodded in return. A hand went over her mouth, which I wasn't sure was from shock or the need to vomit.

"Are you aware I can expel you right now, Ms. O'Hara and Ms. Anderson, for being insufferable children who don't even belong in my class?" Severus' voice was icy.

I saw Hermione just stare at us, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. I didn't catch the looks on Harley's and Sam's faces because my eyes were going back and forth between Severus and Hermione. Class resumed after that (probably because Severus put a silencing charm on both of them), and after about two hours, we were released.

* * *

Hermione grabbed my arm and yanked me up several floors and got us into the Room of Requirement.

"You and Snape?!" she exclaimed as she paced back and forth while I was seated on a couch.

"Yes...." I said quietly as I leaned back.

"Lucy," she said as she came to a halt in front of me, staring at me with a serious expression, "you could have been expelled if McGonagall found out. He could have lost his job before he got the money to pay off his debt!"

"My father paid off his debt," I muttered.

Hermione's eyes widened and she dropped next to me on the couch.

"Your father knows?"

"No, and neither does my mum."

"Careless, stupid...." she mumbled, then paused for a moment. "Yet... it's so romantic." Sighed.

"Romantic? Me and, as everyone in the school likes to say, 'the greasy bat of the dungeon'?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"I mean, the age gap isn't that big of a deal. Witches and wizards have longer life spans than Muggles. It's just that it happened while you two were student and teacher, and he nearly died in the war...." She paused, then smacked her forehead. "I should have known! You were so anxious about finding out where he was, and if he was okay after the Final Battle.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Sam knows I've liked him since I was twelve, but she doesn't know about our relationship."

Hermione settled back into the couch next to me, appearing to forget to panic over her grades for once.

"Do you two have... the connection?" she asked after an extremely long pause. Her voice was quiet.

"You mean where I can feel his magic, he can feel mine, sometimes he sends me visions of little things he's doing? Yes."

She gasped again, then grabbed me and gave me a long hug.

"It means you two were meant for each other. I knew when I was saving him during the war that the probability of him surviving was slim to none, yet he somehow pulled through. He made a full recovery, which is rare from the damage he received from that bite. It never made sense to me, and now it does!" She finally let go of me, which made me rub my neck.

_I think she ripped my mole off._

"How is it that I've lived in the wizarding world my entire life, and you grew up in the Muggle world and knew all of this?"

"Because I read more books, of course." She smiled at me in a teasing way. "Will you and Severus go on actual dates after next week? What are the plans?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I said as I leaned my head back against the couch. "I just know that he's willing to wait for me, and I'm waiting to get out of here so we can be together."

"Bane's a romantic like that, too," Hermione said through a smile. "We've been sending each other letters, but he wants us to be official once I graduate."

"I'm thinking you're going to be my cousin in law one day."

She swatted me with her Potions book.

"Oh, come on! You know I can't seem to keep anyone around." She sounded a little sad.

"Bane is head over heels for you, Hermione," I said in a gentle voice as I sat up straight. "Bane isn't the type of bloke to just have you around for a while, then leave you. He's committed."

"I should take your word - you would know him best, I suppose." She smiled weakly.

"My uncle and aunt raised him right." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"So.... Do you see yourself marrying Professor Snape? Having children? Anything?" She grinned at me.

_I can't believe she's so accepting._

"I dunno. It'll be up to what he really wants. I'd fly to the moon and back for him."

"You're in love?" she asked in a soft voice.

I bit my lip and slowly nodded, biting back my tears as the sudden rush of emotions hit me.

_We've been apart for so long.... Does he truly still care about me?_

"Oh, Lucy.... Does he love you back?" She put her hand on my arm in comfort.

"Neither of us have said it. I'm afraid to say it. I feel like I've known him for several life times, yet we've spent so little time together."

Hermione pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, Lucy. No matter what, he is your soul mate. He survived the war for a reason, and the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin for a reason... so you two could be together."

We pulled apart and I smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks, Hermione. I wish we'd spent more time together during our school years. You're a great friend."

"I wish I'd ignored the Slytherin prejudice more. Part of it is my fault," she said in an apologetic tone.

"I can hardly blame you." After a moment we laughed in unison.

* * *

_My darling Severus,_

_I will never forget my final class with you. I longed to go up and kiss your sweet lips, and be in your arms until the world stopped turning. My beloved, how I wish we could have had more time to know each other properly because this all ended. But now, we can finally move on to the next chapter in our lives._

_I can't wait until we can leave this school and finally be together. I want to lay in your arms every night and kiss you until we fall asleep, I want to pleasure you, I want to make love to you.... I want to marry you, and have your children. If you do not want any of this, I understand, and I will not bother you._

_My mind cannot lose focus of your beautiful eyes, or your warm touch. I hope we will have a life of our own very soon, and will be able to fall asleep together every night. I want you, Severus. I need you in my life._

  
_Yours always,_   
_Lucy_


	19. Graduation

"I'm so proud of you, gorgeous," my dad said as he pulled me into a giant bear hug that nearly crushed all the bones in my body.

I graduated with Os in all classes except Charms (I received an E). I'd just been given my completion of education at Hogwarts certificate, and felt mildly awkward when Headmistress McGonagall handed it over to me with a disgusted look in her eyes. I quickly glanced at Severus, who actually clapped louder than Remus; we locked eyes briefly, and I saw a spark in those dark orbs that seemed to ooze with pride.

"Thanks, Dad," I managed to gasp into his chest.

"Shame you can't say your House won the House Cup," he said with a snicker.

"Hufflepuff hasn't won in years. Besides, we still got the Quidditch Cup."

"Lucy!" came Hermione's voice, who graduated with all Os and was the top student in our year (I was number two. I could live with that). "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!"

I went from being in my father's arms to being pulled into another bone-crunching hug from Hermione. I smiled into her hair.

"Thanks, Hermione. Congratulations to you, too! I'm not surprised you're number one. You were brilliant."

She pulled back, and I noticed her cheeks were pink; her entire energy screamed with relief with completing her education, and knowing how happy Bane was going to be when he found out.

"Where's your mum?" Hermione asked when she noticed it was just my father, who was wearing a set of vibrant blue robes and a red lightning bolt across his eye (he was obsessed with the Muggle artist David Bowie, and thought he was the greatest thing since Fwoopers were bred).

"Hello, Hermione," my dad said with a kind smile.

_I'm surprised I haven't received endless amounts of torture from him for befriending 'the enemy' House. Hopefully he'll end it with the jokes._

"Good afternoon, Mr. Geller," she said politely.

"Sadly, Lucy's mum is quite ashamed of our daughter being in Slytherin, so she refuses to attend in case one of her coworkers from the Ministry are here today."

Hermione looked horrified. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude like that. That was quite rude of me."

"Oh, nonsense. By the sounds of things, you'll be my niece soon!" He grinned and winked at her.

She blushed before clearing her throat.

"Bane and Alex should be here soon," my dad said as he brushed back his tousled dark locks. "I'm sure they're still in the Great Hall. Those boys can eat."

A figure appeared behind Hermione, which set her off guard, and made her turn very quickly. She let out a squeal as her arms went around Bane, who was dressed in very nice robes for the occasion.

"Congratulations, my sweet," he said as he hugged her and rested his head on hers. "I told you there wasn't anything to worry about." He looked down at her and smiled at her as if she were the only girl in the world for him, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," Hermione said as her face flushed.

"Cousin," Bane said as he smiled at me while releasing Hermione. "Hermione has told me of your career plans! I did have hopes for you to join the Ministry, but I know you will make an excellent business owner."

"My daughter, the entrepreneur," Dad said proudly as he puffed his chest out with pride.

"Excuse us, Lucy, Uncle Ember, but I'd like to have a moment alone with Hermione if that's fine."

Hermione grinned at me as Bane spoke. I smiled at her, feeling happy that there was a great chance that she and Bane would finally have their chance at a relationship that Hermione would find fulfilling.

"Just have her home by ten," my father replied in a teasing manner. Bane rolled his eyes and put her arm around Hermione, and they walked away slowly, her head resting on Bane's shoulder.

Dad took it upon himself to feel at home by sprawling across one of the steps to the main staircase in front of the entrance to the school, where he watched Bane lead Hermione out the door. I sat a step below him and rested my throbbing head in my hands.

"You really needn't to keep it a secret much longer, gorgeous. I know about you and Severus."

My head sprang up so fast that my neck cracked.

_What?!_

"Wha.... How...?" My anxiety kicked in as I felt the urge to run right out of the castle and disappear from the world.

"Calm down, my daughter," Dad said with a laugh. "Ol' Sev needs a young lady like you who can match his intellect, get his brooding behavior... or cure it...." He snickered. "I've known for quite a while. Remus knows, too."

"Oh, Merlin... what about Alex and Mum?" I resisted the urge to bite my fingernails - a bad habit I once had until Sam kept jinxing my fingernails to get me to stop.

"They haven't a clue. What about Hermione? Or Samantha?" He crossed one long leg over the other, looking perfectly content while he hummed a happy tune.

"Hermione knows.... Sam and I are no longer friends. She and Harley are in a relationship," I muttered with an eye roll.

"Should've seen that coming," Dad replied. "How does Hermione feel about it?"

"She said Severus and I are supposed to be soul mates because we have 'the connection.'"

Dad stopped humming and his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Gods... your mother and I never even experienced that. It's rare now. Some old magic, that is."

Intrigued, I sat up and faced him. "Why us?"

"It's in the stars, gorgeous. If Albus were still here, he could probably tell you. Or one of those damned Unspeakables. It may have to do with Prophecy, some planets lining up - some rubbish like that."

He suddenly snickered. "Severus Snape... the swat I went to school with being my future son in law."

"Dad! He's probably lost interest by now. Again, stop with your stories." I hung my head and shook it, wondering how such an odd man was my father.

"Not with a magical bond like that." He looked up and smiled. "Ah, there's your brother now! Oh... what's this?" He snickered and placed two fingers on the side of my face to gently turn my head in the direction Bane and Hermione went in minutes ago.

Alex was holding hands with Lorette Sypress, a Hufflepuff in his year.

_Well, well... the mystery girl case has been solved. Lorette is a sweetie. She would be good for Alex._

I saw my little brother turn to smile at her. She returned his smile and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug before they hurried out the door.

"Dad... I'd like to stay around Hogwarts for a bit, once this party and all that dies out. I will Apparate back home - promise."

He looked at me with raised brows.

"My paternal intuition is telling me this has to do with Severus. Am I correct?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I need to know where things are going now."

"Towards a very long and happy life together." He smiled at me before leaning forward to press a kiss to my forehead. "I'm going to go catch your brother and take him home before your mother grows ill from worry. I will see you later, my love."

"Alright. See you later, Dad. I love you."

We stood up and hugged.

"I love you more, gorgeous." He left another kiss on my head before walking away.

* * *

I remained on the stairs for a while, not really having the energy to move. All I could really do was stare down at my certificate, and feel slightly lost with the knowledge of no longer being a student. The anxiety of not knowing where my future with Severus was also unneeded.

While lost in thought, I heard a catty voice make a snide remark about my head being in the clouds. I looked up from my paper to see Sam and Harley stare down at me.

"Not in the mood," I said as I looked back down at my paper.

"Just saying goodbye," Sam said as I caught a glimpse of her putting her arm around Harley's waist. "I'm sorry you got into so much trouble this year, but... I'm glad you came out so well."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, I guess," Harley said, sounding as far away from being sorry as a person could be.

"Apology accepted," was my only reply.

"So... goodbye for now," Sam said. "Maybe we can make contact again down the road."

"Sure," I replied, still not really caring.

"Later," was Harley's reply.

"Goodbye, Lucy," Sam said.

I looked up in time to watch them walk out the main door.

"So long, and goodnight," I replied quietly.

* * *

Not too long after Harley and Sam bid me farewell, Hermione returned, and you could just see the glow coming off of her.

"Hey! I'm surprised you're still here!" she exclaimed as she took a seat next to me.

"I don't really feel like leaving this place yet," I said as I looked around, admiring the Hufflepuff banners that were draping from the ceiling in the Main Hall. "You call this place 'home' for so many years, and now it's gone."

"This isn't the end, y'know," Hermione said with a smile. "Hogwarts will always be our other home. Besides, you'll be back in a couple years to see your brother graduate! That will be exciting."

I looked at her, and saw her pink cheeks were a deeper shade than they were earlier.

"You okay, Hermione?"

She stared at me with a long grin before showing me a bracelet on her wrist.

"Bane and I are together! He wants to spend the summer in France, just enjoying our world there, and taking in the Muggle culture as well. I'm absolutely over the moon!"

_Awww!_

I grinned at her and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations, Hermione! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" She grinned as she stared down at her bracelet before looking back up at me. "So... Have you seen Professor Snape?"

"Not since I was given my certificate. I haven't seen him leave the Hall," I said as I motioned my head toward the door.

"Write to him if you must. Don't give up on him, Lucy. You two need each other." She stood up, making me follow suit. "Sorry, but I must go - Bane is waiting for me at his house."

"It's alright. Write to me over the summer, okay?" I smiled at her.

"Of course! And keep me in the loop about you and Professor Snape." She smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad we became friends."

"Me too, Hermione." I pulled back from her and grinned. "Now go! Don't keep my cousin waiting!"

She smiled and laughed, looking so free and happy. She said goodnight, and hurried out the door.

After Hermione walked out the door, I was hit with a message from Severus.

_Meet me by the carriages in Hogsmeade._

I felt my stomach tense up as I hurried down the stairs and out the door. I would return for my luggage at another point in time. Severus was more important.

* * *

 

I arrived in Hogsmeade five minutes later, and was greeted by Severus, who stood near a carriage. He smiled at me.

"At last...." he said quietly before pulling me into his arms and giving me a long kiss.

"Oh, Severus," I whispered into his sweet lips, wanting nothing more than to leave with him and never return.

He pulled back and presented me with a bouquet of red roses. I took the sweet-smelling flowers and sniffed them, and let out a long, enamored sigh.

"How about a carriage ride?" he asked as he opened the door for me.

"I would love to," I said with a smile as I took his hand.

He helped me into the carriage, and away we were on our journey around Hogsmeade.

We rode for a good hour or so, when he eventually asked me if I would like to come back to his home on Spinner's End for a short visit. I agreed, and he Apparated us to his home.

* * *

We went right to his bed and laid down on our sides, facing each other, just enjoying our long-awaited freedom.

"Lucy," he said quietly. "I've waited so long for us to finally be together...." He reached out and took my hand.

I felt his energy pulse directly into my hand; it was warm, and I could feel love in his touch.

"As have I, Severus," I said as I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"While I know our time together was quite short during your days of study... there is a question I must ask you."

_Uh oh._

"Of course. What is it, Severus?"

"I know we haven't properly courted, as I would have liked, but given the time that has been wasted for so long...." He stood up, and pulled me up with him.

_Oh my god...._

After he had me on my feet, he knelt down and took my hand.

"Lucy Geller, my sweet and beautiful Lucy.... Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He stared into my eyes - his so full of hope and love, mine probably looking like a startled unicorn.

"Yes! Yes - yes, my love. Yes." I felt my breath shortening as he placed a beautiful emerald ring on my finger.

He stood up and kissed me repeatedly, making us fall into his bed. There we remained the rest of the night: in his bed, in each others' arms, with the promise to be in wedded bliss in a matter of time.

* * *

Being a gentleman, he wanted us to wait until our marriage night to make love. He wanted it to be special for both of us, and give me enough time to always back out of his proposal if I felt like it was rushed. For me, it was a long time in the making, and I never felt happier to say yes to my beautiful Severus.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the sequel to this story titled, "Home To Hogwarts"! It's live now! Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving comments.

Over the course of six months, Severus and I planned our wedding carefully, wanting everything to be perfect. His Best Man was, out of all people, Remus, and my Maid of Honor was Hermione. We did not have bridesmaids and groomsmen, and our wedding was small. Bane, Alex, Alex's girlfriend named Lorette, my parents, the Malfoys, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Tonks, and Teddy were all who attended.

We were married in London, and settled down in Godric's Hollow, where Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley would eventually move to after two years of Severus and I living there. Harry and Ginny married a year and a half after us, and we attended their wedding. Hermione married Bane four months before Harry and Ginny gave their vows, and it was a touching wedding held in Spain, in the beautiful spring weather.

My mother and Alex did not take well to my relationship with Severus, though with the help of my father and Remus (as well as Tonks), they came around by the time we held our winter wonderland wedding. How beautiful it was - the way the snow blew just a fortnight before Christmas, held in a little Chapal that was enchanted to have a similar appearance to the Great Hall during the Christmas party held in my Third Year at Hogwarts.

What an image Severus was to behold - clad in black robes and a nice black tie, he was handsome as ever. After we said our vows, and we had our first kiss as husband and wife, I felt our magic come together as one; in that moment, I knew he was my soulmate. After all the hardship and despite our age gap, we were meant for each other.

* * *

During our wedding plans, Severus and I opened a book-apothecary shop in Hogsmeade. My father gave us a loan to help us get started, which we paid off within five years (though he insisted on us keeping the money, since he believed we would need it for something far bigger in our future). Severus and I were ecstatic over the freedom of our shop, and having our own little cottage to enjoy.

Shortly after Hermione and Bane wed (and moved to Godric's Hollow as well - it seemed to become more of a booming village after Severus and I moved there), she started her job at the Ministry to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She and Bane worked on many books about defense against the Dark Arts, and even asked Severus and I for our two Knuts. After working there for nearly ten years, she ran for Minister of Magic and won the election.

After the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, I found out I was pregnant, with Ginny only a couple of months ahead of me. Telling Severus made me nervous, because I was unsure if he was ready for a family quite yet. Hermione, being the supportive friend she was, offered to be with me when I told Severus - I told her that it was something I needed to do on my own, especially since it was between he and I.

* * *

"Severus," I greeted as he smiled at me after he came home from work one evening, looking so fresh and full of life, before he scooped me up into his arms.

"How are you doing, my love?" He left a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Perfectly," I smiled as I looked into his dark orbs. "How are you?"

"The best I've ever been." He brought me into a close hug and carried me off to our bed; our room was done up in a nice shade of cream, welcoming in the sun, with a nice bay window for us to gaze out into our garden.

We laid on our sides on the bed, smiling and kissing. He lazily rolled over on top of me and deepened our kiss.

_Tell him. If he's mad, I'm sure there are other options...._

"Severus," I said as I broke our kiss.

He stared down at me with concern.

"What is it? Am I hurting you? Do you not feel like making love?" He held himself up on his arms.

"I just need to talk to you about something." I saw the worry in his beautiful eyes, and quickly added, "It's good news. Well, I think it's good news. I just hope you won't be upset since we haven't really talked about this much, and I just want to see you happy, an-" he cut me off from my rapid speaking and chuckled.

"Lucy. Just tell me, my lovely one."

I took a deep breath and held it for numerous moments before slowly exhaling.

_Here goes nothing._

"I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

Severus' eyes grew the size of teacups. His mouth hung open, freezing in place as he processed the information.

"You're.... You're positive?" His hands clamped down on my arms.

I slowly nodded, biting my lip and feared any nasty remarks he could throw my way.

What I didn't expect was his eyes to grow wet as he left soft kisses on my face, silently weeping as he made his way down to my belly, raising my shirt to leave kisses on it.

"How far along? When did you find out?" He rested his head on my belly, and I felt his tears moisten my skin.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled down at him, cradling his curtain of raven hair.

"I'm two months along, and I've known for three weeks. I've just been so nervous to tell you."

"Why would you ever feel nervous, my love?" He raised up and kissed me, before going back to place his hand on my belly. "A new life.... A life we made together."

He let out a shaky breath and kissed my stomach. "You will be due in April?"

"Yes, my love," I said as I brushed his hair back.

"You and Ginny are only a couple of months apart. It seems our little one will have a playmate to grow up with. They will be able to board the train for the first time together...." He sniffled and cradled my belly.

* * *

As months passed, we went back and forth on names. Alexander was considered if we had a boy, and what a gift it would be since my baby brother was to graduate Hogwarts by the time our first born was due to arrive. If we were to have a girl, her name was definitely going to be Eileen after his mother.

When I told my parents (and Alex) about my pregnancy, my father was over the moon to become a grandad. Mum, who was warmed up to Severus by that time, was excited and ready to help decorate the nursery, and help us with names. Alex was still slightly put off by Severus and I's relationship in general, but he came a long way from the moment he found out.

On February 21st, Harry and Ginny had their first child: a little boy named James Sirius. He had Ginny’s eyes and wisps of black hair. He was precious, and made me excited about the upcoming birth our Severus’ and my baby.

On April 9th, Severus and I Apparated to St. Mungo's for the delivery of our baby. I was scared, but remembered Ginny's words when I asked her how painful it was to give birth: "You are married to Severus Snape. This will be a walk in the park for you." Naturally her tone was teasing, and she did inform me it was going to be painful, but worth every bit of it in the end.

I wasn't in labour long before it was time to push. Severus held my hand, as he was the only one in the room with me besides the Healers. It was the worst pain I ever felt, but the second I heard the wail of a brand new baby, my eyes filled with tears.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Snape," my Healer, a kind old Witch, said with a bright smile, "it's a boy!"

My hands went to my mouth and I sobbed, the rush of hormones and being told shortly after that he was healthy and strong. Severus leaned down and hugged me tight, whispering his words of love to me.

"Here's your son," the Healer said as she laid a bright-eyed little boy in my arms, swaddled in a blue blanket. He had my eyes.

"Oh, you are beautiful," I whispered as I brushed at the whisps of black hair on his head. "Welcome to the world, Gerard Alan Snape."

I looked up at Severus, who was crying tears of joy. He leaned down and brushed a nimble finger along the pudgy cheek of our son.

"Hello, Gerard. I can't wait to teach you all that I know." Severus smiled, his crooked teeth shining through.

* * *

Two months later, we attended Alex's graduation from Hogwarts with Gerard in my arms. He was such a good baby - rather quiet, a seemingly gentle soul. The Geller clan followed Alex out of the Great Hall after he was presented his certificate from Professor McGonagall, who seemed to grow more accepting of Severus and I, and even made a comment to us earlier that evening about what a beautiful baby Gerard was.

About a year after Gerard and James were born, Hermione had a little girl and named her Rose. She had the Geller eyes, and had whisps of hair like Hermione’s. She was definitely going to be a beautiful little girl when she grew up.

Over the span of several years, Hermione and Bane, and Harry and Ginny had more children. Harry and Ginny had a boy who looked just like Harry, and they named him Albus Severus (which made Severus feel a little flattered). About thee years after, they had a little girl named Lily Luna. Hermione and Bane had their second and last child - a boy - named Dante Lucien.

* * *

A year and a half after Alex graduated, he joined the Ministry to work in the Department of Mysteries as he dreamed of when he was sixteen years old. Not long after graduation, Alex married a Gryffindor named Taniel. Just nine months later they had twins named Max and Emilia.

On Halloween the following year, Severus and I had our second child: another boy, whose eyes were like mine, and his hair thick and black. Everything about him was beautiful.

"You name him, Lucy," Severus said as we stared down at him in my arms, watching the little one sleep soundly.

"Prince," I said quietly, trying not to disturb our youngest boy. "Prince Severus Snape."

Severus carefully scooped Prince into his arms, and snuggled him.

"Hello, Prince. I'm so proud of you and your brother." He left a kiss on Prince's forehead, and returned him to me.

* * *

 

Ten months later, our final baby was born. A third boy, who we named David Tarrant. His eyes were blue and his hair was brown. He was a peculiar baby, as he did not cry when he was born, and was immediately attached to my father the first time they met.

“David!" my father exclaimed as quietly as possible. “Just like David Bowie. He's got the original Geller eyes."

“Damn Geller genes," Severus muttered before he smiled at me. “My children look a little too much like you for my own comfort, Ember."

“Oh pish posh, Sevvy, you know you have the best looking kids around." Dad smiled as he held David, whose eyes were half-open to look at him. “I told them to call you Bowie Ember, but they just wouldn't listen to me. Sorry, mate." Dad kissed David's forehead.

“That's a ridiculous name," said Severus.

“Your first born's initials are G.A.S. Do not get me started, Severus," Dad said as he walked over to my hospital bed and handed me David.

“I didn't think that one through," I commented lightly.

“It's okay, gorgeous. It's still a nice name." Dad kissed my head before he Apparated out of the room to Merlin knows where.

“Blasted fool," Severus muttered.

“Your father in law," I teased.

Severus rolled his eyes before he stopped to look at me and David. A small smile crept across his lips.

"I love you so much," he said quietly, leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you more, Severus Snape."


End file.
